The EXOtic Dancer
by DHRCHN
Summary: [TRANS] Chanyeol belum pernah pergi ke klub strip sebelumnya tapi ia terpaksa pergi kesana. Sebuah malam yang hanya dimaksudkan untuk dosa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan. Mereka berbagi tubuh mereka, tapi akankah mereka berbagi hati mereka juga? YAOI/CHANBAEK! slight!KRISTAO/HUNHAN/KAISOO!
1. 00

_Hallo, everyone! Long time no see :)_

_Have been so damn busy lately. Ada yang kangen nggak? Pasti nggak ada XD. Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan mengerjakan banyak aktivitas dan lebih parahnya laptop saya nge-crash. Hell yeah! Akhirnya saya bisa balik lagi kemari. Finally!_

_Well, so damn happy when I have _permission_ from the awesome author_** sleeplessbeauty9 **_ to translate it into Indonesian. Fiksi ini salah satu fiksi favorite saya dari asianfanfics. Oh ya, sebelumnya saya minta maaf nih kalo translate-an saya ngga di mengerti dan nggak paham, maklum aja ya, bukan mother language saya soalnya XD_

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9.**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION.**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter: 13 complete with an epilogue**

**Main pairing: ChanBaek!**

**Sides: KrisTao, HunHan, KaiSoo**

**Minor: Jongdae, Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing**

**Genre: Adult, Smut, Fast-Romance, Yaoi, Fluff, Drama, Angst, Comedy**

**Rated: M!**

**Warning:**

It contain boyxboy love, smut, a lot of dirty talks, adult content, drug or alcohol use, and unprotected sex.

****Characters:****

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

**Foreword:**

Lampu strobo menyala diseluruh ruangan yang ramai dan gelap. Para penari menggerakkan badannya disekitar tiang tarian.

Ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang kebelakang kepalanya, mata yang berhias _eye liner_ memandang lurus kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kesusahan menelan ludahnya, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari pria itu.

Sang penari mencapai segala sudut ruangan, berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan penuh gairah ke sisi panggung menuju kearah Chanyeol. Pria itu menaiki Chanyeol yang duduk diatas kursi. Menyentuh belakang kepalanya, lalu ia mulai memutar pinggulnya diatas Chanyeol.

Uang berhamburan di udara dan menari-nari disekitar mereka seiring dengan sorakan dan teriakan yang ramai ditujukan pada sang penari.

Sang penari terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya di atas Chanyeol seirama dengan kerasnya musik.

"Sial.." Chanyeol menggumam disela nafasnya yang menderu dengan cepat.

"Kau menyukainya?" sang penari berbisik ditelinganya main-main, menggigit cuping telinganya. Tangannya yang ramping dan elegan menggoda Chanyeol, menjelajah turun mengitari dadanya, sambil menatap lurus matanya.

"Kau ingin kehilangan kendali?"

"Kupikir aku sudah kehilangan kendali" Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tenggelam dalam candu yang diciptakan oleh pria yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sang penari meletakkan jemari rampingnya di bibir Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"_Buy a dance with me_, _then i'll tell you_, _sexy_."

**To Be Continued**

Well, once more thanks to **sleeplessbeauty9** who gave me a permission to translate this incredible fiction.

For the readers, gimana nih? Baru niat posting foreword-nya dulu biar pada penasaran XD Keren gak? Menurut saya, ini FF keren banget karena menceritakan kehidupan stripteaser banget. It isn't always easy. Mungkin, nanti ada beberapa kata yang tetep bahasa inggris, soalnya agak nggak pantes kalo dirubah ke bahasa indonesia, misalnya cursing atau dirty talks. Well, give me your opinion guys and see ya in the first chapter :)

Read the original story:

story/view/601910/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo


	2. 01

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 1: Hit The Strip Club**

"_Chanyeol, you need to fuck something."_

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya dari majalah yang dibacanya, menatap kaget pada pria berambut blonde yang baru saja mengeluarkan komentarnya

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya sekedar bicara," Kris mengangkat bahu sambil meraih rokok di saku belakangnya

"Kau belum melakukan apapun sejak pria mainanmu yang baru membuangmu."

"Itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu." Ia berdiri dari lantai kamar membela dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutku, kau butuh hal baru." Kris menempatkan rokok di mulut dan menyalakannya.

Chanyeol memutar mata pada roomate-nya "_No_, Aku tidak butuh hal baru."

"_Seriously_, Kris" Kyungsoo memulai. "Dia bukan dirimu." Ia menempatkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol dari belakang.

"_He's not a player, he's a lover."_

Kris mengejek "Dan lihat apa yang didapatnya dari cinta? Terbuang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi _player"_

"Ya, tentu saja ada."

"Kau mungkin hanya marah karena aku mendapatkan lebih banyak pria daripada kau" Kris menghirup tembakau itu hingga memenuhi paru-parunya, dan meniup asap yang tersisa ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tetap tidak merubah fakta bahwa dia harus segera _move on._"

Kyungsoo tersedak dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir asap dari wajahnya "Sial, itu menjijikkan."

"Kris benar." Sehun berbicara dengan posisi terbaring diatas kasur Chanyeol. Ia lalu duduk dan menyilakan kakinya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa _move on_ hanya dengan bermuram durja. _Having sex_ dengan seseorang akan membantumu."

Kris menatap balik Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah melihat dari sudut pandangku." Mereka saling ber-_high five _ria_._

Chanyeol menunjuk rokok milik Kris "_Fine_, kau punya ide bagus?" Ia menghisap rokok tadi.

"Kau harus pergi ke klub strip." Kris mengatakannya dengan sangat biasa.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya hingga matanya hampir keluar dari kepalanya "Apa kau sedang bercanda?" ia menjeda "Itu adalah tempat terakhir yang dituju untuk menyembuhkan patah hati."

"Kau punya ide lain yang lebih bagus, _lover-boy_?" Kris menyeringai.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris tajam "Ya, tidak menuruti nasehatmu."

"Aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo," Chanyeol menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara dan memberikannya kembali kepada Kris. "Klub strip tidak akan membantuku."

"Bagaimana bisa itu tidak membantumu?" Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengambil tempat diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di lantai. Ia meletakkan lengannya di bahu Chanyeol. "Kau bisa mengeluarkan segala perasaan frustasimu secara sekaligus disana."

"Klub strip adalah tempat terbaik untuk dituju." Kris mengetukkan rokok di tangannya ke asbak yang berada di atas meja Chanyeol. "Kau temukan seorang pelacur, mabuk, penismu digosok, bercinta, dan menjadi pria yang bahagia. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Nah, itu terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Aku lebih baik dirumah dan bermain _games_." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Lagipula, kau tahu aku tidak terlalu suka minum."

"Apa kau sudah pernah ke klub strip sebelumnya?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak dan lagipula aku tidak punya uang hanya untuk sekedar diberikan kepada para _strippers_."

Kris dan Sehun bertukar pandangan, lalu menatap balik pada Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan cepat , mereka berdua berdiri dan memegang kedua lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa membuat opini tentang suatu hal yang belum pernah kau coba." kata Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Kami akan membawamu ke klub." Kris menyeringai. "Akan kutraktir sebuah tarian erotis bersama seorang pelacur."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Kris, lepaskan dia." Kyungsoo mencoba menggapai lengan temannya dan menyingkirkannya, tapi Kris dengan mudah menyingkirkannya lebih dulu.

"Ayolah," Sehun tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Ini tak seburuk kedengarannya."

"Minggir, kubilang tidak!" Chanyeol berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kedua temannya yang memegangnya dengan kuat.

Kris dan Sehun mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen dengan paksa dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Menyeret Chanyeol yang berada di belakang mereka saat tengah malam, Sehun membuka pintu mobil Mercedes hitam di tempat parkir dan kris mendorong Chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kris, lepaskan dia!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan akan memukul Kris, tapi tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh tangan besar Kris.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa lepas dari semua ini, pendek." Kris menyeringai. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke kursi penumpang. Sehun bergabung dengan Kyungsoo di kursi belakang, sedangkan Kris duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Sialan kau, Kris." Chanyeol menghantam bahu Kris. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak ingin pergi."

Kris tertawa dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti. Sekarang, berhentilah mengomel."

"Kenapa aku juga ikut?" Kyungsoo bertanya dari kursi penumpang.

"Karena kau juga mengomel terus soal ini." Kris berbicara sambil melihat Kyungsoo dari kaca mobilnya.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau terlalu polos, Kyungie. Kita harus mempengaruhimu lagi."

"Ini lebih mirip cara terburuk untuk mempengaruhi seseorang."

Kris mengemudi menuju sebuah ATM dan menarik jumlah uang yang sangat besar.

Mata Chanyeol melebar ketika melihat pada sejumlah uang yang banyak saat Kris menyodorkan ke dadanya. "Berapa banyak yang kau ambil, _man_?"

"$2000." Ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju jalanan.

"_Holy shit."_

"Sudah kubilang aku yang traktir. Diantara kita berempat, masing-masing mendapat $500."

"Memangnya berapa harga tariannya?"

"Tergantung dari _dancer_ yang kau pesan." Kris menyeringai di bibirnya.

"Kris, kau adalah seorang teman baik yang harus dimiliki setiap pria." Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kris saat ia berbicara. "Ketika kau mentraktirku tarian Luhan, _makes you the best motherfucker around._"

"Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, _my friend_."

"Tunggu, kalian mengenal mereka?" Chanyeol menganga sambil menatap Sehun yang duduk di belakangnya sambil memberikan uang bagian Sehun. "Seberapa sering kau pergi ke tempat ini?"

"Setiap akhir minggu." Sehun tersenyum. "Aku memesan _private dance_ dengan Luhan di malam dia bekerja. Pantatnya benar-benar bagus."

"Seberapa sering kau pergi ke tempat ini?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pertanyaannya kepada sang pengemudi.

"Mungkin sama dengannya." Kris mengangkat bahu. "Aku punya _kebiasaan rutin _sendiri, ketika kita masuk ke klub kalian urus urusan kalian masing-masing."

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, lalu memperhatikan bangunan yang terbuat dari batu-bata itu. Sebuah tanda menyala di atas bangunan itu dengan warna neon pink dengan kaca berwarna hijau _martini_ _(sejenis cocktail)_ bertuliskan **EXOtic. **Terdapat dua orang pria tinggi dan berbadan kekar berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Ia bisa mendengar dentuman musik yang kencang dibalik bangunan batu-bata itu. Semakin mereka berjalan mendekat, semakin terdengar pula dentuman musik, suara dan tawa di dalam bangunan itu.

Kris tersenyum kepada dua penjaga di depan pintu masuk. _"'Sup, man?"_

"Kris, _my man_," salah satu penjaga menjabat tangan Kris dan melakukan _handshake _yang aneh.

Chanyeol mengetahui Kris menyelipkan sesuatu kepada si penjaga, zat bubuk berwarna putih yang dibungkus dengan kantung plastik bening.

"Aku punya beberapa orang baru disini." Kris menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang ketakutan berdiri dibalik _Giant._"Kau bisa memasukkan mereka dengan gratis, untukku?"

Si penjaga memasukkan _benda_ itu ke dalam saku belakangnya. "Mereka cukup umur?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tidak masalah kalau begitu." Ia tertawa dengan keras. Penjaga lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Kris tersenyum, berterima kasih kepada si penjaga, dan menuju pintu masuk. "Chanyeol, selamat datang di EXOtic!" Ia membuka pintu untuk menunjukkan seluruh isi klub.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat melihat ke dalam. Suara dentuman musik hampir saja merusak gendang telinganya. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan gelap yang diterangi dengan cahaya dari lampu strobo. Ia butuh beberapa menit untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan sinar yang terdapat disana. Asap rokok membekas di udara. Banyak orang beramai-ramai menghamburkan uangnya secara sukarela kepada lelaki yang berputar-putar di tiang tarian yang berada ditengah panggung. Meja-meja penuh dengan orang asing yang mabuk dan bersenang-senang dengan _sexy waiter_ yang melayani mereka. Desahan dan suara seksual dari tiap sudut ruangan dapat terdengar jika kau mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Chanyeol menganga. "Tempat ini benar-benar menggelikan."

Sehun menaruh lengannya di bahu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Ini surga, _boys_."

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kemana perginya Kris?"

Sehun menunjuk ke arah bar dan mereka semua mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sehun.

Kris sedang duduk di kursi bar, kedua tangannya terletak santai diatas meja bar sambil memandangi seorang bartender dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan seksual. Sang bartender menjilat bibirnya sambil menuangkan minuman untuk Kris.

"Dia Tao, mungkin kalian penasaran." kata Sehun "Dia adalah _kegiatan rutin_ yang Kris bicarakan di dalam mobil tadi_. Kegiatan rutin_ Kris adalah untuk menggoda Tao, bartender itu, dan lihat jika dia bisa membuatnya cukup mabuk untuk ditiduri. Sepertinya Kris akan melancarkan serangannya malam ini." Ia tertawa ringan. "Satu nasehat untuk kalian," Sehun berdiri di depan mereka "Jangan biarkan seorang pria menarik lewat begitu saja, tapi pastikan kalian mengeceknya karena lampu strobo bisa menipu pandangan. Gunakan uang kalian dengan bijak." Ia tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kedua pria yang berdiri kikuk di depan pintu masuk.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka berdua ada yang berbicara, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seorang pria. Dia secara otomatis jatuh ke pelukan sang pria. Ia melihat dengan mata bulatnya, Kyungsoo sedang bertatapan dengan seorang pria sexy. Rambut cokelat gelapnya dipenuhi oleh keringat, kulit yang sering terkena cahaya matahari itu sangat mulus untuk disentuh dan perutnya yang terpahat _abs_ membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"_Hey, there_." Pria itu berkata dengan nada yang seksi.

"H-Hey," Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Kau terlihat membutuhkan seorang teman. Bagaimana jika menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" pria itu menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku, uh-" Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'selamatkan aku'

Chanyeol tertawa. "Bersenang-senanglah."

Tanpa kata lain, Kyungsoo sudah dibawa pergi oleh sang penari dibalik tirai merah.

Rasa penasaran Chanyeol membuatnya tidak tahan dan ia mulai berjalan-jalan disekitar klub. Ia menemukan sebuah jalan menuju ke tirai merah lainnya, menyibakkannya di atas kepala dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan misterius itu. Ia merasa perutnya di aduk ketika ia menatap kepada sang penari.

Penari itu mengenakan celana kulit hitam yang ketat di sekitar pinggulnya dan ia bergerak menurunkan punggungnya di sebuah tiang tarian berwarna silver. Kaus jaring-jaring yang ia pakai membuat abs-nya terlihat, menggoda orang-orang dikerumunan itu. Ia menekan pantatnya ke tiang itu saat ia berdiri, tangannya menyentuh paha dalamnya secara menggoda. Ia menatap lapar pada penonton sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya. Uang berhamburan menuju ke arahnya sedangkan para penonton menginginkannya melakukan hal lebih.

Chanyeol menatap sang penari seperti orang yang lupa daratan. Ia tidak sadar mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi disamping panggung. Ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas ketika ia melihat sang penari memutar di tiang tarian.

Lampu strobo menyala diseluruh ruangan yang ramai dan gelap. Sang penari menggerakkan badannya disekitar tiang tarian.

Ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang kebelakang kepalanya, mata yang berhias _eye liner_ memandang lurus kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kesusahan menelan ludahnya, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari pria itu.

Sang penari mencapai segala sudut ruangan dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan penuh gairah ke sisi panggung menuju kearah Chanyeol. Pria itu menaiki Chanyeol yang duduk diatas kursi. Menyentuh belakang kepalanya, lalu ia mulai memutar pinggulnya diatas Chanyeol.

Uang berhamburan di udara dan menari-nari disekitar mereka seiring dengan sorakan dan teriakan yang ramai ditujukan pada sang penari.

Sang penari terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya di atas Chanyeol seirama dengan kerasnya musik.

"Sial.." Chanyeol menggumam disela nafasnya yang menderu cepat.

"Kau menyukainya?" sang penari berbisik ditelinganya main-main, menggigit cuping telinganya. Tangannya yang ramping dan elegan menggoda Chanyeol, menjelajah turun mengitari dadanya, sambil menatap lurus matanya.

"Kau ingin kehilangan kendali?"

"Kupikir aku sidah kehilangan kendali" Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tenggelam dalam candu yang diciptakan oleh pria yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sang penari meletakkan jemari rampingnya di bibir Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"_Buy a dance with me, then I'll tell you, sexy."_

**To Be Continued_  
_**

__Hallo, readers-deul! Sebenernya chapter satu udah selesai translate dari kemaren XD. Yah, cuma pengen nge-check respon kalian dulu aja gimana /LOL/. Ternyata semuanya bilang kalau ini keren! Serius emang, ini fiksi emang keren!__**__  
__**

__Chapter satu end disini dulu, ya. Jangan khawatir, setiap couple pasti dapat bagiannya masing-masing. Tapi ngga sebanyak punya ChanBaek. Terus, yang minta KaiSoo jadi pemeran utama, maaf ya, ini bukan FF saya, jadi saya nggak bisa ngerubah seenak jidat. Lagian kan, udah disebutin di foreword-nya kalau Chanbaek jadi main-pairing-nya kan?__

__Okelah, segitu aja dulu dari saya. Well last, give me your opinion, okay? A good readers always leave their sign!__

__Have a good day, and see ya in the chapter 2__

Read the original story:

story/view/601910/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo


	3. 02

Hallo, everyone! Ada yang nungguin FF ini? Nggak ada? Okay, that's fine XD. Chapter 2 udah saya selesaikan dengan secepat mungkin. Well, ini bakal jadi terkahir kali saya update kilat ya, soalnya beberapa hari kedepan, saya udah mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa. Harap lebih sabar untuk kedepannya, ya :) Yaudahlah, ini saya persembahkan untuk semua, _happy reading, everyone~_

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9.**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION.**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 2: Gin and Tequila**

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" sang penari menggambar lingkaran tak beraturan di dada Chanyeol.

"Ingin bersenang-senang bersamaku?"

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya disekitar pinggang ramping sang penari _"You know I do."_

Sang penari tersenyum sangat manis kepada Chanyeol, yang membuat perutnya berputar-putar tanpa alasan yang jelas, lalu sang penari turun dari pangkuannya. Ia melemparkan ciuman selamat tinggal pada penontonnya dan mengatakan bahwa waktunya sudah habis. Terdengar seruan kekecewaan dari kerumunan itu saat sang penari mengumpulkan uangnya dan menyelipkan ke dalam celananya. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan membimbingnya menuju _back stage_. Sebuah tanda berlabel _Champagne Room_ berkilau dengan lapisan cat berwarna emas.

_Mungkin Kris benar_. Pikir Chanyeol. _Mungkin aku memang membutuhkan ini._

Chanyeol terpukau dengan kecantikan sang penari saat ia menuntunnya menuju tempat yang lebih sempit, pencahayaannya lebih terang dibanding dengan di _dance floor_. Mata berhias _eye liner_ itu tak berhenti menatap Chanyeol seakan ia sedang menelanjangi Chanyeol dengan matanya. Kumpulan _dollar_ kusut dan basah mengintip di balik celana kulit ketat sang penari, membingkai pinggang rampingnya. Dia sedikit lebih pendek darinya, tapi Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan itu. Ia suka _pria-nya_ lebih pendek darinya. Jemari mereka saling bertaut. Ia bisa merasakan jika tangannya mulai berkeringat.

Sang penari benar-benar seksi, dan Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun selain lebih bernafsu.

Terdapat beberapa pintu kayu berwarna merah dengan berbagai macam nomer terpahat disana. Desahan dan suara-suara seksual terdengar lirih ditengah dentuman musik yang dimainkan. Sang penari berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan nomor 48 terpahat disana. Ia membuka pintunya dan menyuruh Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Terdapat sebuah kursi kulit berwarna putih, sebuah tiang tarian, dan sebuah meja kecil di dalam ruangan yang cukup kecil itu.

Sang penari mendorong Chanyeol menduduki kursi kulit. "Kau ada uangnya, _baby_?"

Kepercayaan diri yang ia punya barusan tiba-tiba meluntur. Chanyeol menatap sang penari beberapa saat sebelum menepuk-nepuk celana jeans-nya. Ia menyentuh saku belakangnya, dan mengeluarkan kumpulan uang kertas $20 yang Kris berikan padanya. Beberapa lembar uang jatuh ke lantai saat ia menunjukan uangnya kepada sang penari dengan wajah polos.

Mata sang penari berkilau di hadapan uang. Ia tersenyum, meletakkan jarinya yang ramping di sekitar bibirnya sendiri. "Kau pasti menginginkan lebih dari sekedar tarian dengan uang sebanyak itu."

Chanyeol menatap uang di tangannya dan sang penari secara bergantian sebelum rona merah menjalari pipinya. "Uh, aku-"

Sang penari terkikik "Kau lucu." Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, jarinya yang ramping dan cantik membelai rambut Chanyeol yang bergelombang. "Aku Baekhyun."

"Ch-Chanyeol" Ia tergagap, menatap lurus pada mata berhias eye liner-nya. _Dammit, he's fucking hot._

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun bicara dengan sangat menggoda, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku budakmu malam ini, katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

"_What a sexy ass,"_ Kris bersiul pada bartender yang berada di belakang _counter _ketika ia duduk di salah satu kursi.

Sang bartender mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemilik suara yang familiar. Bola matanya yang hitam berkilau seperti kembang api di langit malam ketika ia menatap pria _blonde _tersebut. _"Hey, baby."_ Ia mengambil gelas yang berada diatas kepalanya. Punggungnya terlihat saat kausnya ikut terangkat ke atas. "Kau ingin _Gin_ dan _Tonic_-mu seperti biasa?"

Si pria _blonde _menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat Tao membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil alkohol yang tersembunyi di bawah bar. Kausnya terjatuh mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, memamerkan dadanya yang berisi. "Kapan aku bisa mengajakmu _bersenang-senang_?" Ia menyeringai.

Tao meletakkan gelas di atas meja bar dan menjilat lidahnya sambil membuat minuman untuk Kris. "Mungkin, setelah jam kerjaku usai.."

"Kenapa kau harus menggodaku _sih_?" Ia menatap Tao yang meletakkan potongan lemon di sisi gelas. Kris mengambil minumannya dan menempelkan di bibirnya dan berkata, _"I just want to fuck you."_ lalu menyeruput minumannya.

Tao tersenyum main-main dan mendekat pada Kris, tangannya bersantai diatas meja bar. "Apa enaknya jika aku memberikan apa yang kau inginkan secepat itu?"

Kris menyeringai dan mengembalikan gelasnya ke atas meja, matanya bertemu dengan tatapan main-main Tao "Karena aku tahu, kau ingin aku _mempermainkan_ pantat besar milikmu."

Tao mengejek dan menempatkan satu jarinya diatas bibir Kris. "_Baby,_ untuk mendapatkanku, kau harus mengikuti aturanku malam ini."

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "_Oh, yeah_? Dan apa aturan itu?"

Sang bartender mendorong tubuhnya lebih dekat dan berbisik di telinga Kris. "Jika kau berkelakuan baik hingga jam kerjaku usai setelah pukul 2, akan kuberikan apa yang selama ini kau tunggu."

Kris menggigit bibirnya ketika ia merasa nafas Tao yang hangat di sekitar telinganya. _"You little slut. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."_

Tao tersenyum dan kembali melayani tamu-tamu yang lain, menggoda Kris dengan caranya menggerakkan badan. Kris menatapnya seperti seekor hewan buas mengikuti mangsanya, menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk menerkam.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Sehun menempelkan rokok di bibirnya saat orang lain menyalakan untuknya di dalam ruangan _privat dance_. Ia menutup matanya, menghirup asap _marijuana_ kedalam paru-parunya, mendiamkannya sebentar, lalu menghembuskan sisanya ke udara. Matanya membuka dengan perlahan, kembali sadar dari kenikmatan yang diraihnya.

"Kemana pelacur itu?" Seorang pria berteriak.

"Aku ingin pantat-nya malam ini." Pria lain berteriak.

Sehun menatap remeh pada sekumpulan pria paruh baya yang tidak bisa bersabar di dalam ruangan. Ia menyombongkan dirinya, ia pikir mereka semua terlihat menggelikan lalu ia tertawa sendiri, mengejek. _Sorry guys, _jika ada yang memiliki Luhan malam ini, itu adalah aku.

Lampu di ruangan itu mulai meremang dan musik pun dimainkan. Kerumunan orang-orang itu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika sang penari muncul dari balik tirai merah dan memamerkan kepiawaiannya di tiang tarian.

Sehun bersiul saat ia melihat sang penari menaikkan kausnya, menunjukkan _six-pack abs_-nya. Ia menghirup lagi rokoknya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hal eksotis yang dilihatnya, Luhan. Sehun merasa tubuhnya memanas ketika ia menatap Luhan. Seorang pria berwajah malaikat yang tahu bagaimana cara untuk bergerak dan memuaskan penontonnya. Uang berhamburan di udara dan menari-nari di sana.

Luhan menaiki tiang tarian, otot lengannya menegang ketika ia melakukannya. Ia meletakkan kakinya di tiang tarian dan memutar-mutar beberapa kali sebelum ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri dari atas ke bawah. Rambut coklat terangnya menjuntai dan beberapa tetes keringat jatuh ke lantai. Mata ber-_eye liner_-nya menatap tajam para penonton, menelan semua energi penuh gairah yang mereka berikan untuknya. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat seseorang yang familiar sedang duduk di kursi penonton ketika lagu yang dimainkan hampir selesai.

Lagu yang baru mulai berputar dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pelan-pelan menuruni tiang tariannya. Ia mulai menuruni panggung dan berjalan menuju seseorang yang berwajah familiar itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia mulai duduk di pangkuan Sehun, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Sehun. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya membelai leher belakang Sehun, memandang pria _blonde_ itu secara seduktif. "Kau datang lagi."

"Tentu saja," Sehun mendesah saat ia merasakan pantat Luhan bergesekan intens dengan celana jeans ketatnya. "Kau tahu aku selalu merindukan penampilanmu."

Luhan tersenyum dan melengkungkan punggungnya sambil memutar pinggulnya. Para penonton menjadi semakin liar. Ia memutar badannya yang lebih kecil di pangkuan Sehun, jadi mereka berdua berhadapan sekarang. "Kau ingin _private dance_ lagi di _Champagne_ _Room _milikku, kan?"

"Jika kau mengijinkanku, suara-suara yang kau buat membuatku lupa daratan." tatapan mata Sehun berubah menjadi penuh nafsu.

Luhan meneruskan kegiatannya sambil menyeringai kepada Sehun. Ia berpegangan pada kerah leher baju Sehun, mendekatkan wajah Sehun ke wajahnya sendiri. "Kau tahu aku senang _menyenangkanmu._ Biarkan aku membuatmu gila."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Kyungsoo baru sadar jika tubuhnya sudah menempel di dinding, tangannya dipegang diatas kepalanya dan dagunya diangkat agar bertemu dengan tatapan menggoda sang penculik.

"Kau takkan bisa lari dariku." Pria berambut cokelat gelap dengan bibir _plump_ itu menampilkan senyuman yang bisa melelehkan ribuan hati "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus mencoba lari dariku." Sau tangannya yang bebas menyentuh kulit pucat dan halus Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu aku hanya akan menangkapmu kapanpun aku mau."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan memalingkan pandangannya. "J-Jongin, _please…_" ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"_Please what?"_ Jongin mendekat ke telinganya. "Aku tidak akan tahu mau-mu jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku." Ia berbisik di telinganya dan menuntut, "Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau."

Mata Kyungsoo tertutup karena kata-kata Jongin terasa seperti mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi segalanya hanya sampai di kerongkongannya dan ia merasa kelu.

Jongin menatap wajah penurut Kyungsoo. "Kau terlihat sangat polos." Ia menempatkan salah satu kakinya diantara kaki Kyungsoo, membuat pria yang lebih kecil menggeram. Ia memperkuat pegangannya disekitar pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu tangannya yang lain membelai pinggangnya. "Aku harus merubahmu. Kau akan jadi mainan baruku."

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya meleleh oleh sentuhan Jongin. Akhirnya ia menyerah, menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan berbisik, _"Use me as your toy all night long."_

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

_Caranya menari membuatku bernafsu. Bagaimana keringat itu mengalir di dadanya membuatku lebih menginginkannya. Ia benar-benar menggoda…_

Chanyeol merasa dirinya _become hard_ ketika melihat Baekhyun menari di hadapannya. Caranya menggerakkan tubuh membuatnya terpana. Jemari yang ramping tapi kuat itu menggoda tubuhnya sendiri membuat Chanyeol menginginkan jemari indah itu di tubuhnya. Cara Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya membuat Chanyeol menginginkan bibir itu menempel di miliknya. Api di matanya memanas dan membakar tubuhnya dengan segala kerakusan yang dimilikinya.

Sejalan dengan lagu yang berakhir dan lagu yang lain dimulai, Baekhyun melepas kausnya dan menyingkirkan kaus itu tanpa peduli lagi.

Mata Chanyeol memangsa kulit seputih susu milik Baekhyun. Ia merasa keinginan untuk menyentuh sang penari meningkat, tapi itu tidak dilakukannya, ia malah mencengkeram kursi kulit itu.

Baekhyun menyeringai setelah ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi tariannya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja di samping kursi yang di duduki Chanyeol dan membuka sebotol _Tequila_. _"Mind if I have a shot?"_

"Tentu saja tidak, silahkan saja." Ucap Chanyeol, matanya tak lepas dari sang penari.

Baekhyun meletakkan botol itu ke bibirnya sembarangan, mendongakkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan cairan itu memasuki tubuhnya. Beberapa tetes cairan itu melewati bibirnya dan menuruni lehernya.

Chanyeol memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menjilat cairan itu.

Baekhyun menelan cairan itu, melepaskan desahan lega. Dia menatap pembelinya masih duduk di kursi kulit tersebut. Ia memutar lidahnya di bibir botol. "Kau juga mau?" Ia bertanya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sang penari meletakkan botol itu ke bibirnya lagi, meneguk isinya. Ia menempatkan botol itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ia mendekat ke arah kursi, naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol, mereka berhadap-hadapan, menempatkan tangannya di pipi Chanyeol, dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol merasakan _Tequila_ itu memenuhi mulutnya. Ia menelannya dengan cepat dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, memegang pantatnya dengan kuat.

Baekhyun mendesah ketika ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Ia membuka bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol lapar. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol?" ia bertanya dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangan besarnya di punggung Baekhyun. _"I want to fuck you so bad."_ Ia memohon di sela-sela ciumannya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, membutuhkan udara. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, mengeksplor setiap inchi. Baekhyun menyudahi ciumannya sambil mengisap bibir bawah Chanyeol. _"You can have me any way you want."_

**To Be Continue  
**

_So, what do you think guys?_ Makin penasaran? Haha XD _Just let me know your opinion about this fiction, okay?_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to **sleeplessbeauty9** who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	4. 03

_So that there won't be any misunderstanding again, I re-upload this chapter. Sorry for the uncomfortable occassion last few months._

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 3: Incredible**

Mengambil botol _Tequila_ yang berada di sebelahnya, Baekhyun segera meminum isinya dan menempelkan bibirnya yang basah ke milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan alkohol yang memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ciuman paksaan dari Baekhyun yang berasa _Tequila_ benar-benar memabukkan. Ketika bibirnya berpisah dari bibir sang penari, tatapannya yang kabur mencoba untuk fokus pada Baekhyun yang masih saja duduk di atasnya. Pipinya yang merah merasa lega ketika Baekhyun menempatkan jemari indah di atasnya.

"Kau ingin lagi?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah mabuk.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat reaksi Chanyeol. "Kupikir kita berdua sudah benar-benar mabuk, huh?" Ia berbicara sambil melihat botol _Tequila_ yang berada di genggamannya, menyadari hal itu, mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan separuh isinya. Ia mencoba meletakkan botol itu ke lantai. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan keseimbangan atas tubuhnya, lalu dengan cepat berpegangan pada baju Chanyeol, mencoba mempertahankan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Chanyeol ditarik ke depan dan jatuh dari kursi kulit ke lantai tepat di atas Baekhyun. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam tawa dan botol _Tequila_ itu lepas dari genggaman Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, berhati-hati ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan kursi kulit untuk menopang tubuhnya. Menyingkirkan rambut berantakan dari matanya, ia lalu menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, kakinya menekuk dan terbuka lebar, ia lalu menjilat bibirnya.

Chanyeol menatap pada kedua mata yang memikat nafsunya, memandang tubuh yang mempesona, dan memandang pada bibir yang mengisyaratkan untuk di tangkap lagi. Merangkak ke atas tubuh sang penari, suaranya yang dalam berbicara dengan sangat sensual. "Kau adalah hal terseksi yang pernah ku lihat."

"Oh?" Baekhyun meletakkan lengannya mengitari leher Chanyeol, membawa wajahnya mendekat. "Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja caramu bergerak sungguh luar biasa."

Baekhyun tersenyum seksi pada Chanyeol. Ia menarik Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikan keadaannya yang sedikit mabuk. Tangannya bergentayangan di penis Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam jeans, membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan pelan. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menunjukkanmu betapa luar biasanya aku."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Kris mendorong Tao ke dinding logam kamar mandi yang dingin. Tangannya yang besar menyerang penis Tao dengan kasar selagi ia mengisap dan menjilat tengkuknya.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, nafasnya memberat seiring dengan kenikmatan yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya. Desahannya menggema di kamar mandi yang kecil. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berpegangan dengan dinding logam kamar mandi sekuat yang ia bisa saat ia merasa sudah berada di ujung.

Kris memegang batang penis Tao dan mengocoknya kuat. "Jangan dikeluarkan sebelum aku mengijinkannya untukmu."

"_P-please, Kris,"_ Tubuh Tao bergetar saat ia melihat mata sang pria _blonde _melalui bahunya "Aku ingin…kau untuk…"

"_Fuck me?"_ Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, berbisik di telinganya.

Tao mengangguk dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Kris memegang pinggang Tao dan mendekatkan pantatnya.

Tao membuka bibirnya ketika ia merasa Kris memasuki tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat lalu ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia memfokuskan pada pingganggnya dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai pegangan di dinding yang dingin. "Sial…"

Kris menggenjot Tao dari belakang. Suara dari kulit yang saling bertabrakan dan desahan memenuhi seisi kamar mandi.

Tao menatap lapar mata Kris. Ia memegang leher Kris dari belakang dan memaksa bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ia mendesah dalam ciumannya saat kedua lidah mereka saling berdansa.

Tangan Kris mengarah ke bawah dan mempermainkan penis Tao lagi. Beberapa gerakan dari tangannya bisa membuat Tao datang dengan cepat. "Berlutut." Perintah Kris.

Dengan senang hati Tao melakukannya. Ia menatap wajah Kris. Memegang penisnya dan mengocoknya. _"I want it all over me."_

Kris mendesah saat Tao mempercepat gerakan tangannya

Tao membuka mulutnya saat Kris menyemprot di wajahnya. Menjilat _sperm _Kris yang berceceran di bibirnya, ia menelan sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menjilat sisanya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku sudah selesai denganmu." Kris menyeringai. Ia mendorong Tao kembali ke dinding logam yang dingin, mencabuli bibirnya dengan ciuman yang penuh nafsu.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

"Luhan," Sehun mendesah saat bibir lembut yang ia inginkan menjauh dari miliknya.

Luhan meninggalkan ciuman mengambang menuruni dada Sehun. Ia berdiri dengan lututnya diantara kedua kaki Sehun. Tangannya membelai-belai penis yang sudah menegang dan berdenyut-denyut menginginkan dirinya. Mata _doe_-nya menatap lapar pada mata Sehun yang terlihat pasrah. _"You're so hard already."_

"Kau yang membuatku-" ia mulai berbicara, tapi kemudian mendesah ketika ia merasa bibir sang penari mengitari ujung penisnya.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menjilat dari pangkal hingga ujung penis Sehun. Ia memutar-mutar lidahnya disekitar ujungnya, merasakan cairan _pre-cum_ sebelum meletakkan bibirnya disana dan menghisap milik Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku…" Sehun mendesah. Ia meletakkan jarinya diatas rambut cokelat terang Luhan, menyadari betapa seksinya Luhan berlutut dihadapannya dengan penis miliknya di dalam mulut Luhan, mata _doe_-nya memandang Sehun dengan intens. "Kau membuatku gila ketika kau menatapku seperti itu dengan penisku di mulutmu."

Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata, Luhan membawa penis Sehun lebih dalam ke mulutnya, membuatnya mendesah lebih keras ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Luhan lalu menutup mata dan memfokuskan gerakannya pada batang Sehun. Tangan dan mulutnya nya bekerja dengan sangat handal, sesuai dengan irama yang seimbang. Ia lalu menambah kecepatannya, membawa batang Sehun lebih dan lebih ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membawa Sehun hingga menyentuh kerongkongannya. Ia lalu menghisap dengan keras sebelum mengeluarkan dari mulutnya, lalu mengambil nafas. Luhan menatap Sehun, ia berkata, "Aku ingin kau melepaskannya di mulutku."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya seperti orang linglung.

Luhan menjilat bibirnya sebelum membawa Sehun kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bekerja dengan sangat bernafsu, mulutnya menghisap lebih kencang, dan lidahnya berputar-putar di batangnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk merasakan cairan hangat menyentuh kerongkongannya. Ia memastikan untuk tidak melewatkan setiap tetesnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada penis Sehun dan menghisap lebih kuat lalu melepaskannya. Luhan lalu menelan segala yang Sehun keluarkan.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. "Kau luar biasa."

"Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Kyungsoo gemetaran di sudut ruangan _Champagne Room_ yang kecil. Kedua tangannya diborgol, ia gemetar saat sang penculik bergerak dengan pelan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Jongin menyeringai, ia pikir wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku bisa menjadikanmu mainanku." Mata cokelat gelapnya mengerling pada tubuh telanjang pucat Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin main."

"A-aku berubah pikiran."

Jongin tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapanmu." Ia berkata sambil memegang pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo, menariknya mendekat. "Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dan sekarang-" Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan merasakan kulit pucat itu di bagian leher. "-Aku menginginkanmu."

Kyungsoo menjadi ngeri ketika ia merasa tangan sang penari menggerayangi borgolnya bergemerincing ketika ia meletakkan tangannya dimulut, berusaha dengan keras untuk menelan segala desahan yang ingin di keluarkan. "J-Jongin…Aku tidak…"

"Tidak tahan? Tapi aku baru saja mulai." Ia mempercepat pergerakan tangannya, naik dan turun di penis Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menghianatinya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menyerah pada godaan Jongin, tapi tubuhnya malah menginginkan sebaliknya. Desahannya semakin keras pada setiap sentuhan yang Jongin berikan. Ketika Jongin menjilat nipple-nya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggigit bibirnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar penuh kenikmatan. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan yang terborgol ke atas kepalanya dan perlahan pikiran sehatnya meluntur bersama sensasi.

Jongin menangkap bibir yang bergetar di bawahnya ke dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan paksa, mengeksplor setiap celah. Tangannya semakin cepat bergerak di penis Kungsoo.

Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam cumbuan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Jongin menjilat sisa cairan Kyungsoo di tangannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh nafsu. Melihat senyuman dari bibir yang berbentuk hati dari pria dihadapannya yang dia harap adalah senyuman kepuasan, Jongin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum juga.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Chanyeol ingin lebih. Ia menginkan sang penari lebih dari ini, lebih dari ciuman lezatnya, lebih dari sentuhan menggodanya, lebih dari tatapan menggairahkannya, lebih dari kesenangannya, Chanyeol ingin segalanya. Ia seperti menatap sebuah bintang pertunjukan sedang melepaskan sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, menunjukkan tubuh sempurnanya, dan merangkak menaikinya.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya lalu merendahkan tubuhnya sendiri menuju penis Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan desahan pelan ketika ia merasa Chanyeol memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menempatkan lengannya pada dada Chanyeol untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri, dan mulai bergerak naik turun.

"Sialan Baek…" ia menggeram. Sensasi dari Baekhyun yang menaikinya membuat dirinya menjadi lebih liar. Ia memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan ikut bergerak mengikuti irama yang Baekhyun ciptakan. Ia manatap mata Baekhyun setengah tertutup, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat. Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai. Ia membingkai wajah indah Baekhyun dan meraih bibir merah ruby-nya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, mendorong Baekhyun untuk terbaring tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol meletakkan siku disamping wajah Baekhyun untuk menahan berat badannya dan mulai mendorong penisnya ke dalam Baekhyun, ia lalu mendesah saat ciuman mereka terputus.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan nafasnya dan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar punggung Chanyeol, merasakan betapa panas tubuhnya sekarang. Ia mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol dan meninggalkan bekas goresan merah disana_."M-more, Chanyeol!"_ ia berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya dibawah kaki Baekhyun, mengangkatnya menuju dadanya dan mendorong lebih kuat ke dalam sang penari. Ia mendengar desahan kenikmatan si rambut _brunette_ yang sangat menarik lalu menatapnya. Ketika ia melihat hanya ada nafsu dan gairah dimata Baekhyun, Chanyeol ikut tenggelam kedalamnya. Gerakannya bertambah agresif dan menambah kecepatannya, sadar jika ia juga sudah di ujung.

Ia meletakkan tangannya disekitar bahu Chanyeol, menatap lurus pada mata cokelat dihadapannya. _"Cum for me, baby."_ Baekhyun mendesah, menarik Chanyeol untuk mendekat. "Aku ingin kau memenuhiku." Lalu mengunci bibir mereka dalam ciuman berantakan yang memabukkan. Tangannya menuju kebawah untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri, menyamakan ritme gerak Chanyeol. Saat ia meraih puncak, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara desahan yang seksi dan ia merasa lega.

Gerakan Chanyeol menjadi brutal. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh nafsu terhadap pria yang berada di bawahnya. Chanyeol mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dahi Baekhyun, dan setelah beberapa dorongan, ia mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam tubuh sang penari. Chanyeol lalu jatuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya. _"Incredible…"_ ia menggumam. Setelah itu pandangannya menjadi kabur.

**-To Be Continue-**

_Jadi, gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Hot nggak NC-nya? Double-double lagi. Haha XD_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to _**_sleeplessbeauty9_**_ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	5. 04

_Hollaaaaaa, reader-deul~_

_Saya bawain chapter 4 nih, tapi sebelum ke cerita, saya mau jawab pertanyaan readers yang disertakan di kotak review kemarin._

_Q: Kenapa Jongin yang jadi stripper, padahal di couple lain, si uke yang jadi stripper?_

_A: Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu polos buat jadi stripper kali XD, di FF aslinya memang begitu soalnya._

_Q:Kris itu dasarnya langganan sama Zitao?_

_A: Bukan, sebenernya nanti di jelasin di cerita, tapi saya bongkar aja yah XD. Jadi, Kris itu udah berbulan-bulan ngejar-ngejar Zitao, tapi baru keturutan kemaren LOL_

_Q: Chanbaek bakal lebih dari sekedar sex-partner kan?_

_A: Gimana ya? Jawab apa ya? Enaknya gimana? LOL. You'll find it soon!_

_Q: Mana moment sweet romance-nya?_

_A: Jadi gini, di chapter kemarin, belum ada moment ya, soalnya mereka kan cuma ngelakuin 'itu' bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi nanti setelah kalian baca beberapa chapter di depan, you'll find it._

_Q: Penasaran kapan KaiSoo saling kenal?_

_A: Emang nggak disebutin sama author aslinya kapan mereka kenalan, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, si Kai pasti nanya namanya Kyungsoo, sama kaya Chanyeol nanya nama Baekhyun pas dia nge-strip, ya kan?_

_Q: Dari sananya emang beberapa couple? Nggak satu pair?_

_A: Iya, ini emang di design begini sama author aslinya._

_Q: Author ini ngepublishnya satu chapter sesuai yang asli atau dipotong? Author ini nerjemahinnya satu hari satu chapter apa emang udah author terjemahin sebelumnya?_

_A: Ya nerjemahinnya satu-satu tiap ada kesempatan, satu chapter sekalian. Kalo nge-publish ya langsung satu chapter nggak ada yang dipotong kok._

_Q: Chanyeol itu gimana sih, kok frustasi banget?_

_A: Iya, Chanyeol habis diputusin sama pacarnya, makanya Kris ngajak dia buat 'refreshing' LOL. And yeah, he met Baekhyun finally._

_Udah yah, kayaknya banyak banget omongan saya, langsung aja deh ke cerita. Yuuk~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 4: Run To My Rescue**

**Warning: Contains typos everywhere.**

Chanyeol terbangun dalam keadaan pusing dan bingung. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia sedang berada di kamar tidur di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Kris. _Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini? _Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk, ia lalu menguap dan berguling ke sebelah mencoba untuk melihat waktu pada jam weker yang terletak di meja seberang.

**12:48pm**

_Hal terakhir yang aku ingat… _Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia terduduk di atas kasurnya, ia bisa merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba sangat sakit. Ia merasa seperti akan muntah. Ia terburu-buru dan berlari menuju kamar mandi disudut koridor. Ia membungkuk di depan kloset sedetik sebelum memuntahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya. Ia begitu terus-menerus sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Ia lalu menyiram kloset dan terduduk di lantai ubin yang dingin, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dinding berwarna _beige_-antara cokelat dan abu-abu- berusaha untuk mengambil nafas saat beberapa butir keringat menuruni dahinya. Chanyeol benci muntah-muntah dan hal itu juga yang menyebabkan dia tidak terlalu suka minum karena ia tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan _hangover_-perasaan sakit saat bangun pagi setelah minum minuman keras terlalu banyak- terutama setelah berurusan dengan Kris saat ia mabuk dan merawatnya. Orang mabuk membuatnya iritasi, dan sekarang, ia terlihat memalukan karena menjadi salah satu diantara mereka semalam.

Suara desisan dan bau lezat dari daging babi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menahan sakit kepalanya saat ia berdiri perlahan dari lantai. Ia buru-buru membilas mulutnya yang terkontaminasi oleh rasa menjijikkan bekas muntahan dan membasuh wajahnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur, berharap melihat Kris, namun yang ia lihat adalah orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata yang terlihat lelah sedang berdiri menghadap kompor. Ia mengenakan celana pajama dengan hiasan panda, dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kris sedang menempelkan tubuhnya pada pria itu. Dadanya yang berisi terekspose, tertutup dengan bekas _hickeys_ yang berwarna-warni. Lelaki tersebut menoleh ketika ia melihat Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. "Oh, selamat pagi." Ia tersenyum.

Otak Chanyeol sudah cukup lelah untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia menatap bingung pada lelaki itu, "Uh, siapa kau?"

Lelaki asing itu tertawa ringan. "Aku tidak terkejut kau tidak mengingatku." Ia meletakkan daging babi yang menggoda itu di atas piring lengkap dengan _pancakes_, telur, dan roti panggang. Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, ia memberikan piring itu kepada Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar mabuk ketika kami menemukanmu semalam."

Ia ragu-ragu mengambil piringnya. Tapi aroma dari daging babi membuat perutnya menggerutu. Ia ternyata lebih lapar dari yang ia kira.

"Seseorang sedang mengalami _hangover,_ _huh_?" tiba-tiba, Kris muncul di belakang Chanyeol, meletakkan lengannya disekitar bahu Chanyeol. Sebuah rokok yang menyala menggantung di bibirnya. "Kau harus makan semuanya," ia menunjuk pada makanan di piring yang masih berada di tangan Chanyeol. "Sepiring makanan enak bagus untuk mengatasi _hangovers_."

"Kris, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Chanyeol berbisik. "Dan siapa dia?"

"Temanku, dia, Tao." Kris tersenyum saat memandang Tao membuat sepiring makanan lagi, mengamatinya seperti sepotong permen. _"He's mine."_

"_Kay,"_ Chanyeol tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Ia bertanya lagi sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia berhenti ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo berada di atas ranjang dalam keadaan terbungkus selimut dan Sehun tergeletak di atas lantai dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tinggi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kami menemukanmu di _Champagne Room_ milik Baekhyun." Tao menyahut, "Kalian berdua meminum setengah botol _Tequila_ dan sedang menggambar sesuatu yang tidak jelas di _notebook_. Kau menangis ketika kami membawamu menjauh dari Baekhyun." Ia lalu duduk di atas meja makan dengan Kris yang mulai memakan sarapannya. "Kau berteriak jika kau akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari penjara itu atau semacamnnya ketika Kris dan Sehun menyeretmu ke dalam mobil. Lalu kau tertidur di pangkuanku sepanjang perjalanan pulang."

Segala memori yang ia punya semalam meledak kembali . Wajahnya seperti disiram sesuatu hingga terlihat sangat merah sampai ke telinganya. Ia menutup rapat bibirnya ketika ia mengingat nafsunya, seksnya, matanya, kehangatannya, sentuhannya, dan keringat dari pria semalam membuat keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya. "Kami hanya menghabiskan separuhnya..." Ia mengingat kembali.

"Well, kalian berdua melakukan hal yang lebih daripada itu mungkin." Kris berbicara. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat kepada Chanyeol lalu berbisik di telinganya, _"Nice slut choice by the way."_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan piring di tangannya karena ia merasa malu. Suara dari piring yang jatuh mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun dari tidurnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo terduduk, mata bulatnya melihat ke sekeliling dalam keadaan panik dan Sehun hanya mengucek mata lelahnya.

"Oh, Aku bekerja keras untuk itu." Tao cemberut.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat ke sekitar kamarnya dalam keadaan yang panik, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia menemukan _sweatshirt_ yang ia kenakan semalam dan meraba kantungnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih, ia membuka lipatan segiempat yang rapi dan membaca tulisan berantakan didalamnya.

_Seharusnya aku mengabaikan perasaan yang tumbuh untukmu,_

_Menghapusnya seperti air melunturkan pasir, tapi aku tak bisa.  
Aku merasakan segalanya ketika menatapmu.  
Aku telah lama menunggu seseorang sepertimu datang.  
Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah kau nyata?_

_Selamatkan aku.  
Byun Baekhyun_

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Tangannya gemetar ketika mengingat wajah Baekhyun saat ia memberikan sebuah _note_ padanya berkelebat di pikirannya. Membawa _note_ tersebut, ia kembali menuju dapur, untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kris dan Tao duduk di meja makan kecil.

"Kris?"

Pria yang disebut namanya menatap pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak antusias dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. "Apa?"

"Kita harus kembali ke klub."

Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir tersedak daging babi saat ia mengingat malamnya di klub itu. "Kau ingin kembali ke tempat itu?"

"A..Aku harus bertemu Baekhyun lagi." Ia menatap pada _note_ yang berada di tangannya.

Kris melihat jam diatas _microwave_. "_Dude_, ini baru pukul satu siang. Tempatnya bahkan belum buka. Tunggulah beberapa jam lagi dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau dengan pelacur seksimu itu."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi dengan alasan _itu_." Ia membuka _note_ itu lalu mengibaskannya dan berbicara "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini, tapi Baekhyun menuliskanku sebuah surat."

Tao berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol, sangat khawatir. Ia merampas surat itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan membacanya. "Tidak mungkin…" ia berbisik tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ikut denganku." Tao menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Hey!" Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku tak akan lama." Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kris sebelum menghilang dari meja makan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mengembalikan _note_ itu kepada Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini?"ia bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Ti-tidak…?" ia duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Tao menghela nafas. Ia membelai rambut hitamnya sambil berkata, "Aku sudah bekerja bersama Baekhyun selama empat tahun, ia memulai karirnya di **EXOtic** saat ia berusia 19 tahun dan aku 18 tahun. Ia mengatakan padaku ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cinta ia akan berhenti."

Chanyeol hanya mengedip saat mendengar pernyataan Tao. "Tunggu, apa? Kau tidak juga mengerti."

"Apakah ia mengatakan padamu alasan ia menjadi _stripper_?"

Chanyeol berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat kembali pembicaraan yang ia lakukan bersama sang penari. Ia lalu hanya menggeleng ketika ia tidak mengingat apapun.

"Ia mengatakan padaku, ketika ia bersekolah di _high school_, ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya. Pada akhirnya, pria yang lebih tua itu mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa tubuhnya saja yang bagus, sebelum menghancurkan hatinya. Ia mengalami masa sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain setelah hal itu. Baekhyun mulai menjadi _stripper_ karena ia pikir hanya hal itulah yang bisa dilakukannya. Suatu malam, ketika klub sedang tidak ramai aku pernah membuatkan minuman untuknya dan ia mengatakan padaku ia ingin mencari seseorang yang membuatnya merasa _special_, seseorang yang membuatnya merasa berharga lebih dari sekedar _stripper_ murahan."

Chanyeol mencoba untuk memproses segala hal yang Tao ucapkan. Kepalanya masih saja terkena efek _hangover_ dan Tao malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku berkata padanya bahwa mustahil mendapatkan seseorang seperti itu di sebuah klub strip," Tao melanjutkan, "Kukatakan padanya bahwa ia benar-benar idiot untuk mencari cinta di tempat terkutuk itu. Kau ingin tahu apa yang ia katakan kepadaku? Ia tersenyum padaku dan berkata 'Usahaku akan membayar semuanya dan membuatku bahagia kembali.' Kupikir seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan bahwa dia idiot karena mungkin aku juga telah menemukan sendiri seseorang seperti itu.." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika ia sadar bicaranya sudah mulai melantur. "Lagipula, apa yang ingin kubicarakan adalah, apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua semalam, kupikir Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya jatuh. Ia baru saja ingin berbicara, tapi telah terdengar pukulan keras di pintu yang mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Hey, sebaiknya kalian berdua tidak bercinta di dalam." Suara Kris terdengar di balik pintu.

Tao tertawa pada Kris, tapi ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. "Baekhyun bekerja lagi malam ini. Pergilah menemuinya. Aku yakin itu akan sangat berarti baginya jika kau mau melakukannya." Setelah itu, Tao membuka pintunya dan berjalan melewati Kris, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan terduduk diatas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol melihat _note_ itu lagi. Ia merasakan ada rasa sakit aneh di dadanya saat ia membaca ulang tulisan berantakan Baekhyun. _Tidak mungkin. _Ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._ Tidak mungkin yang dikatakannya itu benar. Ia hanyalah seorang one-night stand, sekedar seks biasa hanya untuk meluapkan rasa frustasiku. Bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini?_

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan barusan kembali menghantamnya. Ia meletakkan kepala diatas tangannya dan mengistirahatkan siku diatas lututnya. Kakinya mulai bergetar karena gelisah. _Tentu,kupikir dia memang hot, tapi itu saja. Demi Tuhan dia hanya seorang stripper. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan demi mendapatkan uang atau berapa banyak pria yang ia tiduri? _Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kasar dan membentangkan badannya di atas ranjang, memandang bercak noda di langit-langit kamarnya.

_Ia bahkan tak tahu apapun tentangku. __Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku jika kami hanya menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama? Memangnya apa yang kita bicarakan semalam yang tak kuingat? Tao berkata bahwa aku mengangis dan mengatakan aku akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun.. _Pikirannya menerawang sambil melihat _note_ itu sekali lagi, berharap mungkin saja hal itu bisa menggali memorinya semalam.

"_Kau cantik."_

Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tanpa diduga. Ia menempatkan surat itu di wajahnya dan menutup matanya saat memorinya semalam terulang di pikirannya.

"_Kau cantik."_

"_Tidak,aku tidak cantik." __Baekhyun berkata malu-malu._

"_Ya, kau cantik!" __Chanyeol membelai wajah pria itu dengan tangannya secara perlahan. __"Kau adalah orang tercantik yang pernah kulihat." Kata-katanya keluar begitu saja. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, Baek. Kau lebih baik dari sekedar stripper."_

_Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Kau serius?"_

"_Aku sangat serius. Aku belum pernah seserius ini sepanjang hidupku. Kau terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal seperti ini." Jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak karuan ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya untuk yang pertama kali malam itu dan kedua matanya membentuk sebuah bulan sabit. _

_Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kedalam sebuah ciuman. Lembut dan menyenangkan, bukan penuh nafsu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ketika ia memisahkan bibirnya, ia bertanya, "Maukah kau menyelamatkanku dari kehidupan ini?"_

"_Pasti," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."_

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak berlebihan, pipinya memerah, dan pikirannya penuh dengan Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Televisi di ruang tamu menyala, menayangkan sebuah _variety show_. Ia sadar jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi. Ia menemukan Kris duduk di sofa dengan tangan terbentang lebar dibelakang punggung Tao, dan Tao memeluk tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di depan televisi untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Singkirkan pantatmu." Si pria blonde mengibaskan tangannya dan mencoba untuk melihat sesuatu di belakang Chanyeol. "Aku tak bisa melihat TV-nya."

"Pukul berapa **EXOtic** buka?" ia bertanya sambil memandang Tao.

"Pukul sepuluh malam." Ia menjawab.

"Kau bilang Baekhyun bekerja malam ini, kan?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Maukah kau mengantarku menemui Baekhyun?" Ia bertanya sambil menatap Kris.

Tao tersenyum and Kris tertawa. "Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya separah itu, huh? Sudah kubilang padamu, kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku."

"Dan sudah kubilang padamu, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol menggertakkan jarinya. "Aku akan menemuinya untuk alasan lain." Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sandaran tangan sofa.

"Alasan apalagi untuk pergi ke klub selain dari mencari kesenangan?" Kris megejek.

Chanyeol menghela nafas khawatirnya. "Aku akan menyelamatkannya."

**To Be Continue**

_Gimana chapter ini? Apakah ada yang mau di komentarin? Kalo ada yang nggak jelas, nanya aja, boleh kok. Oh ya, ada yang nanya kemaren kenapa saya tanya NC-nya hot apa nggak? Soalnya, setelah saya terjemahin, trus saya re-read dan bandingkan dengan yang asli, kok terjemahan saya nggak se-hot aslinya gitu, tapi kalian udah pada bilang kalo kemaren itu hot, syukur deh berarti terjemahan saya nyambung XD Soalnya menurut saya kalo NC itu lebih hot pake bahasa inggris LOL._

_Saya juga mau minta maaf sama reader yang namanya nggak kesebut kemaren, terus ada juga yang salah nulis nama /LOL/ Nih, saya absen lagi_

**Guest, cheinnfairy, jinyeoley, Byeolbaek, diamknds, fluffy peach, huang zin, CheartB, AriaSweden88, sillykris, piyopoyo, babogacha, Guest, sehrinn, Fangirl-nim, Rizsasa, devimalik, BabyMinga, FreiderichOfficial, teleportbabies, amalia1993, ByunGhei, Kang Hyena, didinsoo, 91, indaaaaaahhh, sempaxkristao, Majey Jannah 97, Izca RizcassieYJ, Kang Yura, rapbyeon, uhchanbaek, nonapanda, wolfu7, elrachan88, Guest, baekggu, kotakpensil, kkamjongyehet, baekmate, LYS ARRkanghyejin8, chickai, Special bubble, Jung Eunhee, baekmuffy, Yewook Turtle, rossadilla17, Maple fujoshi2309, sycarp, Vioctory, rachel suliss, wendyseokma, kaisooshipper, chanbaek911, KaSooPer, Xioluluu, ChanBaekLuv, tdolvy, chanchan61, mirarose86, Guest.**

_Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to _**_sleeplessbeauty9_**_ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	6. 05

_Hallooo, readers-deul. Saya baru aja menyelesaikan chapter 5, the most difficult chapter i've ever translated. Jadi, kalo ada bahasa yang nggak enak, atau agak membingungkan di chapter ini, saya minta maaf terhadap kalian semua, soalnya chapter ini agak rumit dan pembahasaannya pun begitu. Oh ya, banyak yang tanya di kotak review kemarin, untuk itu saya juga minta maaf, soalnya nggak bisa jawab, karena kalian pasti nemu jawabannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, kalau kalian ngikutin terus. Daripada banyak omongan, udahlah baca aja yah, Happy Reading~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 5: Addicted**

**Warning: Contain typos, confusing and harsh words everywhere**

Gerimis kecil berjatuhan dari langit malam bulan April.

Chanyeol menutup pintu penumpang dari mobil _Mercedes_ hitam milik Kris dari luar. Ia memandang bangunan dari batu-bata yang sekarang terlihat familiar untuknya, suara musik dari dalam bangunan itu yang terdengar familiar untuknya juga, begitupun tanda berlabel **EXOtic** dengan warna _neon pink_ dan dilapisi kaca berwarna hijau _martini_ yang sekarang terlihat familiar untuknya. Perutnya melilit dan berputar-putar saat ia mempersiapkan mentalnya atas segala yang mungkin terjadi. Ia menutupkan _hood_ dari _sweatshirt_ ke kepalanya untuk menutupi dari gerimis yang dingin.

"Jadi, katakan padaku kenapa kita kembali kemari?" Kyungsoo bertanya kebingungan sambil menutup pintu mobil, lalu berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan mengarahkan matanya pada klub. Sehun dan Kris menutup pintu mobil secara bersamaan.

"Pangeran Tampan ingin menyelamatkan Cinderella." Kris menggoda sambil berjalan memutar, mengambil rokok yang berada di mulutnya lalu mengetuknya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

Chanyeol meninju lengan Kris. "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang romantis tanpa harapan." Ia merampas rokok dari tangan Kris, menempatkan pada bibirnya dan menghirup tembakau itu hingga ke dalam paru-parunya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya. "Baekhyun memintaku untuk membantunya, jadi itulah yang aku lakukan." Asap keluar dari bibirnya saat ia berbicara dan menghilang bercampur dengan udara.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa pria ini. Mengapa harus repot-repot membantunya?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Chanyeol bahkan tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Segala yang ia tahu hanyalah sesegera mungkin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya.

"Mengapa ia tak berhenti saja?" Kyungsoo mengajukan pertanyaan lain ketika Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Tao mengatakan itu susah dilakukan oleh para penari untuk berhenti dari **EXOtic**." Kris menjawab. "Dua orang sepupu pemilik klub tak akan mengijinkan para penari untuk berhenti dan mengancam untuk tetap bekerja disini , terutama jika kau terkenal diantara para pelanggan."

"Luhan pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu," Sehun menambahkan. "Ia mengatakan bahwa pernah ada seorang pria yang menginginkan untuk berhenti dan pemilik klub ingin dia mengembalikan semua uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan. Kupikir setelah jam kerja mereka berakhir, para penari harus mengatakan pada pemilik klub berapa uang yang mereka kumpulkan lalu mereka mencatatnya."

"Aku juga mendengar dari para penjaga jika beberapa dari mereka banyak yang disiksa."

"Mengerikan." Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan tangannya, terkejut oleh informasi yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana, Chanyeol?" Kris bertanya.

Chanyeol menggenggam _note _Baekhyun di saku _hoodie_ birunya. Menghisap rokok untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia lalu menjatuhkan rokok itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya hingga hancur dengan kakinya. "Tidak sedikitpun." Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu metal abu-abu dan terdapat penjaga yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Ia memajukan tangannya menuju gagang pintu tapi salah satu penjaga mencegahnya.

"_Whoa, buddy,"_ suara _husky_-nya menggema, menghentikan Chanyeol di tempatnya. "Kau tidak bisa masuk begitu saja. Kau punya ID-nya?"

"Jangan khawatir, _man_, mereka bersamaku." Kris tersenyum, berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Kris," sang penjaga menyingkir dari hadapan Chanyeol."Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Ia lalu menjabat tangan Kris.

Chanyeol menatap mereka saat mereka melakukan _handshake_ yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam dan Kris menyelipkan benda yang terlihat sama seperti kemarin malam.

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo berbisik pada Sehun sambil menunjuk pada benda itu.

"Kokain," Ia berbisik kepada Kyungsoo. "Dengan cara itulah Kris bisa memasukkan kita secara gratis. Aku tak tahu siapa yang memberikan padanya ataupun ia mendapatkannya darimana."

"Kalian bebas masuk." Sang penjaga memasukkan benda itu ke saku belakangnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol terburu-buru membuka pintunya. Suara musik yang kencang hampir menghancurkan gendang telinganya, tapi sekarang ia tak peduli. Ia harus segera menemukan Baekhyun. Ia mulai berjalan kedepan tapi sebuah tangan menggapai _hood_-nya dari belakang.

"Tunggu dulu, _Romeo_," Kris berbicara lalu menariknya kembali. "Kau butuh rencana sebelum menyelamatkan _Juliette_."

Keempat lelaki itu berdiri di pintu masuk, semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol saat ia hanya berkata "Aku hanya harus menemukannya." Ia berkata dengan gelisah lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. "Aku akan mencari kalian secepatnya." Ia lalu melepaskan tangan Kris dari _hood_-nya dan pergi.

"Seseorang harus mengikutinya." Kyungsoo kepanikan.

"Entahlah dengan kalian, tapi aku pergi ke bar." Sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajah Kris saat matanya menemukan seseorang. "Temui aku setelah semua ini berakhir." Ia berjalan santai menuju bar dimana Tao menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

Lelaki yang paling pendek menghela nafas. "Apakah dia benar-benar tidak peduli?"

"Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja," Sehun meyakinkan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. "Karena kita sudah berada disini, kau hanya harus menunggu dan bersenang-senang seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin malam."

Kyungsoo memerah. "A…bukan karena itu A-"

Sehun tertawa dan menepuk punggungnya. "Aku akan mencari Luhan. Mengapa kau tidak mencari penari itu" Ia lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiri di pintu masuk.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengedar kesekeliling, tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia ingin pergi, tapi Kris sudah mengantarnya sampai kesini dan ia membawa serta kunci mobilnya. Matanya berhenti ketika ia menatap penari yang kulitnya sering tersentuh matahari itu tak sengaja menatapnya dan sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Menaikkan tirai merah yang ia lalui kemarin malam ke atas kepalanya, Chanyeol menatap kesekelilingnya hingga tatapannya terjatuh pada sang penari. Sebuah perasaan marah membakar hatinya dan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _horror._

Sebuah kerumunan dari pria paruh baya yang sangat bernafsu berdiri mengelilingi panggung sedang bersorak dan bersiul. Sebuah kursi kayu terletak di tengah panggung dengan seorang bajingan duduk di atasnya, mengusap kedua tangan kotornya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan liar.

Baekhyun menggoda dengan menempatkan _scarf_ berwarna-warni di leher pria bajingan itu, menariknya ke kanan dan kiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia membiarkan pria tua itu menempatkan tangan kotornya pada pinggangnya. Jari-jari gemuknya mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kaus jaring-jaring yang ia kenakan untuk merasakan kulit halus seputih susunya. Baekhyun lalu membuang _scarf_ itu entah kemana. Ia menempatkan tangan rampingnya pada lutut pria jelek yang sedang dilayaninya sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya diantara kedua kaki pria itu sambil meraba-raba paha gendutnya. Jari-jarinya menari menuju ikat pinggang bajingan itu. Ia lalu membukanya dan menariknya dari pinggang pria itu dan duduk dipangkuannya sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Uang berhamburan di udara dari penonton yang sedang bernafsu. Satu persatu, puluhan, bahkan dua puluhan berserakan dibawah kaki sang penari. Semua orang menikmati pertunjukannya, kecuali satu…

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak, suaranya terdengar jelas diantara dentuman musik, menganggu penampilan tersebut.

Baekhyun mengalihkan kepalanya kepada sumber suara, matanya yang berhias _eye-liner_ melebar dan kaget saat sosok Chanyeol diterangi oleh sinar dari lampu strobo."Cha-Chanyeol? Apa yang…?" Ia melonjak dari pangkuan pria itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari sakunya dan mengibaskannya di depan wajahnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Wajahnya memerah dan ia menggumam, "Kupikir kau tidak akan benar-benar kembali." Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Chanyeol tersenyum senang padanya sambil membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. Mata Baekhyun berair saat kebahagiaan memenuhi dirinya. Ia spontan meloncat dari atas panggung ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan lengannya berada di sekitar leher Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar datang _untukku_."

Chanyeol sedikit goyah saat ia menerima pelukan dari Baekhyun tapi ia berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangannya dan menahan lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya untuk tetap berada dalam pelukannya. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan?" ia tertawa.

"Hey," pria paruh baya itu berteriak dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ia menunjuk Baekhyun saat ia berbicara. "Aku membayarmu untuk _lap dance_-tarian diatas pangkuan seseorang-. Sekarang letakkan pantatmu itu disini dan selesaikan apa yang sudah kau kerjakan!"

Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya ke lantai tapi ia tetap meletakkan tangannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol ketika pria itu berbicara kepadanya.

"_Yo_, bajingan, itu tidak perlu dilakukannya." Chanyeol menggertakkan tangannya dan memberinya tatapan yang mengerikan. "Ia sudah tidak ingin bermain denganmu, jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sana."

"Ia benar, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyahut dengan keras, menurunkan tangannya dari leher Chanyeol. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tariannya."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang denganku-"

"Aku tidak bisa. Ia membayar satu tarian penuh. Aku harus menyelesaikannya." Mata Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan penyesalan dan rasa malu tapi ia mencoba menunjukkan Chanyeol sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkannya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju panggung.

"Kau berhutang ekstra padaku untuk ini, _bitch_." Pria itu menjilat bibir murahannya dan kembali duduk ke atas kursi, menarik Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya. "Goyangkan pantat itu untukku."

Chanyeol menatap penuh dengan kesedihan saat Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya main-main diatas pangkuan pria itu. _Diluar panggung, ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang __innocent. Diatas panggung, ia benar-benar orang yang berbeda. Semakin aku menatapnya, semakin aku menginginkannya. Aku memiliki keinginan yang besar untuk menyentuhnya, untuk memeluknya di lenganku dan tidak melepasnya pergi. Ia benar-benar candu. Aku seperti tidak bisa untuk menolaknya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertinya memiliki efek yang sungguh besar kepadaku? _

Musik telah berakhir sebelum musik lain dimainkan. Baekhyun berdiri dari pangkuan pria itu dengan cepat dan pergi ke belakang panggung secepat yang ia bisa saat tariannya sudah berakhir, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengambil uang yang dihamburkan para penonton. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam saat ia menarik tangan Chanyeol. Kesunyian yang mencekam meliputi mereka berdua saat Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol ke tempat sempit dengan berbagai pintu berwarna merah. Mereka sampai di depan pintu dengan nomor 48 terpahat diatasnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada gagang pintu berwarna hitam, lalu mendahului masuk kedalam.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang segera setelah menutup pintunya, mencoba menenangkan bahu yang bergetar di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menguburkan wajah di tangannya saat kristal-kristal bening berjatuhan dari matanya, berusaha keras untuk memperoleh ketenangannya kembali. "K-Kenapa kau melihatku? A-Aku ti-tidak ingin kau me-melihatnya."

Chanyeol memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu sekalipun aku ingin melakukannya." Bibirnya menuruni leher Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku menghapus sentuhan bajingan itu pada tubuhmu." Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuhmu. Aku ingin tercandu olehmu." Ia tidak yakin apa yang ia katakan atau bahkan ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Faktanya, ia malah menyukainya. Itu hanya pengaruh kecil yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menggeser tangannya. Beberapa butir airmata membekas di bola matanya, _eye-liner _juga berantakan disudut matanya, tapi ia menunjukkan pada Chanyeol sebuah senyuman penuh gairah. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menolakku."

"Aku tak bisa menolakmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu." Ia tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. "Sekali aku menatapmu, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menginginkanmu. Kau benar-benar menggoda." Ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun menempel pada Chanyeol, mendesah pelan saat lidah mereka berdansa bersama. Terdapat semburat merah di pipinya saat bibir mereka berpisah. Baekhyun menguburkan wajahnya pada dada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak untuk sekarang."

**To Be Continued**

_Gimana? Apakah udah pusing baca chapter ini? Saya juga pusing nerjemahinnya. Oh ya, kalau ada yang dibingungkan, boleh tanya-tanya kok. Sama yang kemaren nanya mau manggil saya pake apa, terserah kalian deh, mau kakak, chingu, Ryuu, author, boleh kok. _Yang nanya saya shipper siapa, saya ini CHANBAEK-HARD SHIPPER /LOL/ Ada juga yang pengen lebih dekat sama saya, saya juga pengen lebih dekat sama kalian, termasuk yang nggak punya akun juga, saya juga pengen lebih dekat sama kalian semuanya~_ Haha. __Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to __**sleeplessbeauty9**__ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction. See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	7. 06

_Hallo, readers-deul~_  
_Long time no see, ya XD Saya minta maaf dulu soalnya udah nggak update this whole week, soalnya bener-bener nggak ada waktu. Tapi saya berusaha menyelesaikan fiksi ini di sela-sela waktu saya, walaupun a bit rush, saya harap ini nggak mengecewakan kalian semua, ya. Oh ya, tadinya saya udah post ini, tapi ternyata ada satu part dari chapter ini yang ke potong, jadi saya hapus terus saya post lagi deh, sorry XD Happy reading~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 6: Sound The Alarm**

**Warning: Contain typos, confusing and harsh words everywhere**

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. "Ayo. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ia tersenyum cerah dan menempatkan tangannya pada gagang pintu berwarna hitam.

"Mengapa harus tergesa-gesa?"

Chanyeol memandang bingung pada Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Kau yang meminta-" Ia tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke arah pintu. Ia sangat heran terhadap tingkah Baekhyun. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa kelakuan Baekhyun kembali seperti pelacur menggairahkan yang ia temui kemarin malam.

"Kita punya waktu semalaman untuk melarikan diri." Bibir Baekhyun membentuk senyuman seksi lalu ia membenturkan badannya pada badan Chanyeol, tangannya menuruni jeans Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersandar pada lehernya, nafas hangatnya menggelitik kulit Chanyeol sebelum ia berkata dengan nada menggoda, _"Let's have some fun first."_

Chanyeol gemetar karena sentuhan Baekhyun. "B-Baek, kita tidak seharusnya-" nafasnya tersenggal ketika pria berambut _brunette_ itu menggesekkan penis mereka berdua.

"_Sesuatu yang lain_ mengatakan padaku sebaliknya." Ucap Baekhyun disela nafasnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Tangannya bekerja pada jeans Chanyeol, membuka kancingnya dengan mudah tanpa memutuskan bibir mereka. Suara dari bibir yang saling bertemu dan suara dari resleting Chanyeol yang diturunkan memenuhi ruangan hingga Baekhyun menyudahi ciuman mereka dan berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengarahkan matanya ke bawah, melihat Baekhyun, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengantisipasi. Pikirannya mulai berdebat apakah ini termasuk ide yang bagus atau bukan. Baekhyun adalah orang yang menyuruhnya kemari unuk menyelamatkannya, jadi mereka harus segera pergi…benar kan?

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh gairah saat ia menarik jeans yang menutupinya dari hal yang paling ia inginkan.

_Sialan._ Chanyeol berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. _Aku tak bisa mengatakan tidak padanya. _Ia menutup matanya dan meloloskan desahan pelan saat ia merasakan lidah Baekhyun meluncur dengan halus pada penisnya.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Tao menjerit, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa terlalu kencang saat ia merasakan sebuah lidah menggelitik di dadanya, menjilati _air asin_ yang menuruni dadanya.

Kris menyeruput _tequila_ yang berlumuran di _abs_ Tao yang berisi. Ia dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menangkap potongan lemon yang berada diantara bibir Tao.

Tao menggigit lemon tersebut untuk menahan berada di mulutnya lebih lama. Bibir mereka bertempur dengan seksi antara satu dengan yang lainnya saat mereka memperebutkan lemon tersebut. Tetapi, Kris jelas terlihat sebagai pemenang dalam hal memperebutkan lemon dari bibir Tao. Bar di penuhi dengan tawa dan teriakan saat acara _body shot_-minum di atas badan seseorang- selesai.

"Baiklah, berhenti bermain-main," Joonmyun, salah satu bartender, mengatakan hal tersebut pada rekan kerjanya. "Kembali bekerja."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tao meloncat turun dari _counter _dan memakai baju abu-abunya. "Aku sedang melakukan pekerjaanku. Tugas kita adalah menyajikan minuman, dan aku sedang menyajikan pada pelanggan minumannya."

"Yeah, Aku sangat puas dengan pelayanan disini." Kris menyeringai saat ia menyeka beberapa tetes _tequila_ yang berceceran di dagunya. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk memesan minuman lain, jika kau tahu benar apa maksudku." Ia menatap Tao dari atas ke bawah dengan lapar dan tidak melewatkan untuk melihat rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Joonmyun memutar bola mata cokelatnya pada pria _blonde_ itu saat ia mengocok minuman di dalam sebuah botol _shaker_ berwarna silver. _"Fucking perv…"_ ia menggumam.

Tao melihat jam pada layar komputer. "Joonmyun, Aku ingin istirahat."

"Secepat ini?" Joonmyun bertanya. Ia melihat jam pada layar komputer di sebelah bar dengan wajah tidak percaya saat ia sedang menghias minumannya. "Sial, padahal kurasa kau baru saja datang."

"Aku akan kembali dalam satu setengah jam." Ia tersenyum pada Joonmyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris, memberi isyarat dengan jarinya pada Kris untuk mengikutinya, dan seperti anak yang baik, Kris mengikutinya. Tao menuntunnya menuju sebuah pintu di belakang bar. Mereka masuk menuju ruangan penyimpanan minuman keras yang luas. Tao menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Mereka berdua tahu mengapa mereka berada di sini. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Tao menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kris, dan meraih bibirnya. Ciuman panas itu membuat mereka berdua gila. Tangan mereka saling membelai kulit pasangan masing-masing seperti saat pertama kali mereka mengalami sensasi yang luar biasa dari lidah mereka yang bergulat saling mendominasi.

"Langsung pada intinya, huh?" Kris mengatakan dengan nada terhibur dan terengah-engah diantara ciumannya.

"Kita hanya punya satu setengah jam," Tao berbicara sama seperti dirinya, kehabisan nafas. "Aku sudah menginginkan untuk bercinta denganmu semalaman."

"Aku juga, _baby_." Kris mendorong Tao pada rak-rak yang penuh dengan minuman keras selagi Tao mengalungkan lengannya disekitar leher Kris dan kakinya terletak di pinggang Kris, bibir mereka saling bertabrakan. Mereka mendorong beberapa botol minuman keras ke lantai, botol-botol tersebut pecah sebab bertubrukan dengan lantai. Cairan berwarna cokelat, bening, dan biru berceceran di atas lantai.

Mereka berpindah ke atas lantai. Memastikan untuk menghindar dari gelas-gelas yang pecah, Tao berbaring pada tempat yang tidak terkena cairan maupun pecahan kaca. Ia dengan cepat melepas _jeans-_nya sendiri, begitupun dengan Kris. Tepat ketika _jeans _mereka berdua telah lepas, Tao meraih wajah Kris dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kris memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam Tao. "Seseorang sudah siap, ternyata." Ia menyeringai.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu..."

"Aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama kalau begitu." Kris dengan cepat mempersiapkan dirinya, dan mendorong penisnya yang berdenyut-denyut ke dalam Tao.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah alarm berbunyi mengagetkan mereka dan sebuah lampu berwarna merah menyala.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?"_ Kris mengerang, keinginan melakukan seks-nya hancur tiba-tiba.

Tao menutup mulut dengan tangannya sambil menatap pada Kris dengan terkejut. "Sepertinya temanmu tertangkap."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Sehun berjalan ke sebuah tempat sempit menuju salah satu _Champagne Room_. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna merah dengan nomor 30 terukir disana. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengetuk pintunya dua kali dengan buku jarinya. Terdengar sebuah hembusan nafas, suara dari sesuatu yang pecah, langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, dan sebuah suara 'tunggu sebentar' yang datang dari balik pintu.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan dengan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat Luhan membuka pintu dengan wajah panik. Celana putih ketatnya tidak terkancing, ia juga tidak menggunakan atasan sama sekali, membuat Sehun sedikit 'bangun'. Rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, tidak terlihat halus seperti biasanya, tapi _make up_-nya terpasang dengan rapi.

"Oh, Sehun, ternyata kau," Luhan bernafas lega. Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding belakangnya sebelum kembali menatap pada Sehun. "Jam kerjaku baru akan mulai satu setengah jam lagi…" ia berharap Sehun bisa memahami maksud dari kata-katanya.

"_That's okay,"_ Sehun tersenyum dan meraba sakunya. "Aku bahkan tidak membawa uang sepeserpun."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya dan terlihat kebingungan. "Oh…lalu mengapa kau kemari?"

"Apakah kau mengijinkanku masuk?" Ia tersenyum.

Wajah khawatir Luhan terpenuhi dengan ketidakyakinan sekarang. "Um, kurasa, ya." Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan membuka pintu membiarkan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya masuk kedalam.

Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan familiar yang ia kunjungi kemarin malam. Saat ia mengambil nafas, ia mencium aroma yang menyerupai _strawberries_ dan sebelumnya tidak tercium olehnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menyadari peralatan Luhan tercecer di sekitar kursi kulit berwarna hitam. Terdapat sebuah kaca dengan bingkai kayu berwarna cokelat di dinding tempat peralatan _make-up_ Luhan.

Luhan menutup pintu dengan pelan. "Jadi…uh, ada apa?"

Sehun memutar badannya untuk menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia menggapai lengannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Whoa," Luhan terjatuh dalam pelukan Sehun. Tangannya berada pada dada bidang Sehun, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun. Aroma parfumnya benar-benar kuat dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merasa nyaman. Ia juga merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya sendiri menjadi lebih cepat. "S-Sehun…"

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, tapi," ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Luhan. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kehidupan ini jika saja kau juga memintaku untuk melakukannya."

Pipi Luhan seperti tersiram cat berwarna merah muda yang merona, ia merasa malu. Luhan mencoba untuk menatap Sehun, tetapi kepalanya ditahan oleh Sehun agar tetap berada di dada bidangnya. "A-ap…Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Salah satu temanku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan penari lain dari sini. Hal ini membuatku memikirkanmu." Sehun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. "Aku menyadari jika aku menginginkanmu lebih dari seorang _stripper_ untuk kesenangan semalam."

Mata Luhan melembut dan tubuhnya memanas. "Sehun-"

Merasakan ketegangan yang dialami Luhan, Sehun mendorong Luhan menjauh darinya. _"I-I'm sorry."_ Ia melihat ke arah lain, merasa malu. "Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang kulakukan sebelum datang kemari. Lu-lupakan saja perkataanku." Ia berjalan melewati Luhan, menuju ke pintu.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

Ia berhenti saat ia sudah memegang gagang pintu berwarna hitam itu. Ia hanya berdiri memandang pintu.

Sang penari terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menemukan sedikit keberanian untuk berbicara. "Aku bergabung dengan pelayanan-seks tanpa perasaan apapun. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mencari kesenangan." Ia menggenggam tangannya saat berbicara. "Aku selalu merasa senang ketika aku melihat wajahmu ditengah keramaian. Tubuhku menjadi semakin panas ketika aku mengetahui matamu memandangku."

Sehun menutup matanya sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari perkatan Luhan yang didengarnya. Ia tidak ingin terpengaruh begitu saja.

"Aku kehilangan selera terhadap klien yang lain. Aku telah menyadari bahwa aku hanya melakukannya demi uang. Segalanya tidak membuatku bahagia kecuali saat aku tahu kau datang mengunjungiku. Aku tak lagi merasakan kesenangan seperti yang kurasakan dulu karena aku hanya merasa senang ketika bersamamu."

Sehun membalikkan badannya, terkejut. Ia menyadari betapa lemahnya Luhan tergambar jelas saat Luhan menggenggam kedua tangannya, gemetar. "Luhan,"

"Kita sudah diberitahu, oleh pemilik klub, untuk tidak pernah mengungkapkan nama asli kita pada para klien. Aku dipanggil dengan nama panggungku saat aku melakukan pelayanan dengan klien lain, tapi denganmu… Aku mempercayakan padamu nama asliku tanpa alasan apapun. Kau adalah satu-satunya klien yang mengetahui nama asliku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini, tapi," Ia memandang Sehun dengan mata _doe_-nya, poninya terlihat cukup berantakan. "Kupikir aku mungkin memiliki perasaan untukmu."

Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, nafasnya tertahan di dada. Ia tidak bisa percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"_Oh man,"_ Luhan meletakkan tangan di wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tidak bisa berhenti. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu." Ia membelakangi Sehun dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan posisi kedua tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya dan tersamarkan oleh suara musik yang berdentum dari _speakers._

Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tidak tahu betapa senang aku mendengarnya." Ia mencium tengkuk Luhan yang halus. "Maukah kau membiarkan aku mengeluarkanmu dari sini?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Tatap aku, Luhan."

Ia dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan dari wajahnya dan melihat Sehun melewati bahunya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat Sehun mencium bibirnya. Ia mendesah halus ketika ciuman itu lebih dalam. Ia membiarkan matanya melihat pada jam di dinding kamarnya. Ia hanya punya delapan belas menit sebelum jam kerjanya mulai. Ia lalu mendorong Sehun, dan tersenyum, "Aku ingin melakukan _quickie_ sebelum jam kerjaku mulai."

Bibir Sehun membentuk senyuman mengerikan. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan padaku dua kali."

Tiba-tiba, suara alarm berdering diantara mereka dan lampu berwarna merah menyala.

Mata _doe_ Luhan melebar ketika ia mendengar alarm tersebut. Ia menatap kaget pada Sehun.

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya tentang alarm itu.

"Seseorang mencoba untuk melarikan diri."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

"Kau datang lagi!" Bibir indah Jongin membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia berjalan menuju Kyungsoo. "Kupikir aku mungkin menakutimu kemarin malam."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah parah ketika ia merasakan aura seksi Jongin yang menuju padanya. Ia memainkan ujung kemejanya untuk menghindari _eye contact_ dengan Jongin. "Aku, uh, Aku dibawa kemari oleh temanku lagi."

Jongin berhenti di depan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. "_Well_, kemana mereka semua?"

"Uh," Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling berharap menemukan jawaban. "M-mereka sedang _bersenang-senang_." Itu bukanlah kalimat tepat yang ia cari…

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak _bersenang-senang_ untuk diri kita sendiri?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya menjauh dari pintu masuk.

"J-Jongin-"

"Shhh…" Jongin meletakkan satu jarinya pada bibirnya sendiri sambil menoleh kebelakang, menatap Kyungsoo. "Ketika kita di _dance floor _ kau harus memanggilku Kai. Itu nama panggungku."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya saat ia melewati tirai merah bersama Jongin. Terdapat sebuah panggung kosong dengan sebuah kursi kayu di atasnya. Sebuah kerumunan dari pria-pria yang bernafsu memenuhi ruangan saat lampu strobo menyala. Kerumunan itu berubah menjadi liar saat mereka melihat Kai memulai penampilannya.

Kai berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga di sisi panggung, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di gandengannya, lalu mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dari saku belakangnya, yang mungkin Kyungsoo tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari bahwa borgol itu sama seperti yang ia gunakan kemarin malam dan ia menunjukannya pada kerumunan pria dengan senyuman mengerikan terlukis di wajahnya. Kerumunan tersebut menjadi lebih liar dan gila, meneriakkan agar segera memborgol lelaki itu di kursinya. Kai melakukan seperti apa yang di perintahkan. Ia memborgol tangan Kyungsoo kebelakang kursi dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak di atas kursinya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Kai meletakkan tangan di atas celana _jeans_-nya. Ia menatap pada bola mata berwarna cokelat gelap menggoda yang berada di hadapannya. Ia merasa badannya memanas ketika Kai menjilat bibir selembut beludru-nya.

Kai duduk di atas Kyungsoo dan menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Ia menatap penonton sambil terus bergerak di atas Kyungsoo, menarik perhatian para penonton. Ia menyeringai dan menekankan pinggangnya pada Kyungsoo. Uang mulai berhamburan di atas panggung dalam jumlah besar. Dan Kai menyukainya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang saat kai menambah kecepatan gerakannya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam perasaan aneh dari banyak mata yang menatapi dirinya dengan penuh nafsu. Ketika sang penari tiba-tiba berhenti, Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Kai melepas kaus yang dipakainya lalu membuangnya ke sisi panggung tanpa peduli. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia terlalu bergairah melihat Kai tanpa busana lagi.

Kai menyeringai melihat tindakan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menuju Kyungsoo, memegang dagunya, membuat Kyungsooo berhadap-hadapan dengannya, dan berkata, "Ketika kau berkelakuan malu-malu seperti itu, kau membuatku lebih menginginkanmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ia tersentak ketika Kai tiba-tiba mendekat.

"Kau membuatku semakin menginginkanmu saja." Kai berbisik sebelum menghilangkan segala jarak diantara mereka.

Ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan membuat Kyungsoo hampir tak bisa bernafas. Ia mencoba untuk menghirup udara ketika bibir mereka terpisah beberapa detik. Ketika lidah Kai memasuki mulutnya, memperdalam ciumannya, semua itu terlalu berlebihan untuk Kyungsoo. Lidahnya menyerang balik lidah Kai dengan lemah saat Kai menguasainya. Sebuah benang _saliva_ tipis menetes dari bibirnya ketika Kai memutus ciumannya. Ia menjadi panas dan kacau saat ia melihat ke arah lelaki dihadapannya.

Kai mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian seksi. _"You ready for more?"_

Nafas Kyungsoo perlahan menjadi normal kembali. Menatap langsung pada bola mata cokelat gelap sang penari, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, suara alarm berdering diantara mereka dan lampu berwarna merah menyala.

Kai melihat ke arah alarm dengan tatapan kebingungan. Ia perlu beberapa menit untuk menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi setelah ia menyadarinya, ia dengan cepat melepaskan borgol Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa seseorang mencoba untuk melarikan diri." Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Chanyeol terengah-engah saat ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berlumuran _sperm_-nya. Sebuah senyum kepuasan terlukis di wajahnya. "_Fuck_, Baek, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Baekhyun menelan dan menyeka sisa _sperm_ Chanyeol yang berceceran dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku merasa seperti telah memberimu _reward_ lebih awal." Ia berdiri tepat ketika Chanyeol merapikan celananya. "Ayo pergi."

Chanyeol menanggukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kabur, masih mencoba untuk turun dari ketinggian yang didapatnya dari Baekhyun. Ia kesusahan untuk membuka pintunya.

Baekhyun tertawa pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol dengan tangannya sendiri , sedangkan tangannya yang lain membuka pintu kayu berwarna merah. Ia menuntun Chanyeol untuk keluar dari tempat sempit itu, melewati beberapa pintu. Kemudian berbelok, mereka berjalan sedikit lebih jauh hingga mereka sampai di pintu metal berwarna abu-abu. Sebuah tanda tergantung diatasnya dengan warna merah bertuliskan _'EXIT'_. "Ini adalah satu-satunya pintu keluar yang tidak terdapat kamera." Baekhyun berkata dengan cemas. "Pintu ini hampir selalu dikunci, tapi kadang-kadang, pemilik membiarkan pintu ini tidak terkunci untuk beberapa alasan."

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol bertanya meyakinkannya.

"_Oh fuck yeah!"_ Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan gembira. Ia mendorong gagang pintu berwarna abu-abu dan berhasil terbuka dengan sebuah bunyi 'klik'.

Tiba-tiba, suara alarm berdering diantara mereka dan lampu berwarna merah menyala.

"_Damn_, itu keras sekali," Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya untuk menutupi kedua telinganya saat suara keras itu berdengung di telinganya. Ia tiba-tiba berbalik dan melihat dua pria yang lebih pendek darinya, sepertinya ia memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan mungkin juga seumuran dengannya, berdiri dalam jarak dekat di belakang mereka.

"Ah, ah, ah," sebuah suara berbunyi. "Kupikir itu bukanalah ide bagus, Baekhyun. Menjauh dari pintu."

Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika ia menyadari suara itu adalah suara pemilik klub. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan untuk menghadap dua orang pria pemilik klub. "Mr. Kim, tolong-"

"Dan kau," ia mendecak beberapa kali menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya pada Chanyeol. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan penariku?"

**To Be Continued**

_Gimana? Chapter ini masih belum bisa kan jawab pertanyaan di kepala kalian? Saya jamin, chapter depan bakal ngejawab pertanyaan kalian semua. **Visit my twitter: holadyho**. **Kaioppaya,** saya udah follow kamu, but you still unfollowed me :( _

_Oh ya, maaf saya super telat update, soalnya saya super sibuk, begitu pas mau update, tiba-tiba denger berita dari Kris yang you-know-what-i-mean, tiba-tiba saya jadi ngedown, kalian juga pasti, kan? Gimanapun, Kris or WuFan still be my strongest, bravest, and badass leader! Saya nggak bisa ngebayangin gimana perasaan member EXO yang lain, terutama Tao, yang selama ini selalu bergantung sama WuFan, pasti mereka juga shock dan sedih. __WuFan bikin keputusan seperti itu pasti punya alasan dan konflik internal yang dia nggak bisa bilang sama member lain dan kita. __However, respect every decisions that he made is all we can do, if that's the one that makes him happy, even if it's hurts a lot, then we should let him go :) WuFan wouldn't leave his Galaxy Ocean, or even EXO. He is just leave SM. We A12e One, remember? So, be strong guys, don't let this matter sinking you down :)_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to **sleeplessbeauty9** who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction. See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_


	8. 07

_Hallo, readers-deul~_  
_Long time no see, long time no see, haha. Maaf ya kalo ada yang nungguin sampe karatan XD saolnya saya udah nggak bisa update kilat lagi, many things to handle. Yang penasaran, cerita aslinya sampe 12 chapter, authornya juga janji bikinin epilog, terus, jangan khawatir disini OT12 kok, nggak ada yang dikurangin, setiap couple ada, OTP ya :) dan maaf buat readers yang rada nggak ngerti sama ceritanya, saya sudah berusaha jiwa dan raga membuat kalian semua mengerti dan paham sama ceritanya, jadi saya minta maaf banget kalo masih ada juga yang nggak ngerti /bow/ Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk makhluk-makhluk di luar sana yang penasaran soal perasaan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Check this out~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 7: Mine**

**Warning: Contain typos everywhere and confusing words**

"Dan kau," ia mendecak beberapa kali menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya pada Chanyeol. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan penariku?" Salah satu pemilik klub yang memiliki wajah sedikit bulat daripada pemilik lainnya yang berbadan kurus, menekan tombol pada sebuah remote yang berada di tangannya. Menyebabkan suara dari alarm mati seketika.

"M-Mr. Kim, tolong, A-Ak-Aku hanya-" Baekhyun tergagap, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Ka-ka-kami tidak mencoba melakukan apapun. Kami hanya, um…"

"Kau mencoba untuk lari dariku." Mr. Kim berkata mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Baekhyun, memberinya tatapan remeh saat ia mengetahui bahwa penarinya sedang berbohong.

"Kau tak punya bukti apapun untuk itu." Chanyeol menyahut. Ia mencoba untuk membuat alasan yang meyakinkan. "_Just so you know_, kami sedang bercinta disini dan punggungnya membentur pintu." Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, berakting dengan baik tentang kebohongannya.

Mr. Kim mengeluarkan suara tawa yang merdu. "Minseok, berikan padaku 'bukti'nya." Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Minseok.

Minseok mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih kecil. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Jongdae. Ini adalah pelanggaran pertamanya selama empat tahun."

Bibir Jongdae menggertak mendengar komentar Minseok. "Aku tidak bisa santai menghadapi orang yang tidak mematuhiku."

Sebuah kerumunan secara cepat terbentuk dibelakang sang pemilik klub di dalam tempat sempit itu karena rasa penasaran mereka tentang penyebab suara alarm. _Strippers _dan para tamu sama-sama ingin melihat adegan yang mulai menjelaskan rasa penasaran mereka. Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin mencari tempat yang paling depan, mereka terlihat khawatir saat mereka menatap kedua teman mereka.

"Apakah ini terlihat familiar untuk kalian berdua?" Jongdae mengibaskan sebuah _note_ di tengah kedua jarinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap. _Sial, _pikir Chanyeol. _Sepertinya aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat Baekhyun melompat ke pelukanku tadi._

"Salah satu pelanggan setiaku menemukan ini di lantai setelah penampilanmu, Baekhyun. Sangat aneh bahwa kertas ini berada di ruanganku tepat setelah aku mendapatkan laporan dari pelanggan tentang penampilanmu yang tidak memuaskan."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, seperti seoarang anak yang sedang dimarahi oleh orang tuanya.

Jongdae memulai membuka _note_ itu. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini kau begitu puitis. Maksudku, benarkah?" Ia mengamati _note_ tersebut dan membacanya dengan nada yang menggelikan. "'_Seharusnya aku mengabaikan perasaan yang tumbuh untukmu. Menghapusnya seperti air melunturkan pasir, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku merasakan segalanya ketika menatapmu. Aku telah lama menunggu seseorang sepertimu datang. Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah kau nyata? Selamatkan aku.'_" Ia lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya setelah ia selesai membaca. "Ini benar-benar menggelikan, aku hampir saja mual." Ia menyobek surat itu dengan tatapan tidak suka yang terdapat di wajah tirusnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat ia sudah benar-benar malu. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menahan air mata yang ingin sekali melarikan diri dari matanya. _Mengapa?_

"_Fuck you, man."_ Chanyeol iritasi. "Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Jongdae menekuk salah satu kakinya, membiarkan berat tubuhnya ditahan oleh satu kaki, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, benar-benar tidak mengiraukan Chanyeol. "Katakan padaku, Minseok," ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _partner_-nya, tapi tatapan matanya terarah pada Baekhyun. "Apa yang harus kulakukan jika salah satu 'Malaikat' ku tidak lagi menghormatiku?"

Baekhyun merasakan keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya dan tatapannya hanya mengarah ke lantai. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketika ia merasakan hangatnya air mata tumpah dari matanya. _Seharusnya semuanya tidak berakhir seperti ini!_

Minseok tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah _partner_-nya."_Well_, Aku percaya jika kau bisa menunjukkan 'Kuasa Tuhan', Jongdae."

Sudut bibir tipis Jongdae membentuk _evil smile_ yang bahkan dapat membuat Chanyeol menjadi ketakutan. "Itu benar. " Ia menatap tangannya sendiri dengan sadis. "Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu satu pelajaran." Ia mulai berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mr. Kim, tidak," Luhan berteriak dan hampir melangkah ke depan, tapi Sehun memegang tangannya lalu menahannya. "Jangan sakiti dia!"

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang gemetar. Ia menatap pada lelaki di sampingnya saat kata-kata Kris tadi menggema di kepalanya. _"Aku __juga mendengar dari para penjaga jika beberapa dari mereka banyak yang disiksa__." _Matanya melebar khawatir dan menatap Jongdae. Mengikuti nalurinya, Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun. Ia mendorong pintu metal dibelakang mereka dan berlari keluar di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Sial!" Jongdae berlari mengejar mereka; Minseok berlari beberapa detik setelah Jongdae.

"CHANYEOL/BAEKHYUN!" Enam orang meneriakkan nama mereka bersamaan. Mereka semua berlari mengejar kedua teman mereka.

Hujan telah membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun basah kuyup dengan seketika. Menarik Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya, Chanyeol berlari sambil menyelinap diantara mobil-mobil yang terparkir seperti kerumunan. Ia berlari menuju ke hutan di seberang jalan. _Aku tak bisa...Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terluka._Ia berpikir sampil berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa berhenti berlari, ia merasa seperti kakinya bergerak sendiri. Kilat menyambar dan ia menghindari pepohonan yang sepertinya mencoba untuk mencegahnya untuk berlari.

"Chanyeol, pelan-pelan," Baekhyun berteriak diantara suara-suara guntur yang bergemuruh, "Kurasa kita telah membuatnya tersesat."

Chanyeol melihat melewati bahunya dan perlahan menurunkan kecepatannya. Ia berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa tiada orang lain yang mengikuti mereka. Ia mencoba untuk mengambil nafas dan meletakkan tangan di dada saat ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat keras.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, meletakkkan tangan di lututnya dan mencoba mengambil nafas. "K…Ku pikir kau tidak akan….berhenti." Ia terengah-engah.

Chanyeol tertawa saat ia menyeka air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak berpikir akan melakukannya."

Suara guntur bergemuruh. "…melakukan…untuk?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol menatap pada Baekhyun."Aku tidak mendengarnya karena suara guntur."

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan Chanyeol. _Eyeliner_-nya berantakan karena air hujan dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti mempunyai _dark circles_ di bawah matanya. Kausnya melekat pada tubuhnya, menjadi transparan karena basah oleh air hujan, memamerkan kulit seputih susu air berjatuhan dari poni cokelat terangnya ke rerumputan di bawah. Pipinya berwarna merah muda. Baekhyun menatap tepat di kedua mata Chanyeol dan bertanya dengan bibir bergetar. "Kenapa kau melakukannya untukku?"

Dibalik tatapan matanya, jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang. Disaat ia berusaha keras mengambil nafas setelah berlari dengan sangat kencang, tampilan Baekhyun yang basah dan seksi semakin membuat segalanya kacau. Ia menutup bibirnya dan menggaruk leher belakangnya, melihat ke segala arah, apapun, kecuali sang penari. "Aku, uh, Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar mendengar komentar Chanyeol, hampir saja tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol. Cahaya kilat menyambar-nyambar diantara pepohonan, sedikit menerangi mereka dari gelapnya malam. Ia menggosok lengannya sendiri, mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari dinginnya hujan.

Chanyeol merasa seperti ia bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya di tengah suara guntur. "Penolong macam apa aku ini, jika aku membiarkanmu terluka?" Ia menutup matanya sebentar, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tak bisa hanya berdiri dan membiarkan sesuatu seperti itu terjadi. Aku akan terlihat seperti pengecut jika aku melakukannya. Lagipula, Mr. Kim sialan itu tak akan berani menyentuhkan tangannya padamu."

"Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu." sahut Baekhyun, menyeka _eyeliner_ yang berantakan di bawah matanya saat ia berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya saat ia kebingungan "Kau yang memintaku menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja," Baekhyun mengusap _eyeliner_ yang berceceran dari jarinya, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu."

"Beban?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keinginan egoisku membebanimu. Fakta bahwa kau sudah melakukan hal sebanyak ini padaku pasti membuatmu merasa terbebani. Kita bahkan tidak kenal satu sama lain secara personal." Ia menertawakan hidupnya, mengasihani diri sendiri. "Betapa bodoh diriku untuk memikirkan-"

"Kau ingin tinggal bersamaku?"

Baekhyun berhenti ditengah-tengah kalimat ketika Chanyeol menyelanya. Ia melihat sebuah senyuman yang cerah, dan seringaian bodoh terpampang di wajahnya. "Apa…?"

"Apakah kau ingin tinggal bersamaku?" Chanyeol mengulanginya.

Baekhyun menjadi bingung dan iritasi. "_Seriously_, apakah kau mengerti apa yang barusan ku katakan?"

"Aku mengerti," Chanyeol meneruskan senyumnya. "Tapi aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu; aku ingin bersama denganmu setelah hal ini."

Wajah Baekhyun berwarna merah dan terlihat kaget. "Ap...?"

"Biar ku jelaskan." Ia memulai, "Awalnya, ketika aku membaca _note_-mu pagi ini, aku tidak merasa aku punya hak untuk menolak permintaan bantuanmu. Kupikir itu sedikit menganggu, dan sejujurnya, aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan untuk melakukannya, tapi aku bukan tipe seseorang yang akan datang begitu saja jika ada orang lain membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku menghabiskan seharian memikirkan tentangmu." Senyumnya memudar, "Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari kepalaku. Aku harus memastikan jika kau benar-benar membutuhkanku ketika aku sampai di klub. Ketika kau meloncat ke pelukanku, aku sadar bahwa kau benar-benar menginginkanku untuk menyelamatkanmu." lalu senyumnya menghilang.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju Chanyeol perlahan.

Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan teliti saat ia melangkah menuju dirinya. "Ketika kau menampilkan _lap dance_-mu kepada sampah menjijikkan itu, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikimu, menyentuhmu. Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu dengan mudah. Aku harus memilikimu, tidak hanya tubuhmu tapi _dirimu_._" _Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau benar, kita tidak saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi," ketika Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya, Chanyeol menatap ke bawah. "Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merubah tingkah lakunya. Merasa gugup, ia tertawa kikuk. "Berbicara soal egois. Sepertinya _aku_ adalah satu-satunya yang paling egois disini." Ia meneruskan tawa kikuknya, mencoba untuk memecah suasana tegang yang tanpa sengaja ia ciptakan sendiri. "Hey, ayo pergi dari guyuran hujan ini." Ia menunjuk ke arah yang ia pikir mungkin klub. "Aku yakin jika kita kembali ke klub, teman-temanku-"

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya disekitar bahu Chanyeol dan mengunci bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang menggairahkan.

Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi. Matanya melebar karena ciuman tiba-tiba tetapi menggairahkan dan sangat singkat yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya.

"Chanyeol, ini semua salahmu." Baekhyun mengistirahatkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol.

Hujan perlahan mulai mereda. Kata-kata Baekhyun menggantung berat di jantungnya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh ramping Baekhyun.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku kemarin malam? Kau bilang padaku bahwa aku adalah orang tercantik yang pernah kau lihat."

Chanyeol separuh hati menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Ya, Aku mengingatnya."

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol menjawab, "Dengan seluruh hatiku."

"Itulah sebabnya ini semua salahmu."

"Huh?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun mengatakannya.

"Aku benci diriku yang sebenarnya." Baekhyun berkata lirih, "Aku tak pernah menyukai diriku sendiri. Aku selalu ingin bahagia tapi aku tak pernah berpikir aku berhak mendapatkannya. Itulah yang kurasakan, sampai kau datang." Ia merasa tangannya mulai gemetar karena gugup. "Kau membuatku merasa..."

"Spesial...?" dalam kegelapan itu, Chanyeol mencoba menebak kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Karena itulah ini semua salahmu!" Ia berteriak.

Chanyeol menyadari _handphone_-nya bergetar di saku celananya. Berasumsi bahwa itu adalah Kris yang menncoba menghubunginya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan membiarkannya terus bergetar. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk lelaki itu lebih erat dalam pelukannya. "Jadi kau hanya merasa bermasalah karena aku telah membuat dirimu merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun merasa kedua pipinya memanas karena itu ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada hoodie Chanyeol yang sudah basah kuyup. "Kadang aku bisa saja lancang. Aku benci bangun pagi tapi aku mengharapkan sarapan sudah tersedia untukku ketika aku bangun. Aku suka bergulung di bawah selimut dan aku benci mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tapi aku suka mendekorasi. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk apapun yang akan kulakukan dan aku sangat tidak rapi dan tidak teratur. Oh dan aku punya obsesi aneh dengan seks." Ia menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya yang meilhat ke arahnya kebingungan. "Aku adalah _roommate_ terburuk yang pernah ada."

Chanyeol tertawa pada pernyataan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat serius. "Aku sudah punya _roommate _yang punya kebiasaan sama denganmu." Ia tersenyum pada lelaki pendek yang berada di pelukannya. "Apakah itu berarti kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

"Selama kau tidak merasakannya sebagai sebuah beban," Baekhyun mengubah pandangannya menjadi menatap tanah.

Chanyeol membekap wajah ramping Baekhyun kedua tangan besarnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke atas. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua bebanmu." Menghapus jarak diantara bibir mereka, ia lalu berbisik, "Karena sekarang kau milikku, Baekhyun."

**To Be Continued**

_Gimana readers-deul chapter ini? Apakah masih ada yang nggak dimengerti? Kalo masih nggak ngerti tanya-tanya juga boleh kok. Buat readers yang minta Kaisoo atau HunHan atau Kristao dibanyakin, atau NCnya dipanjangin, atau format FF ini dipisah antara Hunhan, Kaisoo, Kristao, ataupun Chanbaek, maaf, saya nggak bisa. Ini bukan FF saya, so that saya nggak bisa ngerubah seenak jidat. Saya ngikutin format FF aslinya, nggak ditambah ataupun dikurangin tiap chapternya. Oh ya, buat readers yang /mungkin/ udah **follow twitter saya holadyho** silahkan mention disana kalau mau di follback, and lets have a chit-chat there /jangan lupa intro dong/ haha XD  
_

_Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to **sleeplessbeauty9** who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	9. 08

_Hallo, readers-deul~_  
_Udah berapa bulan ya saya ngga update? Woow, udah lama banget pastinya, dan saya nggak yakin kalau kalian semua masih nungguin translate-an fiksi ini. Sebenernya udah mau update dari dulu, eh sibuk sama that-university-things, udah gitu mau update udah keburu bulan ramadhan, kan nggak nge-feel kalo baca pas bulan ramadhan XD. Yaudah, akhirnya baru bisa update sekarang. I really did sorry for the very-very late update. I'll try my best in the very next chapter. So, check it out!_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 8: Phone Calls**

**Warning: No re-read! Contain typos everywhere and confusing words**

_BrruuuuuuBrruuuuuuu_

Kris duduk di kursi pengemudi dalam mobil Mercedes hitam miliknya di tempat parkir mobil, benar-benar merasa bingung dan kecewa.

_BrruuuuuuBrruuuuuuu….'Tolong tinggalkan pesan.' Beep. " Ayowaddup? Ini Chanyeol,maaf aku-"_

"Idiot," Kris menekan tombol _'END'_ berwarna merah di handphone-nya dengan iritasi. Ia menekan ulang tombol berwarna hijau bertuliskan _'Redial'_ dan menempatkan handphone itu di telinganya lagi.

_BrruuuuuuBrruuuuuuu_

"Dia tidak menjawabnya, iya kan?" Tao mengucapkannya dengan nada seperti sebuah fakta bukan seperti sedang bertanya. Duduk di sebelah Kris di kursi penumpang, ia mengamati hujan yang turun diluar mobil dengan santai sambil mencari-cari tanda dari Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang mungkin saja secara ajaib muncul dari dalam hutan.

_BrruuuuuuBrruuuuuuu….'Tolong tinggalkan pesan.' Beep. "Ayo waddup? Ini Chanyeol,maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab panggilan. Tinggalkan pesan."_

_Beep._

"ANGKAT TELEPONMU BODOH, DASAR BAJINGAN!" Kris berteriak pada orang yang dihubunginya dan menekan tombol berwarna merah bertuliskan _'END'_. Ia lalu membanting _handphone_-nya ke kursi belakang dan menggumamkan beberapa kata-kata kasar ketika ternyata _handphone_-nya jatuh dan membentur ke dasar mobil. "_God_, bagaimana bisa dia begitu bodoh?! Memangnya orang macam apa yang mau saja pergi dan berlari-lari kehujanan di tengah tempat asing dengan pelacur yang baru saja kau temui, dan bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengangkat telepon bodohmu ketika semua orang kebingungan mencarimu?"

"_Well,_ Kupikir itu sangat manis."

Kris menaikkan alis tebalnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya sambil menatap Tao. "Kau pikir itu manis?"

"Yeah," tatapan Tao bertemu dengan Kris. "Fakta bahwa ia bisa melakukan sesuatu sampai sejauh itu untuk melindungi Baekhyun dari Mr. Kim telah membuktikan bahwa ia _benar-benar_ peduli padanya." Ia menatap lagi ke arah jendela. "Aku hanya berharap bahwa yang lain dapat menemukan mereka, atau para pemilik klub tidak menemukan mereka."

Kris tidak mendengar apapun yang Tao ucapkan setelah ia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah jendela. Ketika Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, ia tanpa sengaja mengekspos _hickey_ yang Kris ciptakan beberapa saat lalu di lehernya saat mereka berada di ruang penyimpanan minuman keras. _Hickey_ lain yang Kris ciptakan kemarin malam bahkan masih terlihat jelas. Kris menatap _hickeys _karyanya lalu ter tersenyum puas. Ia mendekat ke arah Tao, menggapai tangan Tao yang mengenakan cincin berwarna hitam di jari tengahnya dan sebuah gelang hitam di pergelangan tangannya, mencoba untuk membuat Tao menoleh ke arahnya. "Tao,"

Tao tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan tangan Kris di wajahnya. Efek dari tangan Kris yang berada di pipinya membuatnya mengalihkan segala perhatiannya kea rah pria berambut blonde, dan secara tiba-tiba, bibirnya _dikonsumsi_ oleh Kris dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Haruskah kita meneruskan apa yang telah tertunda?" ucap Kris menggoda diantara ciumannya.

Tao emeringkan kepalanya ke arah lain, mencoba untuk menghentikan si pria blonde mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya yang sudah memerah. "Seriously, sekarang kau memikirkan soal seks disaat temanmu mungkin sedang dalam keadaan bahaya?"

"Well, dia tidak mengangkat handphonenya dan aku butuh mengerjakan sesuatu untuk membunuh waktu," Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tao dan berbisik, "Jadi aku berpikir untuk _mengerjakanmu_."

Tao terkekeh dan memutar matanya pada si horny blonde. "Kau terlalu susah untuk ditangani."

"Itulah yang mereka katakan."

"Knock it off." Tao pura-pura memukul lengan Kris dan tertawa pada sex joke mereka yang aneh.

Handphone Kris bordering dan bergetar di bawah kursi Tao. Ia menghela nafas gusar, lalu membungkuk dan mengambil benda berwarna putih itu. Sebuah foto Sehun yang sedang ber-aegyo—yang Kris ambil secara diam-diam ketika sang maknae sedang mabuk di sebuah pesta dan tidak memperhatikannya—tergambar di layar handphonenya. Ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau dengan tulisan 'Answer' dan tanda bergambar 'Speaker' jadi Tao dapat mendengarnya jugal. "Yo, Sehun, apa kau-"

"_Kris, kita tak bisa menemukan mereka." _Suara Sehun di telephone terdengar kelelahan dan menegang.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Chanyeol membekap wajah kecil Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang besar dan mengangkat wajahnya keatas. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya terhadap segala bebanmu," mempersempit jarak diantara bibir mereka, ia lalu berbisik, "Karena sekarang kau milikku, Baekhyun." Ia menempatkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Ciumannya terasa lembut tapi kuat, nyaman tapi penuh paksaan, penuh cinta tapi juga penuh nafsu; segala emosi itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam sebuah ciuman. Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam ke mulut sang penari, lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Baekhyun. Tangan yang tadinya berada di pipi Baekhyun, berpindah ke pinggang kecil Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol, semua itu terasa sangat natural untuk memiliki Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun meleleh oleh ciuman Chanyeol yang berapi-api. Perasaan heboh karena banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya; sebuah senssi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari nafas Chanyeol berhembus di bibir dinginnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan; menggema hingga ke telinganya, dan tangan dingin Chanyeol yang menyentuh kulitnya membuatnya tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Merasakan bibir Baekhyun tersenyum dalam bibirnya, Chanyeol tak bisa untuk menahan dirinya tersenyum juga.

Saat ia melepaskan tautannya, Baekhyun mengeratkan lengannya disekitar leher Chanyeol dan berbisik dengan menggoda di telinganya, "Ayo pergi ke tempatmu. Aku ingin mematahkan ranjang tempatku beristirahat nanti."

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup dan bisikan Baekhyun membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangannya bernyawa karena pemikiran akan tidur bersama Baekhyun lagi. Kejadian pada malam sebelumnya berputar kembali diingatannya dan membuat gairahnya bangkit. Mencocokkan dengan ucapan kasar Baekhyun sebelumnya, suara baritonenya berbicara, "Aku berharap kau berada di ranjangku sekarang."

Baekhyun menyentuhkan jari-jarinya ke leher belakang Chanyeol dengan pelan dan perlahan menyentuh rambut basah di belakang kepalanya. Ia kegelian, sentuhan menggoda membuatnya merinding hingga ke tulang ekor. "Kalau begitu, tak perlu membuang-buang waktu lagi, _hot stuff_." Ia menjatuhkan tangannya melalui lengan semampai Chanyyeol dan menjalin jemari mereka. Baekhyun mulai berjalan melewati arah yang sama seperti ketika mereka masuk ke dalam hutan, menggandeng Chanyeol di belakangnya. "I knew you wanted to fuck me again."

"Kali ini aku tak perlu membayar, benar 'kan?" Chanyeol bercanda.

Baekhyun tertawa dengan cara yang Chanyeol pikir hanya bisa di deskripsikan sebagai kekanakan. Ia melihat Chanyeol melewati baunya; senyumannya bersinar cerah diantara kegelapan, hujan dimalam hari membuat bola matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. "Tidak, kecuali kau sendiri yang menginginkannya."

Bersusah payah melewati semak-semak yang tinggi dan tebal dan dedaunan di tengah hutan, Chanyeol ingat bahwa handphone-nya dalam keadaan mati sejak awal. Tangannya meraih ke saku belakang jeans-nya, berharap jika handphone-nya tidak rusak terkena air hujan, ia lalu mengeluarkan smartphone-nya. Menggeser layar smartphone-nya, tanda pemberitahuannya menunjukkkan bahwa terdapat _21 Missed Calls._ Chanyeol menjadi merasa gelisah ketika mendapati 12 missed calls berasal dari Kris, 6 missed calls berasal dari Sehun, dan 3 lainnya berasal dari juga menyadari bahwa terdapat sebuah voicemail dari Kris. Ia pikir mendengarkan voicemail dari Kris adalah sebuah ide buruk, akhirnya ia mencari nomer Kris di kontaknya dan mengetik namanya disana.

-The EXOtic Dancer-

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa menemukan mereka?" Kris berteriak frustasi di telepon yang menyambung dengan Sehun, suaranya menggema dengan keras di dalam mobilnya yang tidak terlalu luas.

"_Jangan marah padaku." _SuaraSehun berteriak kembali kearah hyung-nya._ "Luhan, Kyungsoo, penari laki-laki yang lain…Jongin, entahlah, dan Aku telah mencari-cari keberadaan mereka dan kami tidak bisa menemukannya."_

"God dammit," Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menghela nafas jengkel.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" Tao bertanya.

"_Sudah kulakukan, sekitar enam kali, tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengangkatnya."_

Tao menatap ke arah Kris. "Apakah kau pikir Mr. Kim sudah menangkap mereka?"

Terdengar suara berisik di telepon dan kemudian suara ceria Luhan muncul dari benda itu. _"Taozi, kami tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda dari Mr. Kim. Aku bersumpah mereka pasti kembali ke dalam klub menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk muncul atau menunjukkan tandanya."_

Bersamaan dengan Luhan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Tao mengetahui kedua manajer pemilik klub kembali kedalam klubnya. Minseok mencoba untuk menenangkan Jongdae yang sangat marah dan membiarkan pintu masuk klub terbuka lebar. "Yeah, mereka baru saja kembali ke dalam klub, tak ada tanda dari Baek bersama mereka."

"_Baguslah." _Luhan menghela nafas lega. _"Aku akan menghubungi Jongin dan yang lainnya dan kami akan kembali ke klub dan mencari mereka di sana."_

"Alright, see you soon, Lu." Tao tersenyum dan melambai pada telepon, sekalipun Luhan tak bisa melihatnya.

Kris menaikkan alisnya, tanda bertanya-tanya pada aksi Tao barusan saat memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa? Aku menyukai Luhan." Tao menjawab dengan tak peduli.

Kris memutar bola matanya dan menekan tombol 'END' untuk menghentikan suara sambungan yang terputus. Ia baru saja akan meletakkan telopnnya ketika rigtone panggilan masuk kembali berbunyi. Kali ini, sebuah foto dari Chanyeol yang terenyum lebar mengerikan tampak di layar telepon. Dengan cepat menekan tombol berwarna hijau, Kris mengarahkan telepon ke telinganya. "Darimana saja kau, bajingan busuk?!"

"_Darimana saja kau, bajingan busuk?!" _Suara Kris terdengar sangat keras, dan penuh amarah mebuat telinga Chanyeol tersakiti.

"Dengar, sebelum kau bertambah marah padaku, Aku minta maaf tak mengangkat teleponmu. Itu, uh-" Chanyeol mencoba mengarang sebuah alasan yang masuk akal. "Kau tahu kan jika _handphone_-ku selalu dalam keadaan _silent_ dan selagi berlari aku tidak merasakannya."

"_Bullshit." _Kris menjawab kasar atas alasannya yang menyedihkan. _"Kau mungkin saja sedang sibuk meniduri pelacur itu di dalam hutan."_

"Diamlah. Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu." Ia menggeram pada Kris.

Chanyeol bisa menebak Kris sedang menyalakan sebuah rokok di seberang jeda sebentar dalam percakapan mereka saat ia mengirup tembakau tersebut. Suara Tao terdengar takut-takut "_Tao ingin tahu jika kau masih bersama Baekhyun."_

"Ia bersamaku, dan, yeah, tentang itu…" Chanyeol terdiam dan hanya mampu menatap sang penari yang menuntunnya keluar dari dalam hutan. "Kris, apakah kau setuju jika ia tinggal bersama kita?"

Diam.

"Agaknya aku berjanji padanya jika dia bisa tinggal bersama kita di apartemen."

"_Are you fucking serious?"_

Sebuah keadaan yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah memenuhi CHanyeol, takut menyebabkan sahabatnya menjadi marah. "Maafkan aku, itu terjadi begitu saja."

Baekhyun tertawa sendiri dalam diam.

Terdapat jeda beberapa menit di percakapan mereka hingga Kris akhirnya menyerah. _"Fine, tapi jika aku mendengar atau melihat kalian berdua bercinta dimanapun di dalam apartemen, kalian berdua berakhir di jalanan. Sekarang, cepat kembali ke klub atau aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua."_

Sebelum Chanyeol bisa mengatakan sesuatu, sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Klub menjadi semakin terlihat diantara pepohonan.

"Teman sekamarmu terdengar seperti bajingan." Baekhyun mengungkapakan secara langsung.

"Ada saatnya ia begitu, tapi kupikir kalian berdua akan cocok." Chanyeol tersenyum aneh.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak sebelum keluar dari dalam hutan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bangunan klub dan bisa merasakan getaran dari musik di dalam klub hingga ke ujung jari-jarinya. Tempat parkir hampir sepi karena klub juga sudah mendekati waktu tutupnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Melepaskan gandengan dari tangan Baekhyun, ia lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun. "Ada yang salah, Baek?"

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini untukku?" Ia bertanya sambil menatap malas pada tempat parkir dan pemandangan dari bangunan klub. "Belum terlambat untuk mengatakan tidak. Aku akan mengerti jika kau tidak _benar-benar_ ingin melakukannya."

"Tentu saja aku mau melakukannya, karena aku mencintai m-" Chanyeol tersentak oleh nafasnya sendiri di tengah-tengah kalimat.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berbalik mengahadap Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "A-apa?"

**To Be Continued**

_Gimana readers-deul chapter ini? __Apakah masih ada yang nggak dimengerti? Kalo masih nggak ngerti tanya-tanya juga boleh kok. __Oh ya, buat readers yang /mungkin/ udah _**_follow twitter saya holadyho_**_ silahkan mention disana kalau mau di follback, and lets have a chit-chat there /jangan lupa intro dong/ haha XD. Ada yg main IG nggak? Saya baru bikin lho **holadyho **juga. Haha XD  
_

_Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to _**_sleeplessbeauty9_**_ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	10. 09

_Hallo, readers-deul._

_It's been a very-very long time. I really did sorry, I'm sucks at update. Recently, I'm very busy. Maaf ya, saya ngospekin maba nih, sebenernya ospek yang dulu 3-4 hari sekarang dipanjangin jadi satu semester. Jadinya ya, saya agak nggak ada waktu selama satu semester. Ini aja juga nyuri-nyuri waktu ditengah rapat dan uts. Maaf ya, minggu depan saya usahakan untuk update kok. Semoga kalian masih sanggup nunggu translate-an ini lagi yaa. Happy read~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 9: At Dawn**

**Warning: Contain typos everywhere and confusing words, also, mature content!**

Mobil itu membawa Kris dan Chanyeol ke sebuah tempat yang disebut apartemen milik mereka berdua, dengan suasana yang kikuk. Semua orang sangat kelelahan. Kris masih tak habis pikir tentang "pertunjukan" penyelamatan Chanyeol atas Baekhyun. Tao sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun melalui bahunya untuk melihat teman se-pekerjaannya yang duduk di kursi belakang, kedinginan karena terguyur oleh air hujan.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Chanyeol mengistirahatkan sikunya pada sandaran lengan di kursi belakang. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di lengannya dan setengah rokok yang belum habis juga menggantung di antara bibirnya, ia menatapi jalanan dan lampu-lampu kota yang ia lewati begitu saja seiring dengan kecepatan mobil yang menggesek jalanan dan membuatnya mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi..

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

_Fuck. Adalah satu-satunya kata yang berputar-putar di pikiran Chanyeol. Dalam kepanikan, matanya menatap keseluruh pemandangan disekitarnya; menatap mana saja asal bukan Baekhyun._

"_A-apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh waspada saat ia ingin memancing sebuah jawaban dari Chanyeol. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan kau mencintaiku?"_

_Fuck. Chanyeol merasa seperti ingin menendang pantatnya sendiri atas kebodohannya. 'Sialan, ada apa denganku? Tatapanku hanya membuatku terlihat menyesal.' Pikirnya. 'Apakah baru saja aku akan mengatakan padanya jika aku mencintainya? Aku baru mengenalnya dua-puluh-empat jam yang lalu. Itu bukan waktu yang cukup wajar untuk jatuh cinta, bukan? Tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika dia milikku.. itu adalah hal yang mengerikan dan aku terlalu posesif? Fuck, calm down. Tidak akan mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin, kan?' Ia menjadi lebih khawatir saat pikirannya memenuhi dirinya lebih dari alam sadarnya._

"_Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun dan menempatkan tangannya pada pinggangnya, menjadi tidak sabar atas Chanyeol._

_Mendengar suara panggilan dari hasrat ketidaksabaran Baekhyun membuat jantungnya meneriakkan sorakan. Mendengar cara Baekhyun mengucapkan namanya membuat jantungnya mengirimkan getaran kebahagiaan dalam darahnya. Ia menjadi semakin khawatir, matanya menatap pada wajah ramping nan terlihat seperti malaikat di bawahnya. Ia mencoba untuk meredam detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan, Chanyeol mencoba untuk berkata, "Y-yeah…?" __untuk menanggapinya._

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

'_Yeah, I do.' Chanyeol tak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Tak peduli berapa kali akal sehatnya berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, hatinya dengan keras menentangnya. Sebelum ia bisa mengatakannya, ada satu hal yang harus Chanyeol tahu terlebih dahulu. "Jika kukatakan padamu aku mencintaimu," Ia dengan perlahan mengusapkan punggung tangannya pada pipi kemerahan Baekhyun. "Apakah kau akan mencintaiku juga?"_

_Baekhyun menampik tangan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut .Itu bukanlah sebuah respon yang ia harapkan._

"_Kau benar-benar lebih dari tidak peka, Chanyeol. Aku menyukainya." Mengalungkan kedua lengannya disekeliling leher Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum nakal lalu ia berjinjit dengan jari kaki sebagai tumpuannya demi menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Chanyeol. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya kepada bibir Chanyeol, dan berbisik, "Jika kau masih tak mengerti juga sekarang, akan kuberitahu sat fajar."_

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Chanyeol mengerling pada jam di dashboard mobil Kris.

**5:15am**

Matahari akan segera terbit dalam waktu sekitar satu jam lagi.

Kris melempar kunci mobilnya pada meja makan saat ia memasuki apartemennya. Dengan Tao mengekor dibelakangnya, Kris berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah menuju ke kamar tidurnya yang paling ujung tanpa mengucap _'good night'_ pada Chanyeol dan langsung menutup pintunya seketika setelah Tao memasuki ruangannya.

Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya. Ia berjalan-jalan mengitari ruang tengah untuk menginspeksi rumah barunya, ia dapat melihat botol minuman bersoda, kaleng bir, kardus pizza, _video game consoles and controllers _bercecer disekitar ruang tamu. Terdapat beberapa foto menggantung di dinding, tapi sebagian besar ruangan itu tidak di dekorasi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur yang berhadapan dengan ruang tamu, tumpukan piring kotor tergeletak di dapur. Mesin pencuci piring perlu untuk dikosongkan. Kulkasnya tak berisi makanan apapun dan lemari makan hanya sebagai hiasan. Hal ini mengingatkannya dengan kehidupan ala perjaka.

Ketika Baekhyun berkeliling apartemennya, Chanyeol mengekorinya dibelakang seperti anak anjing. "Maaf soal kekacauannya." Ia mengatakannya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya sendiri malu-malu. "Kris dan aku berencana untuk membersihkan tempat ini dan pergi ke toko bahan makanan akhir minggu ini." Ketika Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan apapun, Chanyeol menjadi gugup. "Ah, aku yakin kau lelah. Kamarku disebelah sini." Kepalanya menunjuk ke sebuah lorong, memberi Baekhyun sinyal agar mengikutinya. Ia membuka pintu kayu itu, menyalakan lampunya, dan melangkah ke samping agar sang penari bisa masuk.

Baekhyun berhati-hati memasuki ruangan yang jauh dari kata rapi tersebut. Ia melangkah menghindari pakaian kotor Chanyeol yang berserakan di lantai kamar dan berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur yang tidak terdapat benda tercecer.

"Oh, kau akan membutuhkan sebuah baju…" Chanyeol berucap pada dirinya sendiri saat ia mencari-cari disekitar ruangannya demi menemukan sebuah kaus bersih dan celana piama yang bisa Baekhyun pinjam untuk semalam. Akhirnya, ia menemukan juga apa yang ia cari, ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan memberikan benda yang kebesaran untuk ukuran Baekhyun. "Kuharap baju ini bukan masalah untuk satu malam. Aku yakin ini akan kebesaran bagimu. Kita akan pergi dan mengambil barang-barangmu besok…um,"

Baekhyun mengambil alih baju itu ke lengannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol lalu ia menutup bibir atas dan bawahnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat Baekhyun sedang _nervous._

"K-kau bisa madi dulu jika kau m-mau. Aku tahu kau pasti kedinginan akibat hujan dan itu semua adalah salahku bahwa kau kedinginan jadi kau harus segera pergi dan menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan mandi karena hal terakhir yang kau inginkan pasti kedinginan dan wow sekarang aku sedang bertele-tele jadi aku akan segera pergi keruang tengah dan menonton TV atau melakukan sesuatu yang lainnya." Ia berbalik memutar tubuhnya, tapi ia merasakan tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang.

"Ayo mandi bersamaku." Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan emosi penuh gairah terlukis diwajahnya dan ia membuang baju yang Chanyeol berikan ke atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah terlalu familiar dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan Baekhyun barusan adalah tatapan yang pertama kali Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ia melakukan tarian di klub, tatapan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya di _Champagne_ _Room_; tatapan _I-want-to-fuck-you-right-now_. Dengan kesusahan ia menelan salivanya, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku, um, tidak berpikir b-bahwa itu adalah ide bagus sementara Kris-"

"_Fine_," Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan mendorongnya keatas tempat tidur, "kalau begitu kau bisa menghangatkanku disini." Ia mengatakannya sambil merangkak diatas Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin melakukannya _sekarang_?" Chanyeol bertanya dalam posisi dibawah Baekhyun, yang wajahnya sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku ingin mematahkan ranjang baruku ketika aku sampai, iya _kan_?" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan menggoda bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bermain-main dengan _hoodie_ Chanyeol. "_I want you to fuck me, _Chanyeol_._"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk memberi nyawa pada sesuatu diantara kedua paha Chanyeol. Ia harus berusaha keras untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Y-yeah, tapi, Kris-"

"Dia itu bajingan." Baekhyun menggigit kecil daun telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik nakal, "Aku ingin dia mendengar. Aku ingin dia untuk tahu ekstasi yang kurasakan ketika kau merasukiku. Faktanya, aku ingin semua orang yang tinggal di bangunan ini tahu betapa hebatnya perlakuanmu terhadapku." Tangannya sudah mulai bekerja pada kancing _jeans_ Chanyeol. "Sudah kukatakan padamu _kan_, aku punya obsesi terhadap seks," Sang penari menyeringai jahat ketika kancing _jeans_ Chanyeol sudah terbuka dan dengan cepat menurunkan resletingnya. "Dan kau adalah satu-satunya yang dapat memuaskanku." Ia menarik _jeans_ sekaligus _boxers_ Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar dan membuangnya ke lantai bersama dengan baju-baju yang lainnya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat melihat, terlalu lemah untuk menghentikan Baekhyun yang mengambil keuntungan darinya. Tapi ia juga tidak merasa keberatan.

Baekhyun tak lagi membuang-buang waktu dan langsung menggerakkan lidahnya dari dasar penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras, hingga keujungnya, dan memutar lidahnya disekitar kepala penisnya. Ia menutup kepala penis Chanyeol dengan kedua bibirnya, menghisap perlahan untuk menggodanya. Lalu dengan cepat ia memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, merasakan rasa asin tetapi juga manis darinya, dan mulai memompanya dengan mudah.

Chanyeol mendesah saat badannya dipenuhi dengan kenikmatan. Ia mencengkeram seprei tempat tidurnya saat akal sehatnya sudah tak mampu merasakan apapun.

Setelah beberapa menit menghisapi penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan benda yang sudah menegang itu dan berdiri diatas tempat tidur. Sebesar apapun ia menginginkan untuk melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri secepat mungkin, menggoda sedikit tak akan menyakitkan, ia pikir. Baekhyun menggapai bagian bawah kausnya dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan melalui kepalanya, perlahan menampakkan abs-nya yang indah dan juga dadanya kepada Chanyeol. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya tidak beraturan, lalu membuang kausnya ke sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol mmengubah posisinya menjadi bertumpu pada kedua sikunya dan memandang _private_ _strip_ _show_ yang ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun melarikan tangannya menuruni dadanya dan seluruh sisi tubuhnya. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mulai perlahan-lahan melucuti celana kulitnya. Menggoda pria yang berada dibawahnya, ia menurunkan celananya sebatas pinggul. Ia menatap pandangan Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi penuh dengan keserakahan. Merasa puas dengan penampilannya sendiri, Baekhyun menurunkan celananya dan menendangnya ke lantai.

Saat ia mendekat ke tempat tidur, Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggangnya dan memutar posisinya diatas tempat tidur hingga Chanyeol berada diatasnya. Menangkap bibirnya dalam ciuman panas penuh nafsu, tangan besarnya mengeksplorasi kulit lembut dan seputih susu Baekhyun. Ia memutus ciumannya dan tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol menghisap kedua jarinya, meletakannya pada _opening_ Baekhyun dan memasukannya.

Baekhyun mendesah dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Selagi merasakan isi mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan jari-jari Chanyeol, dan mengeluarkan erangan yang menggoda. Ketika ia menginginkan yang lebih, ia berpindah posisi, jadi ia bertumpu pada lengan dan lutunya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menyingkirkan _hoodie_-nya. Mencondongkan badannya kearah meja disamping tempat tidurnya, ia membuka laci yang paling atas dan menemukan sebotol pelumas. Ia menekan pada botol itu dan mendapatkan cairan yang bening dan lengket di telapak tangannya, ia mengusapkan di sepanjang penisnya dan melemparkan botol itu di suatu tempat diatas tempat tidur. Ia memposisikan dirinya sendiri dibelakang Baekhyun dan memasukinya perlahan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan penuh dosa ketika penis besar Chanyeol memenuhi Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Beberapa gerakan kuat yang dilakukan Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun jatuh dan bertumpu dengan sikunya. Ia merendahkan dadanya dan menaikkan punggungnya, ia lalu memutar pinggulnya saat Chanyeol menusuknya. "_Oh fuck, _Chan_…right there._" Ia mendesah saat _sweet_ _spot_-nya di tusuk dengan paksa dan berulang-ulang.

Chanyeol membungkuk diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang ramping, tangannya mengarah kebawah, dan menggenggam penis Baekhyun. Hanya perlu beberapa sentuhan dari jari-jarinya sudah membuat Baekhyun semakin melemah dibawahnya. Ia menghentikan invasinya didalam tubuh Baekhyun dan berkonsentrasi pada pelepasannya.

Cengkeraman kuat pada seprei tempat tidur di genggamannya, kepuasan Baekhyun memuncak dan ia datang sesuai dengan perintah Chanyeol. Ia terjatuh diatas tempat tidur, terengah-engah dan berusaha memutar balik tubuhnya. Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol yang berada di antara kedua kakinya.

"Aku belum mengatakan selesai _kan_?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun tertawa. "_Hell_ _no_, tadi itu hanya pemanasan."

Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang merangkak diatas pria yang lebih kecil dibawahnya; ia kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam Baekhyun dan menggeram, "Bagus, karena aku belum selesai." Ia mencengekram pinggang Baekhyun, berdiri dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya, dan mulai melakukan hal-hal yang belum ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya tepat saat Chanyeol menemukan _sweet_ _spot_-nya sekali lagi. Ia mengeluarkan teriakan penuh kenikamatan yang bisa saja membangunkan teman se-apartemennya.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan menyegel bibir mereka berdua untuk menghentikan teriakan Baekhyun yang tak tertahankan karena takut akan membangunkan Kris. Ia mendesah dan mempercepat gerakannya saat Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya disekitar pinggangnya, membuat Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. "_Fuck_…Aku akan-" tak sanggup untuk menahan lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol keluar didalam tubuh Baekhyun dan terjatuh diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyukai perasaan terpenuhi di dalam tetapi terlihat kepayahan diluar. Saat ia berbaring dibawah Chanyeol, ia melihat setitik warna orange-kemerahan yang bersinar disepanjang tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar Chanyeol. "Chanyeol," ucapannya masih seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah tewas.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah jam diatas meja diseberang tempat tidur Chanyeol.

**6:46am**

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mendorong _giant_ yang tertidur diatas tubuhnya. Berusaha untuk menarik selimut dibawah Chanyeol, ia menutupkannya diatas tubuh mereka yang telanjang. Ia tersenyum menatap betapa damainya Chanyeol saat tertidur. "Sudah kubilang padamu aku akan mengatakan perasaanku saat fajar, tapi sekarang kau bahkan tidak dalam keadaan sadar untuk mendengarkannya. Sejujurnya aku juga senang kau tidak sedang terbangun. Aku pikir aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu jika kau terbangun." Ia mengucapkannya dengan jelas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Mendengar detak jantungnya yang beraturan, itu menenangkan Baekhyun. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar peduli padaku. Aku benar-benar bahagia ketika kau hampir saja mengatakan padaku kau mencintaiku. Kau benar mencintaiku, _kan_?"

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit tersipu dan menutup matanya. "Kupikir aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Ia berbisik selembut yang ia bisa sebelum ia kemudian tertidur.

**-To Be Continued-**

_/usap keringet/ /elap mimisan/_

_Gimanaa? Puaskah kalian semua, haha. __Next chapter updated soon, so jangan sampai ketinggalan loo. Oh ya, for those who have messaging me all this time, makasih banyak ya udah ngingetin saya soal tanggungan ff ini. Juga buat readers yang sudah komen di setiap chapter, apalagi yang nggak punya akun, saya nggak sempat untuk me-moderate komentar kalian, tapi bukan berarti saya nggak baca, saya baca kok by email. Jadi kalian nggak usah khawatir yaa, dan ya saya sebenernya pengen balesin komenan kalian satu-satu, but, I just can't hehe. Dan kalau masih ada yang dibingungkan, silahkan feel free to ask :)  
_

_Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to _**_sleeplessbeauty9_**_ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	11. 10

_Yehet! Ngaku deh seneng saya update lagi hehe. Sebenernya udah saya selesaikan bareng dengan chapter 9 kemarin, tapi yah saya males banget double update. Maksudnya biar bikin penasaran gitu hehe. The longest chapter ever! Yasudah, happy read~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 10: Promises**

**Warning: Contain typos and harsh word, mature content!**

Kris menutup matanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa dan pandangannya sudah mulai kabur. Ya, ia seharusnya tidak menyetir mobil dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Tao sebagai penumpang dan mengajak mereka ke apartemennya dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi siapa peduli, ia lebih baik menahannya daripada orang lain yang mengemudikan _Mercedes_-nya. Merasa bagian sebelah ranjangnya bergerak, dan sebuah sentuhan hangat dari seseorang disekitar pahanya, Kris menatap ke wajah seseorang itu yang berada diatasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tao bertanya penuh kekhawatiran tapi menutupinya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Kau meracik minuman yang terlalu kuat." Ia mengatakannya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian merangkulkan lengannya ke pinggang Tao, dan menariknya berbaring keatas ranjang, lalu menutup matanya lagi.

Tao tertawa pelan saat tubuhnya jatuh bersentuhan dengan ranjang _king size_ yang nyaman. "Jika begitu, bukankah aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik?"

"Sepertinya," Kris mengendikkan bahunya merespon pertanyaan Tao. Tiba-tiba kesunyian yang menenangkan mengelilingi mereka seiring dengan terhentinya percakapan. Ruangan itu sangat gelap, kecuali secuil cahaya yang terlihat di jendela saat matahari mulai terbit sebagai tanda hari baru sudah dimulai.

Tao menatap pada langit-langit yang berpetak-petak sambil mendengarkan nafas Kris yang teratur. Beberapa pertanyaan berputar-putar di pikirannya yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan kepada Kris. Seperti, apakah mereka _exclusive__[1] _sekarang? Atau ia hanya sebagai pelarian ketika Kris butuh partner seks? Dimana mereka akan meneruskan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda di ruang penyimpanan sebelum alarm berbunyi? Apakah status mereka? _Friends with benefits?__[2]_Apakah mereka bisa disebut teman? Kekasih mungkin? Sadar akan masa lalu Kris bersama banyak pria dan wanita lainnya, apakah ia hanya seseorang lainnya yang akan dibuang juga oleh Kris? Hanya singgah sementara hingga ia menemukan seseorang lain? Jika Baekhyun sudah mulai tinggal disini; bagaimana dengan dirinya? Akankah Kris mau melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun? Apakah Kris memang memiliki perasaan yang _konkrit_ terhadapnya? Apakah ia berarti _segalanya_ untuk Kris?

Setelah beberapa menit sejak salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan kata-kata, jadi Tao berasumsi bahwa Kris sudah tertidur. Hanya meyakinkan dirinya saja, Tao berbisik, "Hey,"

"Hmm?" ia hanya menggumam pelan untuk merespon.

Merasa bahwa itu adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk menanyakan salah satu dari banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikirannya, ia memiringkan badannya untuk menatap pria berambut _blonde_ tersebut. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"

Kris membuka matanya terkejut atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya tanda kebingungan dalam kegelapan ruangannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah…" Tao menjeda sebelum kemudian ia menemukan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Aku rasa dengan banyaknya kejadian malam ini, aku…aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu juga padaku?"

"Maksudmu kabur bersamamu ditengah-tengah hutan demi menyelamatkanmu dari bos-mu yang mengerikan tengah malam dan kehujanan?"

"Y-ya," ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya berharap adanya secercah harapan.

"Tidak," ia mati kutu.

Tao merasa kata itu menusuk pada jantungnya dan sakit yang luar biasa. _Jadi benar ia tidak peduli padaku?_

Kris merubah posisinya. Lengannya memeluk Tao yang berada dibawahnya dan menatapnya. "Karena aku tahu kau cukup pintar untuk tidak terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu."

"T-tapi, seandainya…maukah kau?"

Kris menyipitkan matanya, lelah akan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dan berbelit-belit. "Apa _sih_ sebenarnya maksudmu?"

"Aku…" pipinya memancarkan rona merah muda ditengah kegelapan. Tao dapat merasakan badannya mulai bergetar karena gugup. _Mengapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi gugup?_ Batinnya. _Apakah aku takut atas apa yang akan dia ucapkan? Ini mungkin adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang bisa kugunakan untuk bertanya padanya__… _"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku."

Terdapat jeda yang sedikit terasa canggung sebelum Kris menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kukira kau lebih peka daripada ini."

"Huh?"

"Tao," Kris mengucapkan namanya penuh nafsu dan mulai menghapus jarak antara bibir mereka. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang mampu kau lakukan terhadapku."Ia mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Tao menggerakkan bibirnya dibawah bibir Kris. Jarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram rambut keemasan dan menekan bibir mereka lebih dalam lagi, jika itu mungkin. Ciuman panas itu membuat Tao melewati batasnya dan ia menyadari jika ia menginginkannya lebih. Ia membuka belahan bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Kris menjelajahi mulutnya; merasakan sedikit sisa alkohol dan nafasnya yang hangat.

Kris adalah orang pertama yang melepas sambungan mereka, padangannya sedikit kabur dan nafasnya tidak teratur. "Aku sudah mengejarmu selama sebulan. Dan setelah semua itu, apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah aku _akhirnya_ mendapatkanmu?"

"_Well_," ucap Tao enteng. "Sejujurnya…_yeah I did._"

Ia membekap kedua pipi Tao dengan telapak tangannya, lalu berbicara dengan tulus, "Aku bukan orang yang bisa bertindak romantis. Aku tidak akan pergi membelikanmu bunga dan benda-benda lainnya tanpa alasan yang jelas, atau jalan-jalan kemanapun kau mau; jadi jika kau mencari seorang pria romantis , aku mengusulkanmu untuk pergi ke kamar Chanyeol dan mengetuk pintunya. Tapi, aku bisa janjikan padamu aku bisa membawamu kedalam _perjalanan_ yang lebih menyenangkan."

Tao terkekeh dan menempatkan tangannya perlahan pada tangan Kris dipipinya. "Kau janji?"

"Berbohong sungguh bukan seleraku."

Tao menyeringai, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris, dan memberinya ciuman singkat di bibir. "Kupikir apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti penawaranmu."

"Lagipula aku tidak berencana memberimu pilihan." Kris melarikan tangannya ke rambut hitam legam Tao, sebelum akhirnya bersandar. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sekalipun kau menolak penawaranku." Ia mencuri satu ciuman dari Tao, _penuh nafsu._

Dari sisi lain disebelah ruangannya, Baekhyun melepaskan desahan penuh kenikmatan yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Kris terlihat tidak senang dan merasa jijik pada dinding yang membatasi mereka tempat munculnya desahan itu ketika Tao meletakkan tangan diatas mulutnya untuk mencegah keluarnya tawa yang menggelegar. _"You've gotta be kidding me."_

"Apakah kau berpikir Baekhyun akan diam saja?" Tao mengatakannya sambil mencoba mengontrol tawanya. "Maksudku, _seriously_, ia adalah lelaki yang paling mesum yang pernah kutemui. Ia _hidup_ untuk seks."

"Jika sekali saja aku terganggu hari ini…" ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Tao dibawahnya. Dengan berbagai pikiran di dalam kepalanya, Kris menunjukkan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. "Ayo kita mulai perangnya."

"Ap-" Tapi sebelum Tao bisa mengatakan apapun, bibirnya kembali terjebak dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Ia merasa tangan besar Kris mengelus pahanya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya, jarinya bergerak menggoda disekitar pinggangnya dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Tao mencengkeram bagian belakang kaus Kris saat ciumannya menjadi semakin dalam.

Kris memutus ciuman mereka hanya untuk menciumi kembali leher Tao yang sudah penuh dengan _hickeys_. Tangannya dengan mudah membuka kancing celana Tao dan ketika sudah terbuka, ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam. Ia menggenggam penis yang sudah menegang dengan tangannya dan berbisik seksi di telinganya, "Akan kubuat kau mendesah lebih dari yang Baekhyun bisa."

Tao menguburkan wajahnya di bahu Kris, mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kaus Kris bersamaan dengan semakin cepatnya gesekan Kris dengan penisnya. "Kris…hah…" ia mendesah, membiarkan pikirannya mati rasa dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan.

_[1]__exclusive dalam kasus ini berarti hubungan dengan status yang pasti atau berlabel._

_[2]__friends with benefits berarti hubungan yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain dalam hal seks tanpa terlibat status apapun._

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

"_Tubuhku menjadi panas ketika aku tahu matamu menatapku. Aku tak lagi merasakan kesenangan seperti dulu karena aku hanya merasa senang ketika aku bersamamu."_

Sekalipun tanpa adanya kejadian malam ini, Sehun sudah memutar kata-kata itu berkali-kali di kepalnya seperti kaset yang rusak.

"_Aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara menjelaskan ini, tapi," Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata doe-nya, poninya terlihat cukup berantakan. "Kupikir mungkin aku memiliki perasaan padamu."_

Sadar bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah aman bersama Tao dan Kris, Luhan meminta Sehun jika ia ingin menghabiskan semalaman di apartemennya yang terdapat dipinggir jalan yang ia sewa bersama dengan seorang teman dari luar negeri.

Itu adalah permintaan yang menggelikan. Tentu saja Sehun mau. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui apapun tentang sang penari sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu di klub. Jadi, disinilah dia; berjalan berdampingan dan bergandengan tangan dengan penari berwajah malaikat yang seksi dan basah disekujur tubuhnya pada pukul lima pagi. Mungkin kata _excited_ bisa jadi alasan. Penampilan Luhan setelah hujan-hujanan sudah lebih dari cukup membuat Sehun gila termakan nafsu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di apartemen. Menaiki beberapa anak tangga, mereka berhenti tepat didepan pintu bernomor 402. Sehun dengan mudah mengenali bau _marijuana_ yang datang dari balik pintu. .

Luhan memasukkan kunci berwarna emas kedalam lubang kunci dan membuka pintu kayunya. Apartemennya sangat gelap segelap malam, kecuali secuil cahaya yang bersinar di dalam ruangan paling ujung apartemennya. "Lewat sini," Luhan tersenyum dan membimbing Sehun masuk ke ruang tamu. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu agar kehadirannya diketahui, Luhan memanggil seorang pria yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut, "Yixing?"

"Yeah…?" Sebuah suara akhirnya terdengar juga.

Luhan membuka pintunya lebih lebar, terlihat tak nyaman dengan bau yang terlalu kuat, "Yixing, Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Lanjutnya dengan senang dan menarik lengan Sehun dan menggeretnya ke ruangan itu.

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya dari TV dan perlahan duduk diatas ranjangnya, sebungkus _chips_ jatuh ke lantai. Ia tak mengenakan bajunya dan rambutnya benar-benar berantakan. Seorang pria terbaring disebelahnya, tubuhnya tengkurap diatas kasur dan wajahnya terkubur dalam bantal. "Siapa itu?" Yixing bertanya sambil menunjuk kepada pria yang lebih tinggi yang sudah Luhan katakan sebelumnya.

"Ini Sehun!" Luhan tersenyum. "Dia adalah orang yang sudah pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Pandangan mata Yixing menunjukkan tanda ia mengingat nama itu. "_Itu_ Sehun?" ia menatap pada pria yang lebih tinggi dari atas ke bawah. "Ia memang _benar-benar_ bukan tipe pria yang biasanya kau bawa pulang."

Sehun berdiri dengan canggung, tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya penuh kebahagiaan. "Ya, dia…berbeda." Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Sehun, dan Sehun memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Aku punya berton-ton hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu, tapi aku hanya ingin memperkenalkannya padamu dulu sebelum kau berpikir aku membawa sembarangan pria pulang."

Yixing tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipi yang bahkan Sehun pikir sangat manis. "Senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu, Sehun. Aku Yixing, dan bajingan pemalas ini bernama Joonmyun." Ia menyenggol _seonggok_ tubuh disebelahnya dengan sikunya saat mengucapkan namanya.

"Yah, Xing…" pria itu menggumam dan bergelung diatas ranjang, menolak untuk membuka matanya dengan keadaan ruangan yang sangat terang. "Tidak sekarang, Aku terlalu lelah untuk seks…"

Luhan terkikik dengan lucu menatap mereka dan Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga,"

"_Kay, well_, kita akhiri sekarang, kami pergi ke ranjang." Luhan mengedip nakal pada _roommate_-nya. "Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkanmu."

Yixing tertawa pelan, mengerti akan keinginan Luhan. "Jangan khawatir soal itu." Ia mengambil sebuah botol silinder berwarna-warni dan melambaikannya diantara kedua jarinya. "Aku punya sedikit sisa dan aku yakin kau pasti membutuhkannya."

Mereka berdua saling mengucapkan selamat malam lalu Luhan membawa Sehun menuju ruangannya disebelah ruang Yixing. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, Luhan menyandarkan punggungya disana. Ia menatap dengan puas Sehun yang berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan merasakan kain satin yang menutupi ranjangnya. Ketika Sehun menatapnya, ia memperlihatkannya sebuah senyuman kecil. "Jadi, soal yang tadi, apakah kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu? Soal menyelamatkana aku, maksudku. Bahkan setelah kau melihat kejadian Baekhyun dan Mr. Kim?"

Sehun benar-benar mati kutu. Ia belum melupakan apa yang ia katakan, tapi gerak-gerik tubuh Luhan membuat ia mempertanyakan keinginannya. Ia dengan ragu duduk diatas ranjang. "Jika itu memang yang kau inginkan."

Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun. "Jika itu memang keinginanku," Tangannya berlari-lari di dadanya menggoda, hingga ia meraih ujung kausnya. Ia menlepaskannya melewati kepalanya dan melemparkan ke Sehun. "Kalau begitu aku ingin kau tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku."

Menangkap kaus yang berada di pangkuannya, Sehun lalu tersenyum. Ia membuang kaus Luhan dilantai, berdiri dari duduknya, dan merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan. "Seperti ini?"

"_Benar _seperti itu." Luhan hampir tak bernafas. Ia menaikkan kaus Sehun melewati kepalanya dan membuangnya entah dimana. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Sehun dan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Beberapa ciuman lembut yang kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah.

Sehun memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. "Apakah ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Bertanggung jawab atas perasaan yang kau berikan padaku." Ia memaksa. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan mencintaiku."

"Aku berjanji." Ucap Sehun lembut. Ia mengangkat Luhan dengan lengannya dan menjatuhkannya diatas ranjang. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Luhan tersipu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sudah terlalu lama sejak ia mendengar tiga kata kecil itu diucapkan untuknya dengan kesungguhan dan ketulusan hati. Ia lalu menatap tepat pada mata Sehun, dan mengulang tiga kata itu, "A-aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan perlahan. Lalu ia mencium leher Luhan, meninggalkan sedikit bekas gigitan di kulitnya. Tangannya mulai melucuti _jeans_ Luhan, menyebabkan pria itu menjadi panik.

"T-tapi aku seharusnya-"

"Tidak malam ini," ucap Sehun sambil menurunkan resleting _jeans_ Luhan. "Malam ini, biarkan aku membuatmu merasa senang."

Pikiran Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi kosong ketika ia merasakan bibir Sehun menyelubungi penisnya. Ia mencengkeram seprei satinnya, punggungnya menekuk, dan mendesah."S-Sehun…mmm..."

-**The EXOtic Dancer-**

"Jadi…um, ini tempat tinggalku." Ucap Kyungsoo canggung, ia bergeser kesamping membiarkan sang penari masuk sambil menyalakan lampu. "Maaf jika terlihat sedikit kotor. Aku selalu marah pada Sehun untuk bersih-bersih atas perbuatannya sendiri."

Saat Jongin masuk kedalam apartemen dengan dua kamar itu, matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan mengobservasi seluruh daerah. Segalanya benar-benar tanpa cela. Apartemennya hampir saja seperti berkilau karena terlalu bersih. Sepertinya memang tak ada yang salah posisi. Ia bahkan tidak mau untuk menyentuh apapun karena takut akan membuatnya kotor.

"Ah, apa kau lapar?" Kyungsoo bertanya."Aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu jika kau mau mandi dulu." Ia dengan cepat menghilang ditengah dapur yang cukup kecil; dan membuka lemari makan, mencari sesuatu untuk dimasak. "Kau mau makan apa?" Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasakan dua lengan yang kuat melingkar di pinggangnya dari arah belakang.

"Kau."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup cepat.

"Kyungsoo," ucapnya pelan diceruk leher Kyungsoo. "Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Mata burung hantunya melebar karena terkejut. "Aku, um, Aku tak bisa mengatakan jika aku percaya." Ia perlahan-lahan meletakkan tangannya pada _counter_ dapur yang bermaterial batu granit itu._Memangnya pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

"_Well,_ Aku percaya," Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya disekitar pingganng kecil Kyungsoo. "Karena aku merasakannya bersamamu."

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Ia memutar wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat wajah sang penari. "Kau apa?"

Sebuah rona merah muda muncul disekitar kulit wajah kecoklatan Jongin. "Ketika aku menatapmu berjalan memasuki klub kemarin malam bersama dengan teman-temanmu, kau terlihat bersinar. Aku sudah melihat banyak orang masuk melalui pintu itu tapi aku tak pernah menemukan seseorang seindah dirimu." Ia meletakkan tangannya menutupi bibir indahnya saat mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. "Aku hanya…Aku tahu aku harus memilikimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghampiri dan berbicara padaku?" ia bertanya.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan ketika kau memasuki klub. Dan lagi, kau bersama pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menghampirimu dan bercakap-cakap denganmu dalam klub strip." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupikirkan adalah membuatmu sendirian bersamaku. Kurasa aku harus mendapatkan perhatianmu."

Rahang Kyungsoo menganga. "Kau pasti bercanda." Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan iritasi. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa menarikku kedalam klub, memborgolku dan…dan…_meniduriku_ akan membuatmu mendapatkan perhatianku?"

Rasa malu Jongin berubah menjadi ketertarikan saat seringaiannya terpampang diwajahnya. "Buktinya kau tidak terlihat keberatan."

Pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah cerah. "I-itu tidak benar!" Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Benarkah? Karena bagiku," sang penari meletakkan tangannya diatas _counter _dan menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Kau terlihat menyukai menjadi _submissive__[3]_."

"T-tidak. Aku-"

Jongin menindihnya dalam keadaan membungkuk didepan _counter_. "Katakan padaku, Kyungsoo." Ucapnya ditelinga Kyungsoo menggoda. Lengan dinginnya memasiku kaus Kyungsoo, mengeksplor kulit putih pucatnya. "Kau milikku malam ini."

"J-Jongin," ia mendesah. Matanya bergetar dan menutup terpesona akan sentuhan Jongin. Tubuhnya bergetar saat tangan Jongin menejelajahi lehernya, disekitar rahangnya, dan merasakan sentuhan pelan jari-jari Jongin di bibirnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan menatap pandangan Jongin yang menawan.

Jongin memerangkap bibir Kyungsoo dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Tanpa memutus sambungan mereka, Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan kakinya disekitar pinggangnya, lalu menubrukkan punggungnya di dinding.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengan dan kakinya diseluruh tubuh Jongin ketika ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari _counter_ dapur, ia berusaha keras untuk bertahan tapi Jongin membuatnya terlena. Ia membuka bibirnya untuk menghirup udara, tapi Jongin malah membekap dengan bibirnya lagi dan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya.

"T-tunggu sebentar," Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit mendorong Jongin agar ia bisa menurunkannya ke lantai. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan lebih…_gentle _daripada malam kemarin."

Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi jika itu untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin akan bersedia untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali. "Baiklah, Aku janji, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Kyungsoo menatap penasaran padanya. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku ingin kau jadi milikku, Kyungsoo." Ia melarikan jari-jarinya ke rambut hitam Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada dipikiranmu. Aku ingin kau jatuh cinta padaku seperti aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Jongin…" mata Kyungsoo membesar.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin, tapi aku akan berhenti menari di klub sekarang juga jika kau memang menginginkan itu. Aku tahu aku masih anak-anak, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, tapi jika kau mengijinkanku, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia."

Kyungsoo meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir Jongin yang bergetar untuk menghentikannya berbicara. "Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti menari karena aku."

"Tapi-"

"Tapi, jika kau berhenti menari atas keinginanmu sendiri, aku akan menerima hal itu." Ia menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak. "Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta padamu seperti kau jatuh cinta padaku, tapi aku bersedia untuk mencobanya."

Jongin memeluknya erat. "Kau tak akan menyesali ini."

"Kau berjanji?" ia menggoda.

"Yeah, Aku berjanji." Ia tersenyum lalu melancarkan ciuman mengambang disekitar leher Kyungsoo.

"Ah…Jongin…" Kyungsoo terkikik karena ciuman mengambang itu, tapi kemudian ia sudah menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Chanyeol membuka matanya agak malas. Ia melirik pada jam yang berada diatas sebuah meja dan menyadari bahwa itu sudah tengah hari. Ia baru saja tertidur beberapa jam tapi ia tidak ingat ia ketiduran. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding dan melihat _ia_ tertidur disana.

Wajah tertidur Baekhyun terlihat sangat damai. Tangannya terkulai di dekat wajahnya, jari-jari indahnya menekuk membentuk sebuah kepalan lemah, rambutnya yang masih seperti semalam terkulai diatas bantal, dan bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol menyadari dirinya tersenyum saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut yang berantakan di dahi Baekhyun. _Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau begitu mempesona hingga kedalam hatiku, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu adalah aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Kau lebih berarti daripada yang kukira selama ini. Aku akan memberikanmu hidup yang kau inginkan, Aku berjanji._

Ia menuntup bibirnya sendiri dan ia baru saja sadar. _Sungguh, Aku cukup tergoda melihat wajahnya hingga aku tak bisa tidur. Ada apa dengan diriku?! _Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, merangkulkan lengannya disekitar tubuh Baekhyun, dan menatapnya tidur hingga tubuhnya mengendalikannya untuk tertidur dengan sendirinya.

**-To Be Continued-**

_Minggu depan nggak jadi update yaa, hehe. Saya ngurusin ospek jurusan sih. Nanti setelah kegiatan yang ribet itu berakhir saya akan update kok. Bye~  
_


	12. 11

_Hallo, readers-deul~_  
_Long time no see, ya XD Saya minta maaf dulu soalnya udah nggak update habis saya ekstra sibuk siih-,- Tapi ini kan lagi libur panjang nih ya, saya usahain untuk nyelesain secepatnya, in like 2 weeks? Well, maybe. Tinggal dua chapter lagi kan? So stay tune right here okay, and enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 11: The Owners**

**Warning: Contain typos everywhere**

Suara gelas yang pecah, tercecer di lantai membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari computer diatas mejanya.

"Hey, _freeloader_ –orang yang numpang tanpa membayar, lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

"Pergi saja, dasar angry bird. Itu hanya kecelakaan."

"Kau sebut aku apa barusan, dasar bajingan kurang ajar?"

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Baekhyun pindah ke apartemen Kris dan Chanyeol. Tapi, mengatur kehidupan mereka tak berjalan semulus seperti harapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kris sangat tidak cocok. Baekhyun bisa jadi cerewet dan Kris bisa jadi arogan; bersama-sama mereka sangat bertentangan dan pertengkaran yang terjadi terus menerus membuat Chanyeol cukup stres.

"Mulai lagi…" Chanyeol menggumam. Ia berdiri dari kursinya sambil menghela nafas berat, ia lalu keluar dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur samapai ia menemukan Baekhyun memunguti pecahan gelas kaca dari lantai dan Kris hanya berdiri disebelahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Hey guys…"

"Chanyeol, _peliharaanmu_ menghancurkan perabotan kita." Kris menatapnya tajam. "Jaga dia jangan sampai melewati batas."

Baekhyun berhati-hati memunguti pecahan gelas kaca sambil memutar matanya, ia lalu menyindir, "Kau benar-benar jago berkata manis. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang menolak kharismamu?"

"Aku tidak harus melepas pakaianku untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka."

"Oh, bagus sekali," Baekhyun mencela dan menatapnya dari pantulan di lantai. "Apakah kau mengatakan semua itu atas preferensimu sendiri? Aku _tidak_ _pernah_ mendengar hal itu sebelumnya." Ia tersentak ketika sebuah potongan gelas mengiris telapak tangannya.

"Kerja bagus, bodoh." He scoffed.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Kemarilah." Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Menatap Kris dengan lirikan tajam, baekhyun lalu berjalan pelan menghindari Chanyeol dan menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Berapa lama kau akan menjaganya?" Kris bertanya ketika Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Kris membungkuk untuk membereskan sisa pecahan gelas kaca yang di ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun saat ia melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Selama aku bisa." Chanyeol menjawab simpel. "Ia penting bagiku. Jadi, berusahalah untuk mencocokkan diri dengannya, oke?"

"Aku tidak berjanji." Ia membuang pecahan gelas itu ke tong sampah dibawah wastafel. "Kau seharusnya pergi dan mengobati lukanya sebelum ia melukai dirinya lebih parah." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mengitari sofa dan menyalakan TV.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu bahwa Kris sedang dalam 'mood'-nya dimana apapun yang dia katakana akan bertentangan dengan pendapat Kris jadi tidak ada untungnya untuk mendebat dengan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia meregangkan otot-otot dibelakang kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia menemukan Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, kotak pertolongan pertama ada dipangkuannya, berusaha untuk membungkus tangannya sendiri dengan perban. Usahanya yang terlihat kekanakan melelehkan hati Chanyeol dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merasa senyuman terpampang di bibirnya "Kemari, biar kubantu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Baekhyun menjawab cepat. "Lagipula, kau tidak bisa menjagaku selamanya."

Chanyeol berlutut didepan sang penari, menarik tangannya yang terluka dan mulai membungungkusnya dengan perban. "Jangan pedulikan dia. Sudah kubilang padamu aku akan menjagamu. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau adalah milikku, ingat?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia memutuskan bahwa hal terbaik adalah untuk tetap bungkam. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memperban lukanya. Bagaimana tangan besarnya memegang miliknya yang kecil, dan rampind dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan, dan tidak melupakan tanda-tanda posesif dalam setiap perkataannya, membuat pipinya sedikit memerah. Itu adalah perasaan yang masih belum dapat ia biasakan; dipedulikan oleh orang lain setelah ia mempedulikan dirinya sendiri dalam waktu yang sangat lama merupakan hal yang perlu ia biasakan.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia berdiri, mengelus rambut lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. "Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, jadi itu akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari."

Ketika Chanyeol berbalik, Baekhyun melepaskan nafas yang ia tahan bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Ia menatap pada talapak tangannya yang terperban dengan rapi. "Terima kasih." Ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, merasakan pipinya memerah lagi saat ia mengingat senyuman Chanyeol dan tangannya yang mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang. Ia berharap lelaki tinggi itu tidak mendengarkan ucapak terima kasihnya.

Chanyeol, ternyata, mendengar yang ia ucapkan. "Terima kasih kembali." Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada apa yang tadi dikerjakannya.

Matanya menjelajahi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ketika kesunyian memenuhi ruangan bersamaan saat ia mulai berpikir. Baekhyun belum sekalipun kembali ke klub sejak insiden malam itu ketika Chanyeol kembali untuk dirinya, tapi ia tahu ia harus kembali kesana. Ia harus mengakhiri segalanya di klub dengan baik jika ia ingin memiliki awal yang baru dan memulai hidup barunya bersama Chanyeol.

_Memulai hidup baru bersama Chanyeol…_Kata-katanya sendiri terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya seperti kata-kata itu sangat asing baginya. Chanyeol menjadi lebih perhatian padanya, dan itu memperjelas segalanya bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar peduli untuk Baekhyun, tapi mereka bahkan belum pernah mengucakpak tiga kata kecil itu antara satu dan yang lain. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ingin mengatakan _sesuatu _beberapa kali, tapi ia tak pernah melakukannya, dan Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya dahulu jika pada kenyatannya Chanyeol tidak memiliki rasa yang sama untuknya.

Ia mungkin saja jatuh cinta dengan pria dengan telinga besar, seksi, perhatian tetapi posesif, dan berkharisma lebih cepat dari yang dia pikirkan tapi apakah itu merupakan sesuatu yang buruk? Seseorang yang menunjukkan padanya cinta, rasa hormat, dan kasih sayang sungguh sangat berharga dibandingkan dengan segala keteguhan yang telah dialaminya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia sesali adalah ia merasa sangat bersalah karena menarik si raksasa baik ke dalam dunianya yang gelap.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari pemikirannya ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang dengan suara yang dalam. Ia pasti sudah melamun terlalu jauh karena sekarang Chanyeol sedang berdiri dihadapannya, menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Apa yang mebuatmu berpikir begitu dalam?" ia bertanya. "Aku memanggil namamu dua kali tapi kau tidak menjawabnya."

"Kau melakukannya?"

"Yeah, aku melakukannya." Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun diatas ranjang, membuat ranjangnya meredah menahan beban tubuhnya."Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak ingin untuk membicarakan apa yang barusan ia pikirkan. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari bahunya dan kepalanya ditekan ke celah leher Chanyeol. Rona merah sedikit muncul di pipinya. _Apakah dia selalu beraroma semanis ini?_

"Jangan khawatir soal itu." Ucapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu gundah saat ini, tapi segala sesuatunya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang membuatku khawatir padamu."

Mengangguk lagi adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan ketika jantungnya berdentum begitu kencang hingga ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya, mencium bibirnya, yang Baekhyun inginkan untuk tidak melepasnya ketika tautannya berpisah, dan mendorongnya untuk rebah diatas ranjang.

"Sepertinya kau lelah. Mungkin kau harus beristirahat sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melarikan jemarinya ke setiap helai rambut Baekhyun. Ia lalu melingkarkan lengannya disekitar tubuh berisinya, menjaganya agar tetap di tempat dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas bantal.

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk menenangkan jantungnya dari dentuman yang sangat kencang, tapi setelah Baekhyun nyaman dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"_Any time!"_ Ia tersenyum ceria.

Beberapa menit terasa seperti selamanya bagi Baekhyun, namun ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang teratur. Ia menatap dari celah leher Chanyeol jika pria tinggi itu sudah tertidur. _Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah tipe yang cepat tertidur. _Ia pikir. _Bagus sekali. _Ia menatap pada telapak tangannya yang diperban, mengingat-ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol padanya…

"_Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang membuatku khawatir padamu. Aku disini untukmu."_

Ia menatap pada jam diatas meja Chanyeol. Klub akan dibuka sebentar lagi…

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

"Yo, Kris, kau lihat Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, mengusap-usap wajah kasurnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kris. Ia lalu sadar bahwa teman-temannya dan para penari dari klub sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Ia pasti sudah tidur lebih lama dari biasanya jika orang-orang ini datang tanpa sepengetahuannya dan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun telah menghilang membuatnya bingung.

Luhan berdiri dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Maksudmu dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Jika ia bersamanya, ia tidak akan bertanya, bodoh." Kris menyindir, lalu ia menerima pukulan di lengannya dari Sehun dan Tao.

Tidak mengindahkan komentar Kris, Luhan lalu berbicara, "Kita seharusnya berkumpul disini dan bersama-sama menuju klub untuk berbicara pada pemilik klub. Jongin, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Aku setuju bahwa kami akan pergi bersama-sama ke klub dan akan keluar dari sana jadi pemilik klub tidak akan menyiksa kita lagi. Tapi jika sekarang Baekhyun tidak disini, lalu ia…"

Tiba-tiba sadar, Chanyeol menjadi khawatir. _"Dammit, Baekhyun,"_ ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bergerak dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan cepat menuju ke pintu keluar, mengambil kunci mobil Kris dari meja dapur dan segera berlari keluar. Ia bisa mendengar suara Kris memakinya tapi ia tidak mengindahkannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedez Benz hitam.

_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?_

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Sarf-saraf Baekhyun bereaksi berlebihan saat ia berdiri didepan pintu besi. Ia ingin sekali muntah, itulah yang dirsakannya saat gugup berlebihan. Semua yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap pada plakat emas bertuliskan _'Ruangan Tn__. Kim' _ tergantung didepan pintu. Ia sudah mendengar segala rumor yang beredar tentang orang-orang yang meninggalkan EXOtic; para penari menjadi terluka, dipaksa mengumpulkan uang, atau dibohongi agar tetap tinggal, atau bahkan lebih parah. Ia sudah bersiap-siap atas apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, namun ia masih saja ketakutan.

Bagaimanapun, ia berusaha untuk menemukan keberanian di dirinya, lalu ia mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Masuk." Sebuah suara merdu datang dari balik pintu.

Ia menghela nafas penuh kegelisahan. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Baekhyun memutar gagang pintu berwarna silver dan membuka pintunya. "P-permisi, tuan?" Ia mengucapkannya penuh kehati-hatian sambil menampakkan wajahnya disela-sela pintu. Sedikit keberanian yang ia temukan tadi ketika membuka pintu ternyata menguap begitu saja saat matanya menatap sang pemilik klub.

Jongdae, atau Tn. Kim, sedang duduk di kursinya; sepupunya dan notabene bertindak sebagai wakilnya sebagai pemilik klub, Minseok, duduk dipangkuannya dengan lengan melingkar disekeliling leher Jongdae. Tatapannya menegrikan namun senyuman yang terlihat seperti malaikat menghiasi bibirnya ketika lelaki itu memasuki ruangannya. "Ah, Baekhyun, seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui."

Baekhyun menutup pintu dibelakangnya tanpa suara, tidak bergerak selangkahpun menjauhi pintu itu. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mencekam. Ia merasa seperti akan tercekik.

"Sudah beberapa hari sejak aku melihatmu, sayangku." Jongdae mengisyaratkan sepupunya untuk bangkit dari pangkuannya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju sang penari. "Setelah insiden kecil yang kau lakukan beberapa malam yang lalu, kupikir aku akan memanggil polisi hanya untuk menemukanmu." Ia tertawa. "Tapi _aku sudah tahu_ kau akan kembali kepadaku."

"S-Soal itu…" ia menunduk dan menolak untuk menatap apapun selain karpet merah marun dibawah kakinya. Ketika Jongdae meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun dengan kuat, hal itu membuatnya gemetaran. "A…Aku ingin keluar." ucapnya lemah.

"Oh ya?" Jongdae terlihat terluka. "Tapi, Baekhyun, kau adalah salah satu dari penari terbaikku. Aku membawamu kemari saat kau tidak punya tempat untuk dituju. Aku secara tidak langsung membuatmu menjadi siapa dirimu yang sekarang, dan ini adalah ucapan terima kasih yang kudapat?"

Baekhyun hampir merasa bersalah, tapi ia menjaga pendiriannya. "Kau memang membantuku ketika aku tidak punya tempat tujuan Tuan Kim, namun sekarang aku sudah punya tempat lain yang ingin kutuju. Aku tidak bisa ditempat itu selagi aku masih bekerja disini."

"Karena lelaki itu bukan? Lelaki yang kemari waktu malam itu kan?"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan suasana yang semakin mencekam. "Iya."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Ucapnya dengan nada yang ingin membunuh lawan bicaranya. "Kau berhutang uang padaku, Baekhyun, dan Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau membayar semuanya kepadaku."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap tepat dimata Jongdae. "Apa?"

"Kau sudah mencurinya dariku."

"Apa? Tidak, Aku tidak mencurinya." Ia terkejut pada tuduhan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin?" Jongdae memberinya tatapan menyelidik. "Aku menerima sebuah informasi bahwa seseorang dari tim kita menggunakan uang dari akunku. Kau bisa menjelaskan padaku mengapa bisa begitu?" Cengkeramannya dipundak Baekhyun menjadi semakin erat, membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. "Bukankah itu lucu bagaimana uangku menghilang sejak kau pergi."

Mata Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan cepat, dengan harapan bahwa salah satu yang berbaik hati menjadi pembelanya atau memberinya sedikit penjelasan. Ketika Minseok terlihat sama seriusnya dengan Jongdae, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. "Tuan Kim, Aku _bersumpah _Aku tidak melakukan-" ucapannya terpotong tiba-tiba ketika tangan Jongdae menamparnya tepat di pipinya dengan keras; suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan. Pipinya he was stopped abruptly when Jongdae's hand slapped him across his cheek roughly; the sound engulfing the room. Pipinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau berkelakuan tidak baik."

Tangannya yang diperban naik keatas untuk memegang pipinya yang membengkak. Baekhyun menatap Jongdae ketakutan. "Tu-Tuan Kim…Aku tidak akan mencurinya darimu."

"Jika ada dua hal yang aku benci di dunia ini lebih dari apapun, itu adalah pembohong dan penghianat." Ia menggebrak pintu besi dibelakangnya dengan telapak tangannya, memenjara sang penari diantaranya. "Aku tidak akan berbaik hati untuk keduanya. Dan jika seseorang berniat melakukan keduanya pada waktu bersamaan, _well_, let's just say _tidak seorangpun yang bisa melawanku dua kali._"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_The last two chapter will be udated soon. Promise! [It is in progress actually]. Saya usahakan double update yah :)_

_Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to __**sleeplessbeauty9**_ _who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	13. 12

_It's been a long time since the last time I saw you guys. I've been vacuum all this time. Maafin saya udah PHP banyak readers, katanya mau update cepet tapi gajadi-jadi. Yah, maafkan, namanya juga anak kuliahan tingkat akhir, lagi sibuk-sibuknya kan yaa LOL. Semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian yang udah lama ngga terpuaskan /eeaa/ Maafkan, saya lagi mabok Chanbaek deh soalnya OTP ngode mulu bikin lemah. Yaudah yaa, silahkan dinikmati._

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 12: Final Dance Part 1**

**Warning: Contain typos everywhere and a lots of confusing words**

"Teman-teman… apa kalian berpikir Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja?"

Seluruh orang dalam ruangan kelihatan berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang paling tua, yang mana jawabannya adalah tidak diketahui. Sehun mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkannya di bahu Luhan, mengelusnya perlahan; menenangkannya. "Chanyeol pasti sudah disana sekarang, jadi aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja, Lihan. A-"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu watak kedua sepupu itu." Luhan menginterupsinya, mata doe-nya berkaca-kaca saat ia menatap Sehun. "Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan. Jongdaeia…ia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan d-dan hal-hal kotor kepada o-o-rang-orang …" ia terisak, dan airmata yang ditahannya agar tidak mengalir itu jatuh juga menuruni matanya. Ia menguburkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan lalu Sehun menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Suasana pada apartemen Kris benar-benar menegangkan. Hanya isakan Luhan yang bisa didengar diantara ke enam lelaki yang duduk di ruang tamu, berkutat pada situasi yang tak nyaman.

"Arrgh!" Tao tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kasar dari tempat duduknya di sofa di sebelah Kris, membuat semua mata memperhatikannya. "Aku tidak tahan dengan ini semua! Aku bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, aku akan menghajar Jongdae jika saja ia menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada wajah cantik Baekhyun."

"Tenangkan dirimu, panda," Kris memegang pergelangan tangan Tao dan menariknya duduk di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja kesana tanpa merencanakan sebuah tindakan, seperti si bodoh Chanyeol." Ia menggumamkan bagian akhir.

"Tapi-"

"Lagipula, memangnya hal terburuk apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Mr. Kim?" ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Maksudku, kami semua tahu bahwa kalian sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa pemilik bar akan membuatmu membayar dua kali lipat atau kau dipukuli, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan legal."

"Tentu saja ia tidak bisa," Jongin menjawab sambil menempelkan dagunya di bahu kecil Kyungsoo, ia duduk dibelakangnya diatas lantai. "Tapi Jongdae itu seorang pebisnis yang tak mengenal belas kasihan. Ia akan melakukan apa saja yang ia pikir ia harus lakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dan jika ia harus melakukannya dengan cara menyingkirkan beberapa _strippers_ yah..." ucapannya mengambang, tidak ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hal ini tidak diketahui oleh beberapa orang," Tao berkata dengan gugup, "tapi klub itu juga merupakan _hotspot_ untuk penjualan illegal. Narkoba, hewan, orang-orang... kau bisa lihat jika para penari itu hanyalah alat untuk mengalihkan perhatian polisi. Segala yang dipikirkan pemilik klub hanyalah tentang diri mereka sendiri dan uang. Semakin banyak uang yang didapatkan oleh tangan kotor mereka, semakin senanglah mereka."

"Dan kau belum mengatakan pada polisi tentang itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mereka belum bisa menangkap basah pemilik klub untuk hal itu." Jongin merespon, "Sejak segalanya terbayarkan dengan uang, polisi tidak bisa mendapatkan satu jejakpun tentang mereka." Terdapat jeda pada perbincangan mereka meski segala informasi sudah terbuka dan mendukung mereka. Menit-menit penuh kesakitan berlalu saat salah satu diantara mereka angkat bicara.

"Apa yang tak kupahami adalah jika Baekhyun tahu kalian semua akan pergi bersama, lalu kenapa ia pergi sendiri?" Kyungsoo melemparkan pertanyaan menyelidik. "Ia pasti punya alasan tertentu, _kan_?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Sehun menatap semua orang di ruangan. "Chanyeol mungkin saja tidak bisa menolong Baekhyun dalam keadaan sendirian."

"_You guys,"_ Ukuran mata Luhan membesar dan rahangnya sedikit terbuka, menarik perhatian semua orang. "Aku punya sebuah ide."

Chanyeol menyetir hingga ke tempat parkir **EXOtic**, mematikan mesin Mercedes Benz Kris, dan melangkah keluar sambil membanting pintu mobil dibelakangnya. Alisnya berkerut bersama-sama ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa, keberadaan mobil-mobil mewah di tempat parkir; Ferrari, Cadillac, Porsche, dan juga Mercedes Kris yang juga terlihat seperti salah satu golongan mobil-mobil itu. Tidak ada musik yang berdentum keras yang terdengar dari balik tumpukan dinding bata itu, gelas martini hijau yang biasanya bergerak-gerak, sekarang hanya terdiam, tidak ada lampu menyolok yang menyala, dan para penjaga tidak berjaga di depan pintu.

Ia perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju pintu dan menekan gaganya. Tidak terkunci ternyata. Ia menoleh kebelakang melalui bahunya, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya masuk. Ia memutar gagang pintunya dengan pelan menimbulkan bunyi klik, ia berhati-hati membuka pintu besi itu dan masuk kedalam. Apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah hal yang tidak ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Terdapat banyak sekali pengusaha yang mengenakan setelan mahal berkeliling di dalam ruangan, saling mengobrol santai dengan cekikikan disana-sini.

Chanyeol harus melakukan dua kali pengecekan diluar, untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang berada di klub strip yang biasanya diisi dengan pelacur yang menari-nari dan pria-pria mabuk di setiap sudutnya. Ia kemudian memutuskan bahwa ia sedang tidak berimajinasi, perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam, merasa bahwa ia salah kostum dengan jeans dan kausnya.

_What the hell is going on? Siapa orang-orang ini? _Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat berusaha untuk membersihkan pikirannya. _Tidak__, jangan pikirkan orang-orang ini, Chanyeol. Kau harus menemukan Baekhyun._

"Baekhyun," ia berbisik sambil melihat ke sekeliling mencari tanda keberadaan sang penari. Ia berjalan menuju Champagne Room milik Baekhyun, yang lalu ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya frustasi "Kemana sebenarnya dia pergi?" Ia berucap pada dirinya sendiri, lalu kembali berjalan menuju bagian depan klub.

Ia melihat para pengusaha berjalan dibelakang gorden merah yang sangat familiar bagi Chanyeol. Ia menatap sekilas beberapa meja bundar yang sudah didekorasi dengan rapi dibelakang saat gorden merah itu tersibak sedikit. Sesuatu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus berjalan ke belakang gorden itu. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang aneh, tapi Chanyeol mempercayai instingnya.

"_Welcome gentleman,"_ sebuah suara yang sangat merdu menyambut para tamu-tamunya; sebuah suara yang dengan mudah dikenali oleh Chanyeol sebagai milik Jongdae. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang menanggapi pemberitahuan yang sangat singkat, tapi saya bisa yakinka kepada Anda semua, bahwa Anda tidak akan menyesal." Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan dua orang berbadan besar muncul dari gorden merah dibelakang mereka, menyeret seseorang yang tidak berdaya keatas panggung.

Baekhyun terjatuh dengan lutut menyentuh lantai dan pandangan menunduk kebawah. Ia dipakaikan baju kulit ketat dari ujung kepala keujung kaki. Ia mengenakan crop-tank jarring-jaring, celana kulit hitam, sebuah kalung yang mencekik lehernya dengan rantai menggantung ditengah-tengahnya, mata ber-eyeliner, dan rambutnya ditata rapi kesamping. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan untuk berpikir bahwa Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda, tapi ia juga menyadari wajah Baekhyun tidak berekspresi.

_Baekhyun…?_

Aebuah seringaian kejam terpatri di bibir Jongdae bersamaan dengan penjaganya yang mencengkeram erat kedua lengan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya membungkuk, jemarinya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun menunjukkan wajahnya kepada seluruh tamu. "Tidakkah ia terlihat sangat menggairahkan mala mini? Hadiah dari kami malam ini adalah penari elok ini."

Chanyeol tak bisa mempercayai matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ketika ia mendengar tawa bejat rendahan dari para pebisnis sialan itu; beberapa diantaranya menjilat bibirnya, beberapa yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya, dan beberapa diantaranya mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakangnya.

Minseok, yang sudah berdiri di samping podium sejak tadi, akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya ketika ia membaca selembar kertas. "Ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, umur dua puluh tiga tahun. Ia sudah bekerja di EXOtic selama empat tahun dan menjadi salah satu penari favorit kami. Belakangan, kami telah sedang mengalami masalah dengan para penari utama kami, dank arena situasi yang tidak memungkinkan, kami harus melepaskannya. Dengan tawaran Anda yang sangat dermawan, ia bisa membayar hutangnya kepada kami dan menjadi _personal assistant_ Anda yang baru." ucapnya menggoda.

"Lihat saja pada kulitnya yang halus, lembut, dan seputih susu," Jongdae memulai, "dan posturnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat anda temui setiap hari. Dia sudah tidak perawan, seperti yang beberapa diantara kalian suka. Tapi aku yakinkan pada kalian, Tuan-Tuan, pengalamannya akan sangat menjanjikan untuk anda. Siapapun yang membelinya, tentu saja bisa, menemukan keistimewaan itu untuk diri Anda sendiri."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya disisi badan demi menahan kemarahan yang menguar. Tatapan yang mereka tujukan untuk Baekhyun dan cara Jongdae mendeskripsikannya seperti Baekhyun adalah suatu objek yang membuatnya muak.

"Taruhan dimulai dengan harga 40.000," ucap Minseok santai, dan dalam sekejap, angka-angka yang semakin meninggi nilainya bersahut-sahutan dari kerumunan.

Empat puluh lima ribu! Lima puluh ribu!

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Chanyeol panik.

Enam puluh ribu! Enam puluh lima ribu! Tujuh puluh ribu! Delapan puluh ribu!

_Jika aku tidak segera melakukan sesuatu, Baekhyun akan dijual kepada seorang bajingan mesum._ Ia menatap Baekhyun iba.

Sembilan puluh ribu! Suara terakhir yang terdengar dan seluruh orang dikerumunan menjadi diam.

Minseok menunggu beberapa detik sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Ada lagi yang ingin menawar?"

_Baekhyun…_

"Sembilan puluh ribu satu… Sembilan puluh ribu dua…"

"Se-seratus ribu!"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada suara dibelakang kerumunan dan menatap pada seorang lelaki muda dengan lengan terangkat ke udara.

Jongdae langsung saja berdiri dan menunjuk padanya, mengenali Chanyeol sejak insiden seminggu lalu. "Kau… Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari? Ini khusus untuk para member!"

"Kembalikan Baekhyun kepadaku, _you son of a bitch._" Ia berteriak, berjalan kearah panggung.

"_Mengembalikan_ ia padamu?" ia mengejek. "Ia tidak pernah menjadi _milikmu_ sejak dulu. Baekhyun adalah _milikku._"

"Ia tidak pernah jadi _kepunyaanmu_." Chanyeol berlari ke atas panggung, mencengkeram kerah kemejanya, dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. "Kau bahkan bukan pemiliknya, juga. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan menjualnya seperti sebuah barang?" Ia mendorong Jongdae lebih kencang membentur dinding, membiarkan kemarahan memenuhinya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku," Jongdae memerintah dengan nada yang kelam, dan sebelum Chanyeol bisa merespon apapun, dua penjaga menyingkirkan Chanyeol dengan paksa. Jongdae membersihkan setelan mahalnya dari sentuhan Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia terlepas dari cengkeramannya. "Dan, sebagai permintaan maaf atas sikap kurang ajar dan keributan yang teah kau tunjukkan terang-terangan padaku, jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sini dalam keadaan selamat."

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk lepas dari penjaga yang menahannya. Ia menatap penuh rasa takut saat penjaga lain dan Minseok dengan mudahnya membopong Baekhyun dan akan membawanya keluar dari area. "Baekhyun!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah dentuman keras mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari atas panggung dan suara dari sirene polisi memenuhi klub. "Polisi! Semuanya, berhenti ditempat!" seorang polisi berteriak.

Para pebisnis itu berebut untuk sembunyi atau melarikan diri dari jumlah polisi yang sangat banyak mengelilingi mereka. Dua penjaga segera melepaskan Chanyeol, menjatuhkannya tanpa peduli diatas panggung, lalu berlari menuju Monseok dan Jongdae untuk melindungi mereka dari polisi, dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol terjatuh dengan lutut yang bersentuhan dengan lantai panggung, ia menggeram kesakitan ketika rasa sakit yang tajam menggigiti sekujur kakinya. "Shit…" ia menggumam. Ia mencari-cari Baekhyun yang menggelepar di lantai, tanya tertutup seperti sedang tertidur. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi rasa sakit di kakinya mencegahnya untuk bertindak cepat. Ia akhirnya bisa menggapai Sang Penari, memeluk tubuh Baekhyun di antara kedua lengannya. "Baekhyun, hey," Ia menggoyangkannya perlahan. "Sadarlah." Ketika ia tidak merespon, Chanyeol menjadi khawatir.

_Ap… Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padanya? _Pikirnya. _Apakah mereka membiusnya?_ Para pebisnis itu telah ditangkap satu-persatu saat Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekitar. _Dengan lutut yang terluka saat ini, Aku tidak yakin Aku bisa membawanya keluar dari sini._

"Chanyeol!"

Ia menatap kearah suara yang meneriakkan namanya dan melihat seorang yang sangat dikenalnya dibalik tirai. "Kris?"

"Ayo cepat! Kita segera keluar dari sini."

**-To Be Continued-**

_So, how is it guys? Maaf kalau masih kurang feel dan kurang mengerti atau banyak typos sana-sini, hehe. Chapter selanjutnya dan bakal jadi chapter terakhir akan di post segera setelah, setelah, setelah apa ya? Setelah saya puas baca komenan kalian wkwk. Yang jelas bakal very soon ya~ Janji kali ini gak PHP, serius!_

_Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to _**_sleeplessbeauty9_**_ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	14. 13

_Last chapter guys! It took me a year to finished this, hope you enjoy the last. Chapter ini sedih mampus! Yang berhati lemah harap meninggalkan halaman ini. Serius, I warn ya! Happy weekend and enjoy reading!_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 13: Final Dance Part 2**

**Warning: Contain typos everywhere and a lots of confusing words**

"Chanyeol!"

Ia menatap kearah suara yang meneriakkan namanya dan melihat seorang yang sangat dikenalnya dibalik tirai. "Kris?"

"Ayo cepat! Kita segera keluar dari sini."

Kris melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri dengan Baekhyun yang pingsan di pelukannya. Ketika Chanyeol terjatuh dengan lutut mendarat di lantai panggung lagi, Kris berlari menujunya dan menempatkan Baekhyun di punggungnya yang menurutnya sangat mudah dilakukan karena Baekhyun jauh lebih ringan daripada yang ia pikirkan. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Y-yeah," ia terhuyung saat berdiri, harga dirinya terluka saat ia tidak mampu membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Dengan lengan Kris sebagai penopang pinggangnya, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju belakang tirai lalu melihat Kai pada sisi sebelahnya.

"Lewat sini," ucap Kai, memimpin mereka menuju sebuah jalan dimana polisi tidak akan mencurigai mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam diam saat suara berisik di pintu masuk utama mulai tidak terdengar. Mereka sampai di ujung jalan dan kai membuka pintu besi hitam itu.

"Itu mereka!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari seberang jalan.

Mata Chanyeol melebar ketika ia melihat semua mobil polisi, lampu merah dan biru bergantian menerangi kegelapan, dan sekelompok anak-anak muda berjalan menujunya. Luhan adalah yang pertama sampai dihadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa Baekhyun baik saja?" yang paling tua bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"A…Aku tak tahu," ucap Chanyeol lirih, karena sebenarnya ia memang tak tahu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pemilik klub terhadap Baekhyun. Di sudut matanya, ia melihat dua orang lelaki yang tidak diketahui siapa berjalan ke arahnya, dibelakang Sehun, dan satu yang berambut kecoklatan menuju ke arah Kris.

"Coba kuperiksa." Ucap lelaki itu.

Kris melakukan seperti apa yang sedang diperintahkan lelaki itu. Ia menurunkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya dan menggendongnya bridal style untuk diperiksa oleh lelaki yang masih belum diketahui siapa itu.

Chanyeol menjadi sangat-sangat tidak nyaman karena cara lelaki itu menatap dan menyentuh wajah Baekhyun yang kemerahan. Yang lain berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan percaya kepada lelaki itu jadi Chanyeol berpikir untuk menahan amarahnya. "Um,"

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," ucap lelaki itu lalu mengambil sesuatu di saku belakangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pil berwarna putih. "Lu, bisa kau buka mulutnya untukku?"

Luhan segera melakukan hal yang diminta lelaki itu dan membuka mulut Baekhyun.

"Yah!" Chanyeol berteriak saat melihat lelaki itu memasukkan pil tersebut ke mulut Baekhyun. _"What the fuck are you doing?"_

"Chanyeol, _it's okay,_" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan amarah si raksasa yang bergejolak. "Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan."

"_I don't give a shit!_ Bagaimana jika-"

"Chanyeol," lelaki yang tidak diketahui siapa itu menyebutkan namanya dengan lembut, menyebabkan kepala Chanyeol memutar menatapnya. "Namaku Zhang Yixing dan aku adalah seorang ahli pengobatan. Aku berjanji apa yang baru saja kuberikan pada Baekhyun adalah tidak membahayakan." Ia menunjuk Baekhyun saat berbicara. "Seharusnya itu bisa melemahkan efek dari obat yang diberikan Kim kepadanya. Pil itu juga bisa membantunya untuk tidak menjadi kecanduan pada obat itu."

"Oh…" ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Lelaki ini, sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk membantu mereka ketika Chanyeol bahkan menganggapnya akan melakukan hal buruk. Dalam hati ia menggeram; merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan, atas tingkah seperti bajingan yang ia tunjukkan kepadanya dan ingin sekali untuk meminta maaf.

"Pamanku juga seorang kepala polisi." ucap Yixing, mundur kebelakang dan melingkarkan lengannya disekitar lengan lelaki lain yang Chanyeol tidak mengenalinya. "Suho juga sudah memberikan bantuan yang luar biasa karena telah memata-matai Kim bersaudara dan membocorkan informasinya kepada pamanku untuk membongkar kejahatan ini. Benar begitu kan, Sayang?" ia tersenyum menyerukkan hidungnya di leher Suho dengan senyuman bahagia yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Luhan menggeram melihat mereka yang mengumbar kasih sayang sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat kebingungan.

"_Anyway,"_ Suho berdeham menjernihkan ternggorokannya dengan rona tipis di pipinya, "Aku benci mengakui hal ini, tapi tanpa Baekhyun, kita tidak akan bisa membongkar kejahatan mala mini. Ketika kita mendapatkan telepon dari Luhan yang menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi, kami berfikir bahwa ini adalah saat terbaik untuk menangkap mereka. Sayangnya, kami harus menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai korban."

"Well, apakah kalian berhasil menagkap mereka?" tanya Chanyeol. "Maksudku, pemilik klub."

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, mereka sudah menghilang sebelum kami bisa menangkapnya."

_Apa yang terjadi? Tubuhku…terasa panas._

"_Jongdae, kau pasti bercanda."_

"_Aku benar-benar serius, dank au akan memanggilku Tuan Kim. Aku tahu kita belajar di sekolah menengah yang sama, tapi, mulai saat ini kau akan bekerja untukku."_

_Apa yang terjadi? Oh,ini adalah mimpi. Aku ingat hari ini…adalah hari pertama aku bekerja untuknya._

"_Jongdae, A-aku tak bisa melakukan ini."_

"_Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak punya uang, tidak punya tempat tinggal, tidak memiliki siapapun yang bisa menolongmu, jadi kenapa kau tidak bekerja untukku?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan satu persatu pakaianku dan menari-nari dihadapan priayang bahkan tidak kuketahui. Itu…tidak nyaman."_

"_Baekhyun, kau memang bodoh. Jangan khawatir soal hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Sekali kau menjerumuskan diri ke dunia ini, kau kan kehilangan seluruh moralmu dalam waktu singkat. Kau akan berakhir dengan menjual tubuhmu pada siapapun layaknya hal itu bukanlah apa-apa."_

"_Aku tidak ingin-"_

"_Stripping tidak memerlukan perasaan. Kau bisa menjual dirmu kepada siapapun yang kau inginkan tanpa cinta yang membuatmu gundah."_

"_Tapi, Aku tidak akan bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan jika Aku melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana jika aku menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar peduli padaku?"_

"_Baekhyun, tidak seorang pun yang menyayangimu. Tidak seorangpun yang akan benar-benar peduli padamu. Jika mantanmu saja tidak peduli, lalu siapa lagi yang akan memperdulikanmu?"_

_Ya, benar. Aku jatuh pada kebohongannya dan mulai bekerja untuknya. Malam pertamaku sungguh mengerikan…_

"_Kau sangat cantik. Aku menyukai itu."_

"_Thanks."_

_Tangannya bersantai pada bagian belakang tubuhku. Aku rasa itu adalah hal yang salah. _

"_Berapa hargamu? Aku sudah tidak sabar meletakkan tanganku pada kedua belah bokongmu."_

_Aku menggosok badanku dengan keras malam itu hingga berdarah. Tapi kegiatan it uterus kuulangi. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. _

_Setiap orang adalah bajingan. Mereka hanya menginginkan aku atas tubuhku, seperti apa yang Jongdae pernah katakan. Jadi aku membangun tembok disekitar tubuhku, untuk melindungi rasa menghargai diri sendiri yang tersisa dariku. Aku kehilangan diriku sendiri, siapa aku sebenarnya, dan itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menerobosnya, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa percaya kepada teman kerjaku karena aku tahu mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak aan membiarkan mereka masuk terlalu dalam. _

_Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku tidak menginginkan hidupku berubah menjadi seperti ini. Apa kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat? Aku hanya…Aku hanya ingin seseorang untuk mencintaiku. Aku menginginkan seseorang yang baik hati, seseorang yang menginginkanku karena aku dan bukan karena tubuhku. _

_Stop._

_Mengapa aku mengingat semua ini? Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini lagi! Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam ketakutan lagi. Aku takut. Seseorang, tolong, bantu aku!_

"…Baek…"

_Suara itu…_

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya lampu tepat diatasnya membutakan pandangannya beberapa saat hingga ia harus meletakkan lengannya diatas mata saat berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Air mata; adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat itu mengalir disudut matanya. Kelapanya mulai berdentum-dentum dengan keras, detakan jantungnya berlomba-lomba, ia merasa ingin muntah, dan tbuhnya terasa terbakar hingga peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. Ketika rasa ingin muntah itu kembali lagi, Baekhyun tanpa sadar meletakkan tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya, mencegah ssuatu keluar dari sana. Ia menggeram saat berusaha untuk duduk, tapi ia malah didorong untuk tetap tidur pada sesuatu yang lembut dan nyaman.

"Hey, cobalah untuk tidak bergerak terlalu banyak," ucap suara lembut kepadanya, "obatnya masih mempengaruhi sistem tubuhmu."

Ketika akhirnya ia sudah bisa untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya, Baekhyun menyadari dimana ia berada.

_Kamar Chanyeol…ya benar, Aku-_

Ia melihat Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya; lutut kirinya terbungkus oleh perban, terlihat mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya tapi tetap saja senyuman besar terpatri diwajahnya. "Ch..an-" suaranya menjadi parau dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering hingga ia harus terbatuk-batuk, memegangi dadanya yang luar biasa sakit.

"Ini, minumlah," Chanyeol mengarahkan sebuah gelas berisi air kepadanya. Ia melihat Baekhyun menghabiskan air itu lebih cepat dari yang ia pikirkan. Ketika ia sudah selesai, ia meletakkan gelas tersebut di nakas sebelah ranjangnya. "Merasa lebih baik?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan dengan sedikit kekuatan yang ia punya, ia mencoba untuk duduk tapi Baekhyun masih juga tak mampu melakukannya jadi ia memilih untuk tetap dalam posisi tidur. "Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi? Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah…" ia mengelap keringat yang turun di alisnya, pandangannya sedikit memburam karena efek dari obat yang Chanyeol bicarakan beberapa menit yang lalu. "…adalah Minseok memegangi kepalaku dan Jongdae memaksaku untuk memakan sesuatu. Apakah mereka benar-benar meracuniku?"

"Yeah, mereka memberimu obat sejenis _sedative_." Pria berambut kecoklatan itu menjawab dengan perlahan, tangannya menyisir surai Baekhyun yang berjatuhan di dahinya. "Teman sekamar Luhan mengatakan bahwa butuh beberapa waktu hingga obat itu meninggalkan tubuhmu. Jika tidak karena dia, kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana."

"Hha…" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara lirih ketika tangan Chanyeol yang hangat dan lembut bersentuhan dengan dahinya.

_Aku benar-benar parah. Aku membuatnya menyelamatkanku…lagi._

Ia menatap Chanyeol, airmata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Perasaan bersalahnya, rasa sakit dari obat itu, dan alas an-alasan lain yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan membuat Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya disekitar leher Chanyeol dan memaksanya untuk mendekat.

Gerakan Baekhyun yang tidak terduga membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Bae-"

"A-Aku minta maaf! Maafkan Aku, Chanyeol! Tolong…jangan membenciku! A-Aku tak bisa-" Ia memeluk Chanyeol seakan-akan hidupnya bergantung pada Chanyeol. Ia kesusahan untuk bernafas, ia kehabisan udara, dan mungkin terdengar lebih menyedihkan dan mengenaskan daripada yang ia maksudkan, tapi segala yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol pergi. Ia mungkin saja tidak akan berada disini. Chanyeol bisa saja menghilang. "Maafkan Aku!"

"Baekhyun, tarik nafas, sudah, tidak apa." Ucapnya tenang, melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun di lehernya perlahan dan mendorongnya untuk merebahkan diri. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang pucat, bekas airmata yang mengaliri pipinya membuat hainya sakit luar biasa hingga Chanyeol bisa saja menangis sekarang juga. Baekhyun terlihat seperti sedang dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Apapun yang Yixing berikan padanya sebagai penawar obat pasti benar-benar memuat Baekhyun sangat kacau, pikirnya. "Tentu saja tidak, Aku akan selalu berada disini untukmu."

He membekap wajah Baekhyun yang tirus, merasakan kelembaban dari kulitnya yang pucat, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Semua ini terjadi bukan karena kesalahanmu."

"Memang kesalahanku!" sang penari berdalih, "Jika saja aku tidak pergi, jika saja aku mau bersabar menunggu bersama dengan yang lain seperti apa yang seharusnya kami rencanakan…"

"Tidak, Baekhyun, ini semua bukan salahmu. Hal-hal yang baru saja kau ucapkan, tindakan-tindakan yang kau ambil adalah semua karena kau. Kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas apapun, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku adalah satu-satunya yang membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi ini, jadi jika ada seseorang yang takut untuk dibenci…itu adalah aku." Tangannya menuruni wajah Baekhyun hingga berhenti di bahunya. "Benci saja aku jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah cairan hangat menurunu lehernya hingga tulang selangkanya. Ia tidak yakin entah itu air matanya, atau air mata Chanyeol. Ucapan Chanyeol menenangkannya, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan itu juga membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. "Aku…Aku juga tidak bisa membencimu, Chanyeol." Ucapnya berhati-hati, berusaha bertahan untuk tidak menangis. Tangannya terletak di punggung Chanyeol, merasakan kehangatan yang masih bisa ia rasakan. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak bisa membencimu."

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup-degup. Benarkah yang ia dengar barusan? Ia melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha untuk tperlahan agar tidak menyakiti Baekhyun, matanya membesar karena penasaran dan ketidakpercayaan. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Bahwa aku juga tidak bisa membencimu?" jawab Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Tidak tidak, setelahnya!"

"Bahwa…Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tidak bisa membencimu?"

"Ucapkan sekali lagi."

Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan di pipinya ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap apa saja asalkan bukan Chanyeol, dan terbata-bata, "Aku-Aku-Aku…mm…"

"Baekhyun, kau…kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan melihat ekspresi memalukan diwajahnya. Tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan murni, Chanyeol tertawa egirangan dan menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat, hamper-hampir saja mencekiknya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengatakannya juga. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

_Orang ini…Chanyeol akan,tidak, ia sudah menghancurkan dinding pertahananku, termasuk tempurung yang kubangun untuk menutupi diriku sendiri. Ia sudah mengubah segalanya hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya, ketulusan senyumannya, dan kelembutan bibirnya, cinta dalam hatiya, segalanya, Chanyeol telah merubahku. _

Ia menatap mata Chanyeol, kebahagiaan terpancar dari keduanya, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum. Ia memajukan yubuhnya, menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol penuh cinta. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

_Tapi itu bukan masalah._

_Sekali aku menatap matanya, Aku tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta._

**-The End-**

_So, how is it guys? Maafkan kalau masih banyak kesalahan dan typos dimana-mana. Selama 13 chapter, saya harap kalian semua merasa senang dan terhibur sama cerita ini. Maaf sekali kalau terjemahan saya masih abal, ngga bisa dimengerti, bahasanya juga terlalu sederhana, tau apalah itu, nanti kalau saya pengen nerjemahin fiksi lagi pasti saya perbaiki. Pasti saya ucapkan terima kasih kalian buat __**sleeplessbeauty9**__ yang udah bikin awesome fiction ini kok. __Terima kasih juga untuk semua readers yang semangat nunggu update-an hehe, semangat ngingetin saya buat update lewat PM, thank you so much, kalian semua moodbooster saya, dan buat silent readers, I watch ya! Oh ya, kemarin ada yang minta **ID Line:**_**_ dhillajune _**_chat disana yuuk ChanBaek hard Shipper, feel free to chat!_

_Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to _**_sleeplessbeauty9_**_ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next fanfiction and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


End file.
